


Whom do you love

by sugarsugarskull



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone is cute, M/M, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, im dying, slight angst but it's okay, soft ABO family dynamics, yuuri has adopted minami and it's So cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsugarskull/pseuds/sugarsugarskull
Summary: Victor is twenty and finishing up his second year as a senior skater with few sponsors and a lot of financial worries. Even if his skating has barely begun to flourish, Victor knows that more important than his ability is his bank account so Victor does the only thing he's good at: pretend everything is fine and skate.Yuuri is nineteen and one of the heirs to the Katsuki Empire, working for the interests of his family since he was sixteen. Yuuri knows he's good at what he does, but the business culture is vicious and it tears Yuuri's mind to shreds. His only balm is watching Victor Nikiforov skate and his family, whom he hardly ever sees because he's always travelling for work.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's ages are adjusted for maximum fluff and cuteness.
> 
> This abo has 1000% more family dynamics included in it.
> 
> This is incredibly indulgent and long-winded, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic on here, but not my first fanfic ever.  
> I've never written an ABO though so: crosses fingers.

It was a fantastic performance, as always bursting at the seams with so much love and raw talent that Yuuri felt like swooning. But he didn’t. That would be undignified of him, instead he accepted a third glass of champagne from his hostess, Ingrid, and happily watched Minami freak out over Victor.

Yuuri thanked their hostess. “He's amazing, right?. He’ll win gold for sure tonight.” Yuuri leaned back in the hand-tooled leather chair and sighed, enjoying the champagne bubbles tickling his throat..

Kenjirou leapt out of his chair and clapped furiously, the sound echoing in the private glass box. The tumultuous cheers from the crowds below filtered in through the glass and the speakers mounted on the walls.

“Amazing,” breathed Kenjirou, smearing his greasy, pizza fingers along the armrests of his chair.

The hostess offered a glittering smile, “He is quite amazing, sirs. Although my favorite is the new skater from Thailand.” Her smile faltered and she wilted when the senior hostess, a whip-thin beta gave her the stink eye for talking too much.

“Oh?” Yuuri sensed the hostility and turned his head slightly, allowing his own scent to drop with lazy content and happiness. The senior hostess backed off, and Yuuri smiled gently to Ingrid. “And what is this amazing skater’s name? Whom I doubt very much is as good as Victor.” Yuuri made sure his voice remained light.

“Oh not yet of course, he’s just entered the senior division. But someday he’ll give Victor a run.” Ingrid’s multitude of braids clinked in the amber lighting of the private room. “Phichit Chulanont is going to blow everyone away. He’s got a lot of passion.” Yuuri smiled at Ingrid’s devotion, he understood it perfectly.

“It will be interesting to see someone like that take to the ice,” agreed Yuuri, “Thank you for tonight.” He stood up and drained the last of his drink. He held out his hand and discretely palmed a tip into his hostesses’ hand. What his hostess had said was intriguing, a new skater? He didn’t catch the wide-eyed glance from his hostess as she peeked at the bundle of bills.

Kenjirou raced out the door and Yuuri followed, the hallway was a quiet murmur as others exited their own private boxes. While they waited for the elevator, Yuuri kept a possessive arm around Kenjirou while he chatted with a few women and men that ran in his circles, they wanted to know where he was vacationing this year. Yuuri just snorted at that thought: vacation? Hah!

But Yuuri kept his opinions to himself and gave bland answers while keeping a hold of Kenjirou, although the kid wasn’t a trouble maker, Yuuri didn’t want him walking into a conversation he wasn't wanted and risking an incident or getting hurt.

His behavior was noted by Alexa, a brilliant CEO from South Africa who was all sharp angles and bright colors that showed off the deep hues of her skin. “Careful, Katsudon, you’ll strangle your pup.”

Yuuri grinned, “Don’t pretend you’ve forgotten my protégé. I could whelp a pup anytime, finding a protégé is difficult.”

Kenjirou straightened to the tallest his fourteen-year-old frame offered and stared up at Yuuri with narrowed eyes.

“Careful,” murmured Alexa through the group’s laughter, “you’ll offend the omega in me.”

Yuuri bowed his head for a quick apology, but he grinned through it, “An unforgivable transgression against a friend. But isn’t it true?” he blinked up at her without guile, “Pups are relatively easy to come by; but children who are interested in the business, inclined to work hard, and clever to boot are precious.”

“Someday, if I’m very lucky, you’ll have a partner who has to give birth and they will make you eat those words, ‘easy to whelp’. Hehe.” Alexa tipped her head to one side, “Although I concede that finding an amiable protégé is important.” The elevator doors opened and a few of them shuffled inside. “But wouldn’t you want your children to enter the business as well? Your own bone and blood?”

Yuuri shrugged, “Maybe. Katsuki Enterprises is big enough to support a whole army of Katsukis if they want to work there.”

Alexa hummed and eyed Kenjirou with interest, “I like you, Katsudon.”

“I like you too, Patat.”

And it was true. Yuuri could count on one hand the number of people that wouldn’t stab him in the back. Alexa was included as one.

“See you next week for the conference in Taiwan?”

Yuuri sucked on his teeth, “Afraid not. You'll have to spend time with Mari instead. I have other responsibilities.”

They stepped out of the elevator into the chaos of the common areas where sponsors and skaters with their coaches mingled with the press.

“Oh dear. What a tragedy.” Alexa curled a long, elegant finger around an earring and smiled.

“Uh-huh.” Yuuri gave her a wicked grin, he leaned in and Alexa bent her neck to prevent anyone else from listening to their conversation, “Make sure to use protection.”

“Oh _dear_ ,” Alexa pretended to be shocked, “I _never,_ how crude.”

Yuuri chuckled and reached up to rub his temple.

“Tired?”

“A little, but it’s the crowds giving me a migraine. We’ve been busy all day, isn’t that right, Kenchan?”

“We’ve been analyzing the history of various businesses I’m interested in.”

“Oh?” Alexa kept her face serious, “And what type of businesses are you looking at?” They started walking towards the exits, their progress slowed by the crush of people flooding the backstage hallways of the stadium. Skaters, coaches, press, sponsors, visitors, volunteers.

“Casinos,” said Kenjirou, forcing Alexa to bite her tongue so she wouldn’t laugh. She looked at Yuuri who sighed in resignation.

“You would be surprised at how much he knows knows about the day-to-day operations of casinos.”

Alexa nodded solemnly at the boy, “Keep me in mind if you ever want to open a casino in South Africa, I’ll help you work through that _snarl_ of-“

“Excuse me, Mister Katsuki! Over here!”

An excited reporter was waving his arms at Yuuri, he wore the logo of a national Japanese news agency, one that Yuuri knew was reputable.

Yuuri groaned and told Kenjirou, “This is going to take a while, why don’t you grab something to eat. Keep it light. We have a reservation later tonight with Yuko.”

“I can keep an eye on him,” said Alexa as the sports journalist barreled towards Yuuri, “If you don’t want him to be on TV.”

Yuuri must have made a really pathetic face because Alexa laughed and held her hand out for Kenjirou to take, “It’s no trouble. Come on, puppy, we’ll go get some ice cream.”

“He’s intolerant,” said Yuuri quickly, bending down to rub his face in Kenirou’s neck. “Call Yuko, she’s around here somewhere.”

“I know that,” said Kenjirou, letting himself be washed in pheromones, “And I’m not going to get lost.”

Yuuri was prevented from giving Alexa any more instructions because she walked away, holding tightly onto Kenjirou's hand. At least he could follow the scent through the crowd if he panicked.

The journalist turned out to be someone Yuuri recognized but had never dealt with personally. Yuuri tried to remember what his secondary gender was, but couldn’t come up with it before the journalist introduced himself and started his cross-examination.

“Just a few questions,” assured Morooka, looking ecstatic that he’d cornered Yuuri, “First, what did you think of the competition?”

Yuuri relaxed slightly and easily answered Morooka’s questions which were all about the competition and generic questions about the skaters Katsuki Enterprises sponsored.

“Now, one last question. Many companies, such as your own, use athletes to further a positive spin to their brand image, Katsuki Enterprises already fully supports both the men’s and women’s singles; are you planning on expanding to skaters in other countries? If so, which skater is Katsuki Enterprises planning on supporting?”

“That’s a strange question,” said Yuuri slowly, “I’m here to support the Japanese skaters and the sport. I enjoy watching the athletes.”

“You could have watched the competition from the comfort of your private box and left immediately, but here you are amongst the skaters and coaches. You have made your mark upon the international business scene, are you sure you aren’t looking to expand your sponsorships?”

“It’s true that I lead the international aspect of Katsuki Enterprises, but tonight I’m just here to relax and watch these amazing athletes compete.”

“So you _are_ thinking of sponsoring more skaters, even if it’s in the future?” Morooka looked like Yuuri was hand-feeding him flambéed custard with a gold spoon.

Yuuri was stumped. “I...no?” He sighed and reached into his pocket for the business card tailored for the press.

He held it temptingly out of reach. Morooka motioned for the camerawoman to stop recording and Yuuri smiled before handing it over. “Leave me a message with your contact information, I’ll reach you if I ever change my mind.”

“I’ll call you everyday with questions until you give me a concrete answer.”

“My concrete answer is ‘not right now’.” Yuuri wanted to feel irritated, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy necessary for it.

Morooka turned the card over, “I won’t abuse this _if_ you keep your promise to update me.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was amused or annoyed, and decided that Morooka had to be an omega if Yuuri’s mood wasn’t deteriorating at the prolonged razing. And if Yuuri strained himself to focus, he could just make out a pleasant and soothing scent aimed at him from Morooka. Classic.

“You’re really good,” said Yuuri, “What are you doing working as a sports journalist?”

“What are you doing hanging around here if you aren’t interested in sponsoring a new skater.” Morooka’s questions might have been sharp except for his obvious enthusiasm. Or maybe the enthusiasm was a smokescreen.

Yuuri felt tired. “Trying to enjoy myself. Leave me a message, okay?”

Morooka nodded decisively and Yuuri turned away. He followed his nose halfway around the stadium halls to a table where Kenjirou, Alexa, and Yuko were holding court and chatting. He sighed in relief to see everyone safe. Yuko stood up to hug Yuuri briefly and bump their foreheads together.

“Soooo,” Alexa fluttered her eyes at Yuuri, “Two little birds told me about your obsession with a certain long-haired skater.”

Kenjirou quickly spooned a large bite of sherbet into his mouth and Yuko grinned up at Yuuri, unrepetant. “It’s not an obsession,” said Yuuri crossly, “It’s just...”

By the time Yuuri had started paying attention to skating beyond the business aspect, Victor was already clamored to be a rising star by the experts, even at only sixteen-years-old. There were a few detractors though, claiming that he was too flighty, too headstrong, too this, too that, not enough in this other area.

Truthfully, watching how Victor succeeded despite his troubles and despite the people who criticized him was what had drawn Yuuri in. Victor had been both inspiration and balm for Yuuri during those first years of working in his family’s business. That seemed so long ago; years before he’d started travelling and working by himself, even before he’d hit puberty.

“I see,” said Alexa kindly, even though Yuuri had said nothing. She stood up and held out her hand, “I really have to run. It’s been so fun. I’ll be in LA two weeks from now. Drinks on me?”

“Sure,” said Yuuri smiling, “That’s quite a generous offer considering the US’s legal drinking age is 21.”

Alexa rolled her eyes, even as she shook Minami’s hand and then Yuko’s. “Don’t be like that. You’re rich enough to flout stupid laws anyway.”

“No,” said Yuuri looking at Kenjirou, “We’re not. Most laws are _not_ stupid.” Yuko laughed and hugged Alexa, “Don’t get Yuuri started. He’s been trying his hardest to be a good influence.”

“I expect nothing less,” Alexa waved at them, grinning broadly, “Well good-bye!”

Yuuri slumped into the chair Alexa had left vacant.

“You look tired,” Yuko sat in front of him, “Long day?”

“Yes. With lots of people who haven’t used soaps or sprays because they think I can be intimidated with their pheromones.” Yuuri stole some sherbet from Kenjirou.

In Japan, it was rude not to keep one’s scent under control, rude to intrude on another’s biology like that. After all, you couldn’t stop _smelling_ the world, but you could cover up and dull your own scent quite easily.

But most of the west did not agree with Japan, and few qualms existed about walking around with a scent thick and ripe enough to chew on. The west also had less qualms about turning to catch a stranger’s scent, even in public. It used to make Yuuri’s skin crawl. But now? Now he was numb to it, occasionally he even reveled in it, in the crass mixture of hormones, emotions and the pheromones of strangers.

“Big mistake,” said Yuko, smiling like a shark. She stood up, tugging Kenjirou out of his chair and wrapping an arm around him, “Come on, my boys. Let’s go chat up our skaters, the mixer only lasts an hour and then we can go to dinner.”

Yuuri walked on Kenjirou’s other side, “Sure.” He watched Kenjirou snuggle into Yuko’s side.

To Kenjirou, Yuko must have felt like a banked hearthfire, a steady warmth that all children sought in their parents and guardians. Even if Yuko and Kenjirou weren't related, she still smelled of Hasetsu and family with that distinct _parent_ taste Yuuri knew he lacked; he hoped Kenjirou was comforted by her.

Secretly, Yuuri hoped Kenjirou saw him as both a mentor and a parent-figure, even if he lacked that parental scent. Although Yuuri wondered, especially when people made off-hand comments about how cute his son was.

“What did you think of Yuuri’s friend?”

Yuuri tried elbowing Yuko when he realized she was grilling Kenjirou about Alexa.

“She’s nice. She treated me like an adult even though I’m still a kid. And she also thought I was Yuuri’s pup.”

Yuko smiled at him and briefly stuck her nose in Kenjirou's hair. “Well you certainly smell like his.”

Yuuri blushed and Yuko laughed at him. “It’s sweet! I’m sure the Minamis won’t kill you when their kid turns up smelling of Katsuki.” They arrived at the room where the mixer was being held; Yuko touched her cheek to Yuuri’s so they could find one another later and then excused herself to go work the floor, leaving them to mingle and enjoy themselves.

“Here,” said Yuuri, walking them over to the snack table and grabbing two crepes, handing one to Kenjirou. It was stuffed with strawberry and mango cream and topped with honey and roasted almonds.

“You can only get them here,” he said through a mouthful of crepe, “No other stadium has these.” Kenjirou nodded frantically, trying to fit the entire crepe in his mouth.

They grinned at one another as they washed down the crepes with some fruit juice.

Yuuri dusted his hands, “Your mother called me a few weeks ago, asking how you were feeling.”

“Oh,” Kenjirou looked up at him nervously, “Am I suppose to go home soon?”

“I think so, but don’t worry about that just yet. She just wanted to know how you were feeling, if things have started changing for you.”

Kenjirou stared out at the sea of people, talking and mingling, a distressed sour note crept into his scent. “No. Not yet, but I’ve started worrying about hitting puberty. No one’s going to think I’m your kid anymore. That’s scary, it’ll be like being alone again.”

Yuuri smiled at him. “You _like_ when people think you’re my kid?”

“Of course! But after I hit puberty you won’t feel so protective over me and...” Kenjirou clammed up, squeezing his cup and crushing the thin material in his palm.

“You know Minako still tries to convince me that she’s my biological mother, right?” Yuuri wanted to reach out and hug him until he felt better, but they were in public and Kenjirou wouldn’t appreciate being coddled.

Kenjirou laughed, bright and infectious “No she doesn’t!”

“She does!” assured Yuuri, “Totally does. When I go home she always spends _half an hour_ just scenting me.”

Kenjirou was turning red from laughing, “Does she really? That’s so _weird._ ”

“Is it?” Yuuri smiled, “She helped raise me as much as my Mom and Dad did. I love her as much as mom and dad too. I like spending time with her, and I like smelling like her. It lets me take pieces of home with me.”

Kenjirou giggled and briefly leaned against Yuuri, “Yeah, that’s it exactly! I like knowing I belong somewhere even if we’re far from home. Oh look! There’s Victor.” Kenjirou tilted his chin across the room, “You should say hello, congratulate him.”

“N-no, that’s okay. He looks busy with his coach. Look, they’re talking with sponsors. Come on, let’s go grab a drink.” Yuuri steered him over to the long table laden with fruit juices for those who abstained and champagne for those who didn’t.

At that moment two or three people who recognized Yuuri approached him, eager to strike up a conversation with one of the heirs to the Katsuki Empire. Yuuri smiled because he had to, but hoped Yuko was almost done with the Japanese skaters.

...

Victor could still feel the burn from performing earlier that day in his lower back and in the deep muscles of his butt; but he laughed and glowed and allowed his scent to run wild, touching everyone within a four-foot radius with his happiness.

Amazingly enough, Yakov managed to only crack two smiles, despite being constantly hit with Victor’s effervescent emotions.

He did the first round of meet and greets happily enough, being charming and proud of the silver hanging over his heart.

“I’m going to go find Chris, I know he’s around here somewhere.”

“If you disappear from this room with Chris I will make you do 100 suicides tomorrow.” Yakov’s voice edged on threatening and Victor grinned.

“Chris is harmless.”

“Victor...” At that moment Yakov caught the attention of a potential sponsor and Victor took advantage of that so he could slip away from his coach’s watchful gaze.

Victor posed for a few photos with some sponsors that happened to be fans and was about to grab a glass of champagne when he spotted the _most_ adorable child _._

“Precious!” squeaked Victor, the child smiled shyly and to Victor’s horror, the young man who smelled like the parent turned around to look at Victor, his eyes slightly narrowed.

“I see where he gets it from,” said Victor lightly, taking in the young man’s delicate bone structure and golden skin, the piercing dark eyes and soft sweep of hair across his forehead.

“Victor Nikiforov.” He held his hand out, offering the young man a sweet smile.

“I-I know who you are.” The young man said stiffly, his stance relaxing only slightly, “My name is Katsuki Yuuri, this is Minami Kenjirou.”

Victor couldn’t help it; his brain was trying to figure out why a parent and pup would have different family names. Was he adopted? The young man divorced? A separation? Was it some scandalous reason that couldn’t be mentioned in public? There were so many possibilities. Victor drank in the form-fitting style of the dark suit, the solid pearl-stone cufflinks with matching buttons, and the subtle pop of color over the man’s heart.

“Congratulations on your silver.” Katsuki Yuuri’s eyes were distant and flat, briefly scanning the silver medal dangling over Victor’s heart and lingering over Victor’s lips before trailing up to his eyes.

“Thank you. But I’m confident that my next medal will be gold.” He touched the silver medal and slid his fingers up the silk ribbon. Katsuki’s eyes never left Victor’s hand and Victor was flattered with the obvious interest burning in Katsuki Yuuri’s eyes. It made Victor’s stomach curl pleasantly, especially since the young man was so beautiful; the cut of his suit looked deliciously rich where it followed the lines of his body.

“So Katsuki Yuuri, what are you doing here?” Victor touched his lips, silently egging Yuuri to continue staring.

“Just Yuuri is fine. I think your coach is calling you.”

Yuuri’s voice was impersonal, but Victor still liked the curl of his lips.

Victor refused to turn around, “Probably. He’s looking for more sponsors.”

“Oh? I would think someone like you would be swimming in offers.”

“Flatterer,” said Victor and winked at Yuuri. “I _am_ that good, but collecting lucrative sponsorships takes time and a lot of effort. Lots of skaters stop competing because of money troubles. Sometimes I...” Victor clamped his mouth shut. He gave Yuuri a frozen smile, “Anyway, it was very nice to meet you.”

“My pleasure completely,” said Yuuri politely.

They touched palms and was it Victor’s imagination or did Yuuri’s fingers linger a heartbeat too long?

Victor smiled again and walked back to where Yakov was standing with an eager-looking woman.

Victor didn’t recognize her, so she must be a potential sponsor. Someone who was weighing the benefits of paying Victor to look pretty, use their products, and skate until his feet were nothing but bone.

Victor grinned brightly as he extended his hand to the sponsor who stank of alpha hormones and sickly, sweet cologne. Victor’s face froze into a glacial smile as the scent hit him and gritted his teeth as the potential sponsor turned his hand to press a wet kiss right on his palm. Victor almost gagged when the woman murmured about his divine scent.

Yakov interjected himself in front of the sponsor; discretely bumping Victor’s hand away, expertly playing up the part of the grouchy and graceless old coach.

Victor wiped his hand on the back of Yakov’s jacket and stepped to the side so the sponsor could see him again.

As expected, Yakov did most of the talking, with Victor only bothering to smile and to ask about the quality of products. In the end, the sponsor handed over a white envelope and hugged Victor. It was a fairly innocuous hug, considering the greeting he received. But the stench of encroaching alpha made him dizzy and Victor swallowed twice to prevent himself from retching.

He made sure to clasp the sponsor’s forearms, “Thank you so much for your support. I will work very hard and make you proud. Also, do you have any samples so I can post them on Instagram?”

After the mixer was over, Yakov gave him time to shower while he picked up the samples from the sponsor before they went out for dinner.

Victor grinned, not dinner, _fast food_. After the disgusting display from the alpha, Victor had acted injured and scent-struck to convince Yakov they should go out for burgers and shakes. So he quickly combed the leave-in conditioner through his long hair before braiding it and pinning it up into a messy crown.

The counter in the bathroom was barely big enough for the sink, but Victor managed to cram himself onto it anyway, folding his feet into the sink so he could be two millimeters away from the mirror. Victor dug around his make up bag and pulled out the eye shadow palette Yakov had bought for him when he won nationals a couple years ago. It was old; most of the pots had been scraped clean, but a few good colors were still left.

Waste not, want not: Victor settled in to work.

“Vitya?” Yakov knocked before letting himself in to the room. Victor glanced at his phone.

“What took so long? I’m _starving_.” Victor blinked slowly and leaned back from the mirror to admire his face, brushed and tinted into something angelic. His back protested after being curled up for almsot half an hour and his feet ached from his earlier performance and being crammed into a bathroom sink.

Yakov stood behind him, arms crossed, trying to scowl, “The samples you wanted are on your bed.”

Victor scrunched his nose at the sudden mix of scents Yakov brought in. “You smell disgusting Yakov, take a shower. Jeez.” He waved his palm in the air, as if to dispel the scents, not that it did anything in the tiny bathroom.

“I know,” said Yakov, grimacing, “The sponsor seems to be either very insecure and uses a pheromone cologne, or is just one of those people you dislike on scent.” Both Yakov and Victor shuddered, “Make sure to get at least one good Instagram post before we go.” Victor knew Yakov wasn’t stupid, but realizing just how tech savvy his coach was made Victor nervous. Not for himself, he was good, but for his rinkmates, Mila especially.

Victor finished off his make-up and slid off the counter, “The throne is yours, majesty!” He mocked a bow at Yakov before skipping into the room to investigate the samples.

The colors and material were nice, he chose a tye-dyed plum and teal number that was cut into a crop top style, carefully stripping from his sweater without messing up his make up.

Victor was admiring how he looked in the compression shirt when Yakov emerged. He quickly snapped a photo of Yakov without the old alpha noticing, primly covered in a robe with the shabby double room as backdrop. Victor saved it into the Yakov folder on his phone.

“Tell me you aren’t going out in that,” said Yakov as he changed, he wasn't even looking at Victor, his back turned.

“I would if it wasn’t so cold,” said Victor, sticking his tongue out as he shifted the shirt around, “This is actually a really nice shirt. It’s comfortable. Much more than the ones I have right now.”

Yakov nodded, “It was the reason I accepted their sponsorship proposals, I heard good things about their compression shirts, but they were too expensive for us. So why not let them pay to see you skate in their products?”

“Yakov! Have I ever told you that you’re the best?!” Victor spun around and crossed the small room to hug Yakov tightly, “Thank you! Having that smelly alpha suck on my hand was totally worth it!”

“Alright! Get off!” Yakov roughly shook Victor away, but Victor felt Yakov’s scent soften and he grinned at the old man. Still smiling, Victor skipped back to the mirror and snapped another picture of himself beaming in the compression crop top, sans Yakov. He might have tagged it a bit excessively, but by the time they were in the car and driving towards a burger joint, his photo had been bookmarked and liked by more than a thousand people.

“Tending to your herd?” asked Yakov gruffly as he pulled into a parking lot.

“All’s quiet on the fields this evening,” replied Victor gravely, “Ooh... Here’s a good one.” He held the phone under Yakov’s nose and Yakov squinted at the lascivious and anatomically incorrect come-on from a particularly creepy fan.

“Block them,” said Yakov immediately after they had laughed over the comment. The parking lot was full of people and Victor stuck close to his coach, humming happily.

Inside the restaurant the noise and smells of grease and toasted bread made Victor's mouth water. 

“Fries,” whimpered Victor and Yakov sighed.

“Fine! Get your fucking fries, but don’t come crying to me with cramps tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Victor smiled at the cashier who gaped at him. “Double single wrapped in lettuce topped with grilled onions, tomato, actually just put all of the condiments on it and extra special sauce, a large strawberry-banana milkshake, large mixed fries.”

“Victor.”

“Might as well go for broke,” said Victor, but he relented and changed his mixed fries to normal fries with extra salt.

“You’ll be feel gross tomorrow,” said Yakov, “You hate that.”

“I feel gross already,” said Victor rubbing his palm on his leg.

“Take away the extra salt from his fries,” said Yakov and then put in his order which was double of everything that Victor asked for.

 They ate in the restaurant, Victor sliding into the booth so he could stare out at the people coming in and out without being creepy.

“Who was the man you were chatting up during the mixer?”

“No idea. Just some rich guy, name sounded familiar, can’t remember it now. He was really hot though. I think he’s married or something. Had an _adorable_ pup with him, _tiny_ with the _biggest_ eyes.”

Yakov rolled his own eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re getting maternal all of a sudden.”

Victor threw a fry at him, “What if I am? Would you be _furious_ if I went out and got pregnant?”

“I would kill you,” growled Yakov and Victor laughed. “Moving on, how’s the new sponsor doing? Have they seen your picture?”

 “Uuhhmm... They have! Wow! That was quick.” Victor fired off a few hearts to the company and locked his phone, “Your turn. Spill the beans! How’s Lilia?”

Yakov groaned.

...

Dinner with Yuko and Kenjirou was lively, even if Yuko found out he’d talked to Victor and was mercilessly teasing him about it.

“It wasn’t _anything_ ,” said Yuuri desperately, “I doubt Victor even remembered our names, I didn’t say anything worth remembering.”

“Uh-huh,” said Yuko, resting her chin on the tips of her fingers, “Okay.”

Yuko kept petting Kenjirou and crooning softly at him, Kenjirou submitted to the extra attention without complaint.

“When was the last time you went home?” Yuuri clutched at his napkin, “Should I hire someone to rotate out with you?”

Yuko smiled warmly, “I went home two weeks ago, so I’m fine. Just seeing you and Minami makes me miss my own pups.”

“Two weeks is a long time,” Yuuri patted her hand, “I’ll make sure to have someone new hired.”

“Yuuri....”

“No no, don’t argue. The goblins are what.... two? They need both their parents right now.”

Yuko grinned again, “I like travelling though, and my girls are fine. Takeshi is a good father.”

But Yuuri only felt his concern and worry bloom to gnaw at his ribs, “Are you sure? If he needs help...” The concern coiled into a snake, constricting his breathing, and Yuuri focused his attention solely on Yuko, “Don’t hesitate to ask me. I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy,” murmured Yuko, “You know I am. And if Takeshi needed help he’d be whining in your ear at the first sign of trouble. Remember when the bath tub broke?”

“Yes,” said Yuuri, realizing what was happening. He took a steadying breath, grateful Yuko kept calm for him, distracted him from the spiraling thoughts. “Sorry. It’s just-“

“I know,” said Yuko softly, “And it’s okay. I’m glad you’re like _this_ instead of the alternative,” she snorted, “Can you imagine?” She asked Kenjirou, “Can you imagine Yuuri being an asshole?”

“I can be an asshole if I wanted to,” muttered Yuuri, “I just don’t want to.”

Yuko stuck her tongue out at him. This close, the soaps and sprays were useless at masking scents, especially when Yuko smelled and felt like family. It signaled safety and confidence. So Yuuri was treated to the full scope of Yuko’s fond exasperation and affection she had for him. He answered in kind, exuding affection and familial warmth.

Kenjirou was oblivious to the exchange, his ability to interact and participate was severely limited until he hit puberty. Most of the scent interactions he participated in were limited to people who were related to him, and even then, Kenjirou's ability to respond with scent was basic at best.

“You should call them,” said Yuuri softly, encouraging Yuko’s yearning feelings for her own pups. “Let them know you’ll be going home soon.”

“Stop that,” said Yuko, slapping his arm. She twirled her fork, thoughtfully considering Yuuri. “Give me a few days to sort things out. I’ll find someone that will do a good job. But I don’t want you worrying about it, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, feeling better, even when they parted ways after dinner.

...

Yuuri would always associate airports with the crack of dawn and the middle of the night, he carefully lead Minami across the tarmac and onto the private jet waiting for them. Minami stumbled through the hatch and grabbed a water bottle before falling into a chair across from Yuuri.

Abruptly he asked, “Yuuri, what will you do if I’m not an alpha like you?”

“Put your seatbelt on,” Yuuri buckled himself in and carefully watched Minami click and tighten his seatbelt. He knew the air steward would check their seatbelts, but he liked making sure. “What will I do? I don’t know, it depends on what _you_ want to do.”

“I want to stay with you,” said Minami with a burst of desperation.

“Then you’ll stay with me, is it school you’re worried about? Hold on, one moment.” Yuuri answered his buzzing phone. “Hello Yu-chan! Yes, I’ll sign over discretionary funds as soon as I can. No, we’re still on the tarmac. I promise to call you once we land in Detroit. Yes, I cross my heart. Good-bye, stay safe.”

Yuuri hung up and immediately called Mari, “Hey, sis. How are you doing? Oh the deal went through? Congratulations! I only helped a little,” Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear as his sister yelled at him about being more receptive to compliments and taking responsibility for his successes.

He patiently waited for Mari to calm down, when she did he immediately said, “You’re going to hear rumors that I’m looking into sponsoring a new skater, but I haven’t even made a decision yet so don’t freak out when you hear about it. Oh you will, some journalist named Morooka.”

Yuuri smiled apologetically to the air steward who was pointedly waiting for Yuuri to hang up. “To Detroit for the cellphone thing. Don’t worry, I’ll call; unless the plane crashes. I’m kidding! Love you.” He hung up.

The air steward went through the whole safety spiel and soon they were in the air.

“Yuuri?” Minami was blinking hard against his exhaustion.

“Yes?”

“What if I turn out to be an omega or beta? What if I’m different?”

Yuuri was also feeling exhausted, he wanted to brush away Minami’s worries as unfounded, but that would be cruel.

“Your gender is just one aspect of who you are,” Yuuri straightened, “I wouldn't treat you differently so don't worry about that part.”

Minami scrunched his nose, “ _You’re_ telling me not to worry?”

Yuuri cracked a grin, “Yes. I am. Feel free to worry about anything and everything else, except that. Your secondary nature is irrelevant to your position.”

“Oh,” Minami smiled, “Okay.”

.

Yuuri drained the last of his coffee and took a moment to bask in the quiet of early morning of his suite, he was a little jet-lagged, but the coffee was helping. He stepped into the bedroom and woke Kenjirou up.

“I’m going out, now. Call me if you need anything. I have my phone on emergency contact for you.”

Kenjirou nodded and tried blinking his sleep-encrusted eyes a few times. He yawned and tipped his head to the side to be nuzzled. Yuuri laughed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, he leaned down to gently rub his cheek into Kenjirou's neck. Kenjirou snuggled into Yuuri and hummed happily.

“Yuko’s right, your mom and dad are going to be mad when you go home and smell like I’m your parent.”

Kenjirou shrugged. “Can I order pancakes? What time is it?”

“It’s almost nine. You can order something healthy, don’t pig out because we’re going to a baseball game this evening and the food there is ridiculous.”

Kenjirou perked up, “Great!” He rolled back into bed, smelling of sleepy, content pup. “What time are you coming back though?” Yuuri stood up, straightening his jacket.

“Three or four. There are several meetings I have to attend. I’d bring you to listen in, but you have school work to do.”

Kenjirou sighed and Yuuri grinned, “I’m going to check in with your teachers later today. Make sure they only say good things.”

“I will!” He threw off the covers and raced to dig into his backpack.

.

The crisp Detroit air was bracing when Yuuri stepped from the warmth of the office building onto the streets. His chauffer was a polite, middle-aged woman who smelled like jasmine and nothing else for which Yuuri was grateful.

After spending several hours in a boardroom reeking of clashing and competing pheromones of all secondary genders, Yuuri felt worn out and jittery. He pulled out his phone to send Minako an email of the compiled minutes from the meeting and so she could parse out his next move. But before he could, his phone rang with an unknown number.

Yuuri sighed and straightened his back. To his chauffer he said, “Ma’am, can you please take me back to the Katsuki hotel and call down Minami? Also some migraine pills would be wonderful.”

“Yes sir,” his chauffer peeled away from the curb and Yuuri answered the ringing phone.

“Katsuki Yuuri speaking.”

“Good afternoon, my name is Coach Cialdini. You emailed me yesterday about a sponsorship proposal for one of my skaters.” The voice sounded foreign and cultured, from a Latin-based language if Yuuri was any judge.

Yuuri grinned, “Thank you for calling me back so soon. I was interested in meeting with Phichit Chulanont for a sponsorship deal. Have you read over the contract I enclosed?”

“Yes, I looked it over and... listen Mister Katsuki, I think this would be easier if we met for lunch.”

Yuuri sighed, “Do you think favorably of my proposal or am I wasting my time?” He didn’t want to spend lunch with people who were going to yank him around just for a free meal. He could pay them to do that without him.

“It would move things along faster for everyone if we had one casual lunch together before arguing over the contract. You would get the chance to meet Phichit and for us to lay down some ground rules before we make any decisions.” Yuuri barely registered that they had arrived to the Katsuki hotel.

“I’ve seen a few of his junior videos already,” said Yuuri, “and I like his style. But if you insist....”

“I do. For ourselves. Today preferably, Phichit’s schedule is packed.”

Ah. Yuuri understood that tone of voice, Coach Cialdini was worried for his skater’s reputation. Yuuri was an unknown quantity. But from what Yuuri knew of Chulanont’s profile, he was still an undiscovered talent, Chulanont probably didn’t have many sponsors, and very unlikely to have any sponsors willing to completely cover the skater’s expenses. Cialdini needed and would want what Yuuri was offering.

“Then it would be my pleasure to meet with both of you for lunch. Give me an address and I will send a car over. I will cover everything.” The side door opened and Minami tumbled in, dressed in jeans and an old sweatshirt overlaid with a sequined jacket.

“Obviously,” said Cialdini, his voice dry. “Ciao.”

“Ciao,” echoed Yuuri, smiling as he hung up. Kenjirou curled up in the seat next to him, absently rubbing Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri didn’t say anything, Minami smelled troubled and anxious, it made him feel frazzled as well but he waited for Kenjirou to say something first.

“Mom called me.”

“Which mom,” asked Yuuri, trying to make Kenjirou laugh, “My Mom or your Mom.”

“My Mom.” He rubbed Yuuri’s wrist across his cheek.

“My My Mom or Your My Mom?”

Kenjirou whined, “Yuuri!” He might be a teenager on the cusp of presenting, but he still needed to feel safe and comforted by his guardian. He continued to try and soak in Yuuri’s scent.

Yuuri laughed, “Katsuki or Minami?”

“Minami.”

Yuuri leaned forward to address the chauffer, placing a hand on Kenjirou’s head to stall the conversation. “Can you please take us to La Fontaine, and send a car to this address.” He held out a text message from Coach Cialdini with an address, “Two passengers, take them to La Fontaine as well. I will cover all costs.”

“Yes sir,” the chauffer took a minute to call up the second car.

“So what did your mom need?” Yuuri leaned back in his seat, “Seatbelt.”

“She wants me to come home.” He yanked on the belt to keep it from strangling him. “She wants me home before I start presenting so I’m comfortable when it hits.” Kenjirou’s scent twisted into something sour, it made Yuuri feel frantic. He wanted to roll Kenjirou into a blanket and feed him until the pup in his care stopped feeling insecure.

He took a steadying breath.

“Is that what has you worried?” Yuuri scraped Kenjirou’s wavy hair back, he’d been aware of this impending change for a while. Kenjirou’s mother called him two months ago asking for Yuuri’s help in making sure Kenjirou’s presentation was as smooth as possible. “Well that’s exciting, right? When did your parents hit puberty?”

“Mom says they were both fifteen/sixteen when it happened.”

“Well,” said Yuuri slowly, pulling up the calendar on his phone, “Your fifteenth birthday is in a couple of months, why don’t I call her and tell her we’ll be home in two weeks? I’ll free up my schedule so we can really go wild with your birthday party.”

“Really?!” Kenjirou started bouncing in his seat, his scent rapidly changing, “That would be amazing! But you swear I can come back and keep working with you afterwards?”

“Of course! You’re more than welcome to join me once your mom and dad say it’s okay, some people have shorter or longer adjustment times, just don’t rush yourself.”

The car stopped in front of the restaurant and Yuuri thanked the chauffer.

The maître d’ lead them through the restaurant, Yuuri spotted Coach Cialdini and Phichit Chulanont looking out of place, but seeming to enjoy it.

“Coach Cialdini, Mr. Chulanont?”

Two sets of eyes locked onto Yuuri and while Cialdini’s stayed on Yuuri, Chulanont looked at Kenjirou and shrieked.

“What an adorable baby! Oh my gosh! I need a picture! I am _blessed._ ”

“I’m fourteen,” said Minami, unsmiling, “I’m about to hit puberty.”

Phichit covered his mouth, “Oh! Sorry, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you are _adorable!_ I absolutely love your jacket! Where did you get it?”

 “I think it’s Versace.” Minami ran his fingers along the edge of Yuuri’s cuffs.

“Oh wow! That’s high cut!”

Cialdini interrupted this exchange by standing up and sticking his hand out, “Katsuki Yuuri, this is my star student from Thailand. Phichit Chulanont.”

“Just Phichit is fine.” The young man had dark brown skin, fierce make-up skills and an easy-going confidence that Yuuri immediately admired.

“It’s my pleasure,” said Yuuri, shaking Cialdini’s and then Phichit’s hand, “Have you ordered?” They all took their seats and the waiter stepped forward to hand them menus.

“Nope!” Phichit slid back into his chair, “Just drinks. We got waters for everyone.”

“Let’s start then, feel free to order whatever you want. This is Minami Kenjirou.”

“Kenjirou is a great name,” said Phichit, “Your son is absolutely adorable, by the way.”

Kenjirou turned red and Yuuri laughed, “Thank you. I think so too.” Kenjirou blushed harder, but he looked happy about it.

Cialdini waited until they had chattered meaninglessly and ordered both food and drinks before he said, “So, your sponsorship.”

“Yes?” said Yuuri, suddenly feeling nervous. He had to remind himself that Coach Cialdini had no reason to mistrust him.

“What exactly would my skater be promoting.”

Yuuri relaxed into his role, “We would appreciate it if you took pictures of the various hotels and restaurants with Katsuki ties with positive social media posts. The more natural the better. We would also send you from time to time, various promotional items like towels or clothing or water bottles. You know, essential sports items. A little bit of everything.”

“Phone cases?” asked Phichit hopefully, “What about phones?” He waved his beat-up phone in the air.

“Phichit,” said Cialdini, his voice heavy with warning. Yuuri tasted sour panic lacing Cialdini’s scent.

Yuuri perked up, “You need a new phone?” This was perfect! He turned to Minami, “Can you get one of each out of the trunk of the car please?”

“One of what?” growled Cialdini as Kenjirou leapt up from the table and scurried away.

Their food arrived and Yuuri grinned at the faces both Phichit and Coach Cialdini made at the plates.

“Please, enjoy,” said the waiter and stepped away.

Kenjirou came back holding five different boxes.

Yuuri placed them on the table. “Pick one.”

Phichit picked up the topmost box, and stared at the logo. “Ciao Ciao,” he squeaked, “Ciao Ciao please.”

Cialdini glared at the table but Yuuri felt only bewildered hope emanating from both men, he tried exuding his own peace.

“The contract,” said Cialdini, “It’s... a lot. You’re basically offering to support Phichit’s entire sunk costs.”

“Yes, the point is I want you both to focus on skating without worrying about money.”

“You also said I could adjust it?”

“Of course.”

“The part about not having any other sponsors...”

“Ah...” Yuuri frowned, “Well, change it how you see fit and I’ll have someone look over it until we’re both happy.”

“I also don’t want him to be part of any sponsor photoshoots,” said Cialdini, “He’s a skater, not a model. We don’t have time for shit like that.”

They both looked over to Phichit who was taking pictures of the stacked boxes.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Yuuri could sense that Cialdini wanted to accept the offer, he just needed room to breathe and time to realize Yuuri didn’t have ulterior motives besides positive media presence.

Cialdini grimaced.

“I don’t want to pressure you into a decision today, or even this week,” said Yuuri evenly, “It’s a standing offer, you have until November 20th to accept a draft of the contract. I’ll be in New York during that week, so if you accept my offer I’ll fly you out to officially sign on and take the obligatory press photos.”

Cialdini sighed and nodded, “Very well. I’ll look at the contract and see what needs to be changed, but.... I suppose I am giving you a soft yes.”

“Yes!” Phichit shrieked, and the entire restaurant looked over at their table, “Were you serious about giving me a new phone though?” He lowered his voice.

Yuuri nodded, “These are the available colors, pick one. You too coach, I bet you haven’t changed your phone in years.”

“It’s true,” said Phichit, “It’s not even a smartphone!” He snagged the powder green phone, holding it like a newborn pup.

Kenjirou wrinkled his nose at Coach Cialdini, “How do you even survive?”

“I ask myself the same thing everyday,” Phichit laughed, eyes sparkling. “Oh, Yuuri, can I get a selfie with my new favorite sponsor?”

“Uhm, sure. But don’t post it until the ink is dry please.”

“No problem! My lips are sealed. Let’s take the picture by that fountain!”

Yuuri smiled and followed Phichit over by a cascading mermaid fountain.

“Touch the titty, Yuuri,” said Phichit, his hand already on a mermaid’s breast.

“Um, I was hoping for a more professional photo.” Yuuri snickered at how betrayed Phichit looked.

“Oh alright! But only because you’re my favorite.” Phichit slung his arm around Yuuri and snapped a picture with the fountain as the backdrop. Yuuri caught a whiff of alpha scent from Phichit, he tasted the sea on his tongue and crushed greenery filled his nose.

Yuuri watched Phichit flick through filters. “You have an Instagram, Yuuri?”

“Um, no.”

“What?! How will you know what I’m doing? Unacceptable.”

“I’m really busy,” said Yuuri, fighting back a smile. Once they were back at the table Yuuri handed his phone over and Phichit made him an account.

“Smile!” he said, holding up the phone. Yuuri leaned to one side and Kenjirou hugged his neck, throwing up a peace sign. “Cute!” Phichit snapped the picture and handed over the phone.

“I can’t verify your identity for you, obviously,” Phichit leaned over the table, “But it’s simple to do. Oh, and I already made you follow me, your own company, your sister’s IG, and a few other random skaters who are cool.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri scrolled past a few pictures and grinned at Phichit, “This will come in handy for the baseball game tonight.

“Oh! I’m going too! They had a student discount and tickets were only thirty bucks for semi nosebleeds and a hotdog! My friends and I are excited”

Yuuri stared at Phichit, “That sounds fun.”

“You should join us,” said Phichit excitedly, ignoring his coach’s discreet coughs.

“Oh... well...” Yuuri thought of his and Kenjirou’s box seats, he looked at Phichit carefully.

“Come on! It will be fun!”

“Sure,” said Yuuri, “What team should I root for?”

“The Cubs, obvi,” said Phichit, checking his phone, “If you don’t, I’ll never forgive you. Shoot! If we don’t leave now we’ll miss the pre-game shenanigans.”

Phichit stood up and said, “There’s nothing for it. We’ll have to run. Come on Yuuri.”

“ _Run?”_ Yuuri gave Cialdini a panicked look, but Phichit was already convincing Kenjirou to get up.

“We’re too close to downtown. If we try to take a car we’ll definitely never make it until next week.”

“But I-“

“But nothing,” said Phichit firmly, “Trust me. You’ll never make it on time and then you’ll break your pup’s heart.”

“He would never!” said Kenjirou indignantly. Yuuri twisted around, trying to get Coach Cialdini to call Phichit off.

“Have fun!” Cialdini waved cheekily.

“Bye, Ciao Ciao!” Phichit dragged them out and said. “Okay. Kenjirou climb up, I’ll carry you. Yuuri, just try to keep up, okay?”

Oh hell no. Yuuri scowled, “I could carry both of you if I wanted.”

“Maybe,” agreed Phichit cheerfully, “But you’re wearing the wrong kind of shoes for running and you’re not exactly dressed for winter either. The puppy is.”

Yuuri couldn’t deny either of that. “Fine. Give me your bag to carry at least.”

...

“Victor! Baby! Over here!”

Victor stopped and obliged the cameras with a wink and a coquettish wave, he blew a kiss for his fans. It was all standard and Yakov waited impatiently for him. Victor took a shakey breath as he stepped into the stadium for the start of the European championships.

They were finally inside the private area of the stadium and Victor released some of the tension in his shoulders.

“How do you feel?” Yakov hovered nearby, “If you would have let me, I would have pulled you out.”

“I feel _fine_ ,” Victor lead the way into the locker rooms, letting Yakov hang up his costume bag while he went to do his hair and make up. “Besides, I can’t imagine the scandal if I had missed such an important competition just because of a heat.”

“You were the one who cried the entire three days,” growled Yakov, “You’ve never used a crying emoji in your life and suddenly that’s all I get for three days straight. What’s going on. There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

Victor felt a flicker of irritation well up, “It was probably just a bad reaction to an alpha or whatever. It’s not uncommon, especially at my age.”

“No,” said Yakov, rubbing his stubbled chin, “I suppose not. But-“

“You’re fussing,” said Victor lightly, Yakov scowled and backed off, leaving the locker room. Victor had finished his make up and was smoothing his hair into place by the time Yakov showed up with a bottle of water and a bag of peeled unsalted pistachios.

“Thank you,” said Victor smiling frostily at Yakov.

“Stay angry all you want, just forget about me once you step on the ice, Vitya. What do you want to eat after you win gold?” Yakov’s voice was borderline soft and that made Victor’s throat ache with unexpected tears.

“Don’t do that, I’ll mess up my make up.” Victor blinked rapidly and pinned his last braid into place.

“Okay, well I’ll just leave now.”

“It wasn’t a random person that set me off,” said Victor quietly, looking at himself in the locker room mirror, “I snooped in your office a couple weeks go, looking for my finances and... Well...” Victor smiled at himself in the glass. “I didn’t want you to know that I knew. But... it doesn’t matter anymore and it’s not either of our faults. I had fun, while it lasted.”

There was a nasty snarl in his throat and Victor tipped his head back to alleviate the pressure in his throat, continuing to smile at himself and Yakov through the mirror.

“Vitya...” Yakov tightened his jaw, hands curling.

“Don’t make a fuss,” said Victor sharply, “I’ll find something else. Besides skating.” He quickly shut up because his cheeks felt hot and he was having trouble controlling his scent and emotions. He took in a long breath.

Victor turned around slowly to face Yakov. “It doesn’t matter if it’s my last competition. Plenty of talented skaters don’t continue because of finances.” Yakov’s face left him a little breathless, but Victor cleared his throat, “I will give you gold tonight Yakov. Thank you. For everything.”

“I...” Yakov cursed, sharp and bitter, but he grabbed Victor’s shoulder, “Stop being dramatic. We can find a solution.”

The burning ember in Victor’s throat loosened, “We can?”

“Maybe,” said Yakov, “Don’t worry about my fees or anything else. The next competition is in seven weeks. If you win gold tonight I’m sure we can find a couple of sponsors in time.”

“Oh is that all?” Victor couldn’t prevent the sarcasm and hurt edging into his voice, “What a relief! Thanks for keeping me in the loop! Of course I can win gold!” Victor realizes he’s yelling, “But that won’t matter if-”

Yakov stops him cold with a fire-brand wave of calm to strangle Victor’s panic. “Sit.”

Victor’s knees bend and he’s gasping into the palms of his hands, tears streaking down his face.

The bench groans when Yakov sits down, “We’ll work through this. I promise.”

Victor leans his shoulder into Yakov’s but doesn’t take his hands away from his face. He hates crying in front of people, even Yakov who’s been witness to every single major and minor event in Victor’s life since he was seven.

.

The cold emanating from the ice cooled his tear-streaked face, his make up was ruined, but that was alright. He was skating a somber program tonight anyway, tomorrow he could be exultant and effusive. Tonight he was allowed to crack his fear onto the ice.

He gratefully accepted Yakov’s hand as he stepped off the ice, chest heaving and his hair curling out of its pins and gel. The scores went up, high 80s. It was good, not his best but considering everything that he’d worked through in the past week... It was enough.

“We’ll do a few short interviews,” Yakov steered him to the booth for mid-competition interviews.

Victor didn’t answer, his skin still feeling the cool breeze from the rink, his feet still wanting to dance to some invisible music.

Yakov’s phone rang, “Victor can you handle the interviews for now? This is important.”

“Sure!” Victor waved Yakov away, giving him a soft smile, “I’m alright now.” Yakov searched his face and nodded.

Interviews were easy, you cocked you head a certain way, pretended to know what the future held for you, gushed about your fans... Easy.

He was soon free of the questions and grabbed his stuff from the locker room. He only paused long enough to wash his face and slip on his sneakers. He wanted to leave the stadium immediately, he felt raw and vulnerable, unable to hide his emotions or to shield himself from the emotions of others. The locker room was too stuffy and smelly so Victor escapes into the common areas, huddling in his jacket, pointedly burying his nose in a scarf to ward off anyone who wanted to speak with him.

He texted Yakov to hurry up.

“Victor?”

It was easy to smile when faced with the dark eyes of Yuuri, raking him over. “Hi again.”

“Congratulations on your scores.” But the way Yuuri phrased it, it was a question, probing for an explanation of Victor’s emotions.

“Thank you. I’m waiting for my coach.”

Yuuri looked behind him, scanning the hall.

“Maybe I’ll just take an uber back to the hotel.” Having to pretend nothing was wrong to Yuuri made it easier to lie to himself.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “What hotel are you staying at? I can give you a ride.”

Victor thought of the pitiful amount of money in his bank account. “Okay.”

.

“Why are you staying in that...uh... type of hotel?”

Victor laughed, Yuuri meant to ask why he was staying in a dump. “Because it’s affordable. Someone without enough money can’t compete. Much less stay in nice hotels that are close to the rink.”

Yuuri’s face was a mask and Victor wondered why he’d been offered a ride in the first place.

“Are you telling me that you’re-“

“Yeah. My current sponsors aren’t enough to keep me going right now, funny right? You can do everything right and still lose. But Yakov is talking to more sponsors right now, it’s going to be tight but I trust Yakov.”

Yuuri nodded.

When the car stopped in front of his hotel, Victor smiled at the face Yuuri made. He expected that. He didn’t expect Yuuri to get out of the car and walk with him inside.

The concierge’s eyes widened at their appearance, Victor still with his elaborate hair and his skating costume half-bared because he couldn’t be bothered to put on his track pants.

“I lost my key,” said Victor, giving his name to the concierge. The concierge gaped at Yuuri’s light gray suit and the bright yellow flare in his breast pocket. As soon as Victor had the key card in hand Yuuri nodded stiffly and stalked out of the hotel, not saying a word.

“What a prick,” muttered the concierge.

“I don’t think that’s it,” said Victor thoughtfully, “Maybe he’s just too rich for his own good?”

.

“Victor. Vitya.”

Victor tugged the earbud out, slapping at the treadmill’s stop button to step off.

“What did you do?” Yakov was crowding into his space, radiating anger and... fear? Victor took a sip of his water.

“Lots of things,” said Victor, “Lots of people. I had a wild night. You know how hormones are still raging right after a heat, I just couldn’t help-“

“Enough!” Yakov barked at him, bristling in ways Victor had rarely seen. “Stop joking around and tell me why Katsuki Yuuri is sending me sponsorship contracts and insisting that you two talked last night about this?”

Victor laughed.

“I think he has the hots for me. I’m not sure, either that or he has a skating kink. What is he offering? Expensive protein bars?” Victor snorted.

Yakov closed his eyes and exhaled noisily, “Great. So now I get to tell the heir to Katsuki Enterprises to fuck off.”

Victor froze. “Katsuki Enterprises?”

“Really? You _really_ didn’t recognize one of the sport’s most generous sponsors? He has the same goddamned family name!” Yakov ignored Victor’s wide-eyed stare, “I heard that he was looking for a skater, but-“ Yakov jerked his gaze up, “Please tell me something other than, ‘I fucked Katsuki Yuuri, I’m sorry Yakov.’ ” Yakov looked like he was about to have a stroke and Victor decided to have pity on the old alpha and stop teasing him.

“No, nothing like that. He just gave me a ride last night, _did_ undress me with his eyes though, but who wouldn’t?” Victor tossed his head to the side. “I word-vomited on him but... Oh my god, wait, did you say he was offering me a sponsorship?”

Yakov closed his eyes, “Why are you like this?”

“I’m a genius, I get to be however I want.”

They stared at one another for a few seconds, Yakov grinding his teeth.

“You already accepted, right?” Victor felt strangely calm, he would let his emotions out later, right now he could sense Yakov on the edge of throwing a hissy fit and Victor had to remain calm for both of them. He’d give Yakov shit for this later.

“Are you sure you didn’t sleep with him? He was being weird and downright stalker-like. I have no idea how he got my number.”

“Maybe he’s just weird, also: Skating Kink. Keep up please. What does it look like, the contract?”

Yakov shook his head, “I haven’t finished reading it. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t-”

Victor smiled warmly at Yakov, “Thank you for watching out for me, but if you don’t accept some form of that contract I will personally drug you to shave every single hair off your body, and then I will skate my next program naked. Okay?”


	2. These ties that bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love <3

“Yuuuuri!”

“Oof!”

Kenjirou jumped on his stomach and yelled his name again, shaking him excitedly. Still half asleep, Yuuri grabbed Kenjirou and rolled him into the blankets, muttering and drowning Kenjirou in sleepy pheromones so he’d go back to sleep.

But Kenjirou was not to be cajoled into going back to sleep. “You promised we’d go to the park before I started my homework today!” Kenjirou yawned and head butted Yuuri’s chin.

“Attacking me won’t wake me up faster,” mumbled Yuuri, “What’s the magic word?” His tongue struggled to separate his words into coherent things.

“Coffee! It’s ready and breakfast is heading up. You just have to shower.” Kenjirou wriggled out of Yuuri’s arms and grabbed his sleeve, managing to drag Yuuri half out of bed. “Up!”

Yuuri groaned. “What time is it?”

“ _So_ late!”

“Okay, okay...” Yuuri clumsily righted himself and Kenjirou dashed into the bathroom to turn the water on. Yuuri checked his phone, 6:30 am. Late indeed.

He couldn’t be too annoyed because Kenjirou reappeared and sweetly said, “Water’s hot. Want me to sort your emails and rename those boring-looking packets on the kitchen table?”

“Bribery is illegal you know,” muttered Yuuri, staggering into the bathroom. Kenjirou laughed at him and disappeared into the main rooms of the suite.

Yuuri barely dropped into a chair at the large oak dining table when Kenjirou opened their front door for breakfast.

The servers already knew of Yuuri’s morning tics and served him a bitter cup of boiling hot coffee while they set everything else on the table.

“You need to get to bed earlier,” said Kenjirou and Yuuri would have been more impressed if Kenjirou didn’t have egg hanging from his face.

“We should get going soon if you want to get to get to the museum before lunch.” Yuuri brushed his fingers along Kenjirou’s cheek and frowned, “Do you feel okay? You’re running a little hot.”

Kenjirou nodded, “I feel fine. I kind of want to run around? Go exploring?”

They left the hotel wrapped in scarves and jackets, armed with a ball and vague directions for how to get to the nearby park.

..

“I can’t believe Yakov lets you travel by yourself,” grumbled Victor, Mila laughed and dodged around a father pushing a giant stroller as she and Victor jogged around the park.

“Perks of being a second child,” said Mila cheerfully, “Gosh, this weather is just _amazing!_ Think we could bully Yakov into moving his operations here? I would _die._ Literally die of happiness.” She put on a small burst of speed and sprinted to the fountain at the end of the lane. Victor kept his pace steady, he had a competition to win tonight, no sense tiring himself out.

“It’s beautiful, but I think Yakov would have a heart attack from the cultural shock.” Victor finally reached Mila who’d collapsed to sit on the fountain’s edge.

“There’s another reason I’m here,” Mila leaned back so she could squint up at Victor, “Yakov asked me to come.”

“What? Why?!” Victor frowned and crossed his arms, “Tell me you’re here for a different reason other than to be my crutch.”

“Don’t be a bastard and sit down.” Mila patted the space next to her, “I’m no one’s crutch, we’re rinkmates, for _normal_ people that means being part of a support system. A shoulder to cry on, a friendly ear, and so on.”

Victor gracefully sat down and looked at Mila for a few seconds. “I don’t need to cry, I just need to know whether Yakov has enough sponsors for me to keep skating.”

“Ah, Yakov didn’t mention that.” Mila tucked her feet under herself, “Do you think he’ll manage it?” Mila was grateful her parents could afford to pay for all of her fees, it allowed her to focus on skating.

It would be easy to laugh away his doubts and reassure Mila that Yakov was at that moment, probably signing something with Katsuki Enterprises. But Mila _did_ offer...

“I hope so, but... I kind of freaked out at Yakov last night, probably why he asked you to come.”

Mila grinned and gently elbowed him, “Drama queen. But it’s not like I was far away either, just a couple hours by train. Good thing he keeps an eye on where we vacation.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t put in those microchip pills under our skin, like they do for dogs.”

Mila cackled, “Don’t tell him that! He might do it!” Victor smiled and rested his shoulder against Mila’s.

“I appreciate you dealing with me.”

“Oh shut up,” Mila put her arm around him, “I’m not _dealing_ with you. I’m being your friend, or wait... are you not _my_ friend _?_ ”

Victor wasn’t sure if she was teasing him or not, Mila had a tight hold on her emotions, the only thing Victor could pick up on was affection and the surprisingly heavy taste of her scent.

But the angle of her smile gave Mila away. Victor relaxed, “No. I’m not you’re friend, I’m your older brother, which means I want an explanation for the snapchat stories I saw two nights ago.”

It took Mila all of half a second to react, she grabbed his arm tightly, “Oh! Tell me Yakov doesn’t know what snapchat is! Tell me I still have _that,_ I’ll kill you if you’ve told him!”

Victor held her at arm’s length, but Mila was strong and easily broke out of his grip, landing a hard punch on his arm. “Ouch! No, he doesn’t know anything! Be careful, I’m like expensive china.”

“Make sure Yakov doesn’t find out about snapchat,” said Mila sternly, “It’s your duty: Chosen One. Hero of St. Petersburg rink.”

Victor bowed his head, “I will do my best, Lady Babicheva.” They giggled and spent another half hour next to the rippling and splashing fountain, Victor occasionally dipping his fingers into the water to remind himself to breathe.

“Well, I’d better go. I’m meeting a friend for some shopping. And I _stink_.” Mila stood up and briefly stretched her legs. “Gotta go shower first.”

“That sounds fun,” said Victor wistfully, and then steadied his voice, “You should probably take _two_ showers though, just to make sure you don’t stink up your little boutiques.”

“Fuck you,” said Mila, “the shower is to get _your_ smelly scent off me.”

Victor protested the slander which turned into them losing another half hour because Victor _had_ to tell Mila about the alpha sponsor that basically licked his hand during the previous competition. Mila howled with laughter.

“I’m never letting Yakov live that down,” gasped Mila, hugging Victor one last time and nuzzling him briefly, “Be good! Kick ass, etcetera.” She squeezed his hand and took off.

Victor immediately called Yakov, “Well you’ll be pleased with how well your plan worked. But also angry because Mila won’t let you live down that gross alpha sponsor.”

“You _told_ her about that?” Yakov’s exasperation almost busted Victor’s ear drum, but Yakov immediately became suspicious, “Why would you want to tell her about that? Unless she told you something similar? Is she out partying again?”

“How would I know? Her IG is clean,” Victor’s half-lie sounded smooth, “I have to go, I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m starving.”

“Stay away from sugar!” barked Yakov before Victor hung up.

Near the park was a brightly painted cafe that looked promising and had reasonable prices. Victor hummed and rocked back on his heels trying to decide if he wanted a light breakfast or-

“Look! Look! It’s Victor!”

 _Damn_. Usually Victor loved meeting fans, their excitement and energy infusing him with bright loving images of their support, it was one of the things he was addicted to. One of the things he’d miss terribly if he stopped competing.

 _Think about that later_ , Victor turned, already fixing a warm smile on his face. But he laughed when he saw who it was. “Yuuri! Puppy!” They were sweaty and disheveled, the pup holding a muddy football, his knees caked with the stuff. Yuuri was less muddy but there was a distinct muddy hand print on the sleeve of his sweater.

They looked like a dream; Victor smiled at Yuuri. “Fancy seeing you here, you’re pretty far from home.”

For a minute, Yuuri just stared at him. “Uh...Oh! Um yes. We’re doing rounds on um the hotels. Are you... running?”

“That’s right, and now I’m looking for lunch.” Victor patted his stomach and smiled.

Yuuri peered into the cafe through the little glass window and glanced sideways at Victor, “Is it okay if we join you?”

Was he for real? Victor smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

The restaurant was small and bright, people crammed into small spindly tables. All three of them join in, elbows tucked in close. Victor watches Yuuri mess with his pup, flicking small pieces of napkin at the boy. Victor joined in, flicking bits at Yuuri who grinned and they made a mess at their table.

They barely managed to order between their giggling, Victor’s laughter stopped cold when he listened to Yuuri order for them.

It was a lot of food. More than Victor could pay for, even if they split the bill.

“Yuuri. I only wanted a small sandwich.”

“Why?” Yuuri’s dark eyes boring into him coldly, “You’re a world-class athlete. I’m sure you eat enough for two non-athletes.”

Technically that was true. “I was going to have a proper lunch back at my hotel, I just wanted something to-“

Kenjirou threw himself out of his chair and dashed for the bathroom. Yuuri was after him like a bullet and Victor followed too, almost smacking into the bathroom door. It was single occupancy, so Victor slid inside and shut the door behind him.

Kenjirou was throwing up. He’d missed the first time and there was puke splattered on the floor.

“S-sorry,” Kenjirou was crying and splotchy, frantically trying to wipe his mouth. Victor grabbed some paper towels, soaked them in water, and handed them to Yuuri.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” Yuuri was on the floor, holding Kenjirou, as he threw up again, “Ah, thank you Victor. Could you please tell someone that-“

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

They quickly left the restaurant, Yuuri glaring at the cafe worker who swore when she saw the puke in the bathroom.

Unthinking, Victor followed Yuuri down the street.

“I think the closest hospital is only a few minutes away,” said Victor. Kenjirou hung limp and boneless in Yuuri’s arms, his head hanging over Yuuri’s shoulder, arms clutching Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri snorted, “Kenjirou isn’t sick.”

“I _feel_ sick,” moaned Kenjirou, “Maybe I had something with dairy on accident?”

“Sure, baby. It’s probably that.”

Kenjirou clutched Yuuri’s neck, shuddering.

“Do you need a ride back to your hotel?” asked Yuuri curtly, his attention snapping to Victor.

Did Yuuri think Victor was trailing him just for a ride? “No,” he said stiffly, “I was just worried for your kid.”

He’s fine,” said Yuuri, his voice softer, “It’s probably nothing.”

“Curse cows,” said Kenjirou. Yuuri tried shifting Kenjirou’s weight but the kid scrambled out of Yuuri’s grip and threw up into the side of the street, people scattering and trying to avoid them. Yuuri snatched Kenjirou back up, one arm reaching to cup his head.

Yuuri hesitated with one foot in his car, Kenjirou already inside, shivering miserably. “He’s almost fifteen,” said Yuuri by way of explanation, “he has a low grade fever.”

Victor’s eyes widened in understanding, “Oh! Tell Kenjirou congratulations.”

A quick smile crossed Yuuri’s face, “I will... but I probably won’t see you skate in your next competition. I’m—I’m sorry.”

“This is more important than a single performance. Just make it up to me later, okay?” Victor didn’t mean to sound flirty, not while Yuuri was trying to deal with his puke-covered kid. “Lunch,” said Victor, to dispel the flirty-ness, “Next time. Now go.” He shoved Yuuri into the car and shut the door.

...

Yuuri managed to tear his sweater off and hold it under Kenjirou before he threw up in the car. Thankfully the hotel wasn’t far away and the chauffer called ahead to explain the situation.

Usually, Yuuri was completely grateful for attentive hotel staff, but the fuss they were kicking up now grated on his nerves.

“Call the doctor if you want,” snapped Yuuri, cradling Kenjirou in his arms as he made his way inside and through the foyer, to the set of private elevators for his floor. Kenjirou held Yuuri’s sweater to his face as another wave of nausea hit him, “But I’m telling you he’s not sick.”

“Sorry,” said Kenjirou softly as Yuuri sat him on the edge of the tub.

“Hush,” said Yuuri, turning on the hot water. He helped Kenjirou strip and get into the shower, “If you have to throw up again use the toilet.”

When the doctor arrived, Kenjirou was sitting in the master bath, hugging the toilet. Yuuri pulled the doctor aside.

“He’s not sick,” whispered Yuuri, amazed at how unfazed the doctor was by Yuuri’s vomit-soaked clothes, “He’s just starting to present.”

“How old is the child?” The doctor took out a pad of paper.

“Fifteen in two weeks.”

“A little early, but does it match with what you experienced?“

“Yes,” lied Yuuri, “he’ll get everything out and keep a low grade fever until it hits for real.”

“What about your partner?”

“Uhhh... I’m not sure.”

“Ah...” the doctor looked interested, “I’m sorry sir, but with all the vomit I can’t tell. Are you the mother or father?”

“Does it matter?” asked Yuuri coldly, “All I want is for you to confirm my suspicions so I can make Kenjirou comfortable.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow, “Very well, I’ll make sure that’s what it is. But I recommend you don’t move him from now until he stops vomiting and you’re to make sure he isn’t dehydrated.”

After introducing the doctor, Yuuri left to shower, taking a few minutes afterwards to schedule a flight back to Japan and a bouquet for Victor.

Then he called Kenjirou’s parents, his stomach twisting into knots. They were very gracious and that made Yuuri feel worse, Kenjirou should have been home by now, not in a strange hotel puking his guts out. 

“He needs something to soothe his throat.”

Yuuri flinched, he hadn’t heard the doctor come back into the living room. Her face softened and gave him written instructions and her number. “In case you think he needs fluid support. But he seems to be improving. Crackers, water, keep it light. If his fever spikes above 38.5, call me.” Yuuri nodded.

.

“I feel horrible. Like there’s a rock in my head.” Kenjirou groaned and looked up at Yuuri.

“Have you thrown up again?” Yuuri sat down next to Kenjirou and dragged him into his lap.

“No, but I think I’ve still got some chunks left. I’ve never felt so awful after eating dairy.”

He combed his fingers through Kenjirou’s wavy hair, “I don’t think it’s dairy. You’re not sick either.”

Yuuri stretched out on the bathroom floor and Kenjirou made himself comfortable, couched on Yuuri’s legs. “You’re throwing up out of nowhere, low grade fever. Plus we were supposed to go home next week.”

“Ahh?” Kenjirou struggled to sit up, trying to connect the dots. “Oh... Oh no... Is it starting?”

“I think so. Congratulations.” Yuuri grinned when Kenjirou whined. “Victor says congratulations too.”

The whine increased in pitch. “This is embarrassing!”

“Nah, this puking is normal, it’s just your body preparing for the change. You’ll have an uncomfortable fever for a week or so before it hits too. So we’ll go home tonight.”

Kenjirou held out his arms and Yuuri hugged him tightly.

“Don’t worry about anything. We’ll all be taking care of you.”

Kenjirou nodded, digging his chin into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You’re my baby,” said Yuuri, feeling a little weepy, “there’s no need to thank me.”

...

Yakov was surprised by how calm Victor was, considering his potential sponsor wasn’t at the competition or the mixer meant to bring them together. In fact, not once during the entire competition did Victor ask about Katsuki.

“Why aren’t you more upset. If he really was trying to convince you, this is a bad way of showing it.” Yakov hailed a cab to take them back to the hotel after the mixer, he tugged on his tie, loosening its hold on his neck.

Victor shrugged, he was starting to come down from the high of the entire competition and just wanted a bath. A bath with his gold medal, and then a quick nap with it, and then to- No, Chris would make fun of him if he wore the medal out to the club.

“I think he was scouting you,” said Yakov, the non-sequitur startling Victor out of his thoughts. “Even in September, he was sizing you up.” Yakov’s eyes glittered in the dark.

Victor laid a hand on Yakov, “Does it really matter? Haven’t you signed the contract yet?”

“We can’t just let these companies yank us around. I’m being extra careful.”

“Any more careful and Yuuri will get tired of waiting for a decision. Why are you being so paranoid?”

Reluctantly, looking as if each word cost him a new gray hair, Yakov answered. “I’m sure you’ve noticed it too; that boy has less than wholesome interest in you.”

Victor burst out laughing, reached out and hugged Yakov tightly. He didn’t say anything, couldn’t really find the words. But there was no need to fumble with such unwieldy, cumbersome and imperfect things as words; not when Yakov gruffly hugged him back and surrounded Victor in his comforting scent.

“You’ll ruin my reputation at the rink,” said Yakov.

“It’s the one thing I have to blackmail you with,” said Victor, patting his cheek, “So don’t mess my career up.”

“That’s twenty suicides more when we get back home.”

Back at the hotel, Yakov rolls his eyes when Victor showers with the medal, but drew the line when Victor tried to leave with it. “Get out and have fun,” growled Yakov, “No you cannot take the medal!” slamming the door in Victor’s face.

Chris’ greetings were always effusive, and more so now when they’d both done so well in competition, Chris clinching fourth. He picked Victor up, jostling him so much that all Victor can do is hang on.

“I’m so happy you got gold! It really proves that anyone can be a skater!” Chris laughed and twirled, making Victor shriek.

There were several people staring at them, not just because Chris was still holding Victor up so high, but because Chris was emoting so hard Victor was sure everyone within thirty feet could scent it.

Victor giggled. “Thank you, thank you.” Chris put him back drown, but didn’t step away.

“Someday I’ll prove it too; that you don’t have to be a snotty rich kid to make it big. It’s fine that you beat me to the punch, but let’s make this an international thing. Scabby kneed brats ousting the old guard. Hey... are you okay?”

“Let’s get out of here,” said Victor, dragging Chris outside to a waiting taxi before someone complained of the smell, “and I’ll explain.”

“You want to do the usual today?” Chris asked as soon as they were in the cab, taking Victor’s subdued silence in stride. Victor was never as chatty as Chris, but this was unusual, Victor’s scent listing towards troubled.

“Yeah, I need to get smashed.” Victor slouched against his friend once the cab was moving.

Chris laughed quietly into his ear, “Need? Not want? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He dragged Victor in for a hug and kept him there.

“Yakov’s being a prick. Which you never heard come out of my mouth.”

Chris’ lip curled, “Not the worst thing that’s come on, I mean out, of your mouth.”

 Victor cried, “Rude! Shut up!” digging his elbow into Chris’ ribs. He peeked at the cab driver who didn’t even twitch at the conversation.

“A slip of the tongue,” reassured Chris, glad to see Victor laughing. Even over Skype, Victor had been quieter lately, more worried. He patted Victor’s slim hands.

Still snickering, Victor leaned against Chris.

“So that’s what all the moping is about? It can’t just be Yakov, you love that old grouch.” Chris brushed his lips against Victor’s cheek.

“Stop that. Your boyfriend’s not going to be happy when we get to the club and smell like-“ Victor sighed.

“Like we’ve been kissing? I can assure you, Nils wouldn’t mind one bit. He’s a weirdo.”

“Gross,” Victors shifted away so he could look at Chris, “I’ve got a new sponsor, but Yakov thinks the guy is just in it to fuck me, but-“

Chris leaned back, growing serious, “And the sponsor is gross? Good for Yakov; his entire job is to make sure you’re safe in all ways, both mentally and physically.”

“The sponsor isn’t gross, he’s handsome. Really handsome-“ Victor squeezed Chris’ arm for emphasis, “I really like him.”

“And Yakov won’t let you fuck him. Now that’s a different problem.” Chris sucked in his lip, looking thoughtfully at Victor.

“N-not exactly, but...I suppose that’s the general situation. I like him and Yakov’s throwing a fit over the situation.” Victor liked Yuuri, maybe not enough to have sex with him, not yet, but Victor certainly didn’t want to throw that option away. Yuuri was only two or three inches shorter, but so much more separated them: time, space, money, upbringing. It was a little ridiculous. It would be ridiculous for Victor to try and pursue Yuuri Katsuki.

Chris put his hand on Victor’s knee, leaning in close, “Victor. If it’s something you want, why not go for it?” He placed his other hand on Victor’s neck, “You’re an adult. Our coaches will always have a say in our lives while we compete but, we still get to fuck up our own lives, you know?”

That was true. “Do you think I’m ridiculous, Chris?” _Ridiculous enough to try and pursue someone like Yuuri?_

“Oh without a doubt, my friend.”

..

The flight had been exhausting for both Yuuri and Kenjirou, the poor child clinging to him like plastic wrap, shivering and miserable. But now they were safe in Japan, ensconced within the first Katsuki hotel where both of Yuuri’s parents, their extended family, and the Nishigoris lived. Very rarely were outsiders allowed to room in the complex.

Yuuri hefted the box of fruit juices higher onto his hip and toed his shoes off, it was late, most of his family would be asleep, but he hoped Mari was still awake. Only a skeleton crew was up at this time and he handed the crate of juice off to a maid. He took a moment to reorient himself in the winding hallways when he spotted Takeshi.

“Oh good! Help a sleep-deprived dad out.” Takeshi stood in the hallway, struggling with three squirming, sleepy toddlers in his arms. There were deep smudges gracing his face, his eyes were dulled.

Yuuri grinned, “How is it in a hotel with twenty plus rooms, you always find me at such _convenient_ times?” He stepped forward, taking two of the triplets from Takeshi, they were fussy and teary, Yuuri brushed his neck along their faces, purring to calm them, “Who am I carrying?”

“That one’s Axel and the fussier one is Loop.” Takeshi grinned and stuck his face in front of Loop’s, crooning “Shh, my girl. Does Yuuri stink? I bet he does. Come here, come to poppa.” Yuuri carefully allowed Takeshi to take Loop.

Axel stared at Yuuri with wide eyes and Yuuri brought her up to his face, “Just you and me Axel.” He winced when Axel grabbed two fistfuls of hair, making Takeshi laughed.

“I’m going to go put these two down for the night, can you carry Axel for a bit? Where are you headed?”

“Kenjirou’s room,” said Yuuri, “and then to find Mari.” Axel tried to stick her chubby hands into his mouth and then tried to bite his nose.

“I heard your tiny clone was in the feverish stage, poor kid. I remember that part vividly.”

They bumped foreheads so Takeshi could find him quickly him without having to wander the large complex.

Yuuri continued on his way, crooning and purring for Axel while she tried to gnaw his face off with the milk teeth she’d managed to grow. He stopped by the men’s baths and snagged a few towels, he jokingly covered Axel’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, baby,” whispered Yuuri, “You don’t have to think about confusing things like love and sex until you’re at least sixteen. Even then, you can put it off like me.” Axel chattered meaningless happy sentences and tried to steal Yuuri’s glasses.

Kenjirou’s pair of rooms were set near the middle of the private family area where even servants weren’t allowed. He knocked.

“Yuuri!” Kenjirou yanked the door open, “How’d you know I’d be awake? Which one’s that one? I’m _so_ hot. Everything’s burning up. My skin hurts, Yuuri. But water hurts too, especially from the shower.”

“Can I come in? I brought you some towels.”

“Umm,” Kenjirou’s fever-bright eyes wavered and then he nodded, “But leave the towels outside.”

The room was still neat and organized, Yuuri stepped inside, carefully taking in Kenjirou’s appearance.

Yuuri pointed to the couch, “Can I sit?”

“No! Sorry, I mean, I guess you can?” Kenjirou fluttered around him.

“What about the floor? It’s kind of uncomfortable though, and I’ve got Axel.”

“I can get you pillows, there’s tons of them!” Kenjirou dashed to one of the closets and brought back enough to make a bed.

“Thank you, you’re so helpful.” Yuuri wanted to laugh at the pleased flush on Kenjirou’s face, brightening his already fevered tinge. Yuuri sat down, making sure not to jostle Axel who was falling asleep.

“So how are you feeling? Besides the fever.”

“Really itchy, but like....”

“Between your eyeballs?”

“Yes! Oh my _gosh_ , that’s exactly it! It’s been driving me _crazy_. When will it stop?”

“Ummm,” Yuuri looked around the room, “It should stop a day or two after you start tearing the room apart.”

“Oh. I haven’t even had any urges to change anything yet. I tried putting pretty things about my bed but it just looked stupid, I tried using the pillows for a nest but it was too hot, I even tried pacing, but my feet hurt even though I didn’t walk very long.”

“Don’t rush yourself. Did you go to school today?”

“Oh yes! It was fun. Two other girls and one boy are feverish like me. I don’t think the boy will be there tomorrow. Will you come for the winter festival? My class is doing a puppet show.”

“Of course! Just let me know when it is,” said Yuuri, Axel whined and Yuuri tucked her into the crook of his neck, rocking her gently.

He tried testing the waters. “Don’t you want to watch TV?” But when Kenjirou looked panicked Yuuri added, “But maybe not. It could wake up Axel.”

“Y-yeah, And I don’t want to either.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me,” Yuuri kept his voice even and gentle, “Oh, before I forget, I bought you a box of that pear juice you like. Do you think you want it?”

Kenjirou wrinkled his nose, “A whole box? That’s stupid, it’s too much for one person.” He clapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry!” A couple of fat tears slid down Kenjirou’s face.

Yuuri bit his lip to stop from laughing, “I understand. You don’t have to apologize.”

Kenjirou sniffed.

“Do you want me to leave now?”

Kenjirou sniffed again and nodded. Yuuri wasn’t surprised when Kenjirou gently, but firmly herded him out of the room and slammed the door.

“Sorry...” Kenjirou’s voice was muffled through the door.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri smothered his laughter, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He finds Mari passed out on her desk, forehead pressed into the hard keyboard of her dead computer. He hopes Mari saved whatever she was working on, he shuffles around and shakes Mari’s shoulder. “Hey, sis. Let’s get to bed. You’re dead on your feet. Or... in your chair.”

Mari stretched and yawned, “Hey pipsqueak. What time is it?”

“Like ten. At night.”

“I’m getting fucking old.” Mari stood up and held her arms out, she clung to Yuuri tightly, cooing at Axel who was asleep, “I forgot what it was like to have you home. What are you doing with Axel? Replacing Kenjirou already?”

Yuuri chuckled, “No. I got volunteered for babysitting duty.”

“Well that didn’t take long.” Mari stretched and pulled out a cigarette from a pocket which Yuuri snatched out of her hand.

“Not while Axel is here.”

“Ah, I always forget, Takeshi screamed at me the other day for that,” she took Yuuri’s arm and walked out of the office, “Let’s go see what’s going on in the public rooms. I think dad was organizing a viewing party for his football team.”

.

Yuuri was afraid the noise and cheering would wake up Axel, but she was dead to the world, limp and warm in his arms, smelling of milk and content pup. Yuuri leaned against Mari, happy to be home where everything scented of family and of his hometown. He stuck his nose into Axel’s neck and hummed.

“When are you heading back out again?”

Yuuri shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe I’ll wait until Kenjirou’s presentation really hits.”

“That could be a week,” she reached out and touched his neck, “Not that I’m complaining, I’m glad you’re home, but I know how much you like being out there with mud up to your pits.” Mari rarely left Japan except for dealings that needed the delicate touch of a bull in a china shop.

Yuuri giggled, “Private planes and staying in penthouse suites isn’t exactly a hardship.” Mari curled her chin onto his shoulder and smiled.

“You love being out there fighting, it makes me happy to know you like it. For the longest time I was afraid I’d have to argue with Minako about letting you do your own thing.”

Yuuri said nothing, just passing Axel to his dad when he wriggled his fingers for her.

“It’s nice to have a house full of children,” said Toshiya, gently brushing Axel’s hair back, he murmured endearments and tucked her close.

Mari rolled her eyes, “Stop that. If you really want me to bring people in here and get them pregnant I can, but I doubt that’s what you mean.” Yuuri snickered, sensing this was an old joke between the two.

“Oh well,” said Toshiya, pretending to be disappointed, “An old man can hope, can’t he?” Axel frowned in her sleep, and Toshiya rocked her slowly until she sighed. “What about you Yuuri?” He looked up with a mischievous glint, “None of your eye twinkles made it to this world yet?”

“D-dad!” Yuuri cringed and turned red.

“Ew, why dad.” Mari shook her head, “Please... there are children present.”

Toshiya chuckled,

Yuuri leaned on the low table, stretching his arms across it, careful not to bump any of the empty beer bottles or bowls of food. Mari suddenly reached into the pocket of his jacket, “Yuuri, your phone is buzzing, can’t you feel it?” She handed it over and Yuuri sighed at the name.

“Excuse me. Dad, please don’t take Axel anywhere.”

Yuuri stepped outside the public room and into the darkened hallway. “Good evening Coach Yakov.”

“I signed and sent the contract.”

Yuuri rubbed his forehead. “Alright, that’s good. I’ll just read it one more time and sign it before sending over your official copy.”

“Notarized,” said Victor’s coach, still sounding pissed.

“Notarized,” confirmed Yuuri, not bothering to ask Yakov who the hell he thought he was. Yuuri might have been young, but he was a professional. Careful and circumspect, thorough.

“I can’t believe I’m dealing with a nineteen-year-old,” muttered Yakov, “with so much money. With my _best_ skater.  You realize this contract is ridiculous right? If you don’t change anything I’ve signed-“

“You think Victor deserves less?” Yuuri knew Yakov didn’t think that, so he wondered what the old man was thinking by saying those kinds of things. Yuuri was acutely aware of how lucky he was to have scooped Victor up before any other sponsors realized just how charismatic, clever, and charming Victor was; how he could sway crowds with a snap of his fingers. Victor was magic and Yuuri was paying to borrow that magic with _money_ , paper bills that meant little to people who knew what true power was. True power was whatever Victor had, that indescribable pull. All Victor needed was a chance, and Yuuri thought it was rather stupid he was the first one to offer it.

“Of course not, Victor deserves the moon, he deserves _better_ than you.”

Ah.

“I know that,” said Yuuri quietly, “I know that Victor is who’s important. I didn’t offer him this sponsorship because I want to... because I thought...” Yuuri rubbed his neck in distress, “I want him to stay on the ice. I want to watch him perform. Coach Yakov, I know you don’t understand my reasons-“

“Oh I understand _plenty_ ,” snarled Yakov, “And this conversation is over. If you want to have this discussion, have it with Victor.”

Yuuri flinched when he realized Yakov had hung up. He sighed, frustration boiling in the back of his throat.

“Yuuri?”

Oh no.

“Mom, Minako-sensei.” Yuuri bowed his head briefly.

The two women came closer and then glanced at one another.

“What’s wrong Yuuri?”

“Nothing’s wrong, mom.”

“Hmm. It might have to do with his crush,” Minako pretended to whisper, “Yuko told me.”

“A crush?” Hiroko glanced up at Yuuri, “Is this true?” Her smile was soft and hopeful.

Yuuri almost swallowed his tongue, but there was no escape, not with Minako’s laser-focused gaze on him. “Um... Yes, but I don’t think anything will come of it.”

“Don’t give up, if you really like that person then you’ll work hard to make them happy, right?” Hiroko gently wrapped Yuuri in her scent and Yuuri hugged her tightly. “I’m sure it will be alright, Yuuri. And even if it isn’t you can come home.” She pats his cheek affectionately and goes into the viewing room.

“Minako,” he smiled and bowed his head, letting Minako rub her chin into his hair. Yuuri hummed and let her scent wash over him, familiar as his own mother’s.

“You smell worried,” said Minako, “More worried than unrequited love deserves. You want my help?”

“No, it’s fine. Just a business thing that’s turning out to be more confusing and difficult than I thought.”

Minako sniffed the air with disdain, “Well you know that we’re all here to support you, so I don’t know why you aren’t asking for help. You can’t be Mr. Perfect all the time, you know.” She put her hands on his shoulders, “If you don’t tell me what’s got you smelling like a sewer, I’ll steal Kenjirou from you. ”

“UGH.” Yuuri rested his cheek on Minako’s shoulder, “ I doubt Kenjirou would betray me anyway, so you’re wasting your time.”

Minako’s scent turned from curious to smug, making Yuuri laugh ruefully.

“My crush...” Yuuri hesitated, and Minako’s eyes brightened in interest, “It’s...” he chewed his lip, he didn’t want to bring up Victor himself, that felt unfair.

“Give me the basics,” insisted Minako, “You need advice and you know how I love giving advice so I can be smug about it. Especially with you.”

Yuuri relaxed, smiling softly at his mentor. “So I’ve been watching them for a while, and I thought it was just dumb crush, but I finally got to talk with them and I realized that-“ Yuuri trailed off, his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth.

“Well, what do they do? What are they like?”

Yuuri swallowed and said quietly, “It’s Victor. From-” He groaned, “From the posters in my room.”

For a moment, Minako just gaped and then shouted, “I’m so happy for you! But wait... Did Victor reject you?”

“We just talked, nothing more. I was so awkward about it too.” Yuuri covered his face, remembering the conversation.

 “Hm... Well that is a good start, I suppose.”

“You’re being sarcastic and I don’t appreciate it.”

“I mean it! Talking is important, maybe Victor doesn’t like you yet, but he will. You’re a good man, and if Victor is even a little attracted to you- Well just don’t mess it up.”

Yuuri chewed on the velvet surface of his inner lip, “You know I’m bad at talking about things.”

“Do you care about Victor’s feelings?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Then you’ll figure yourself out.” Minako nodded decisively, as if that was the end of the conversation, everything smoothed over. “I know you’re young, but if it’s possible, find small ways to start. A few comments, a text, an email. Small things that will get you comfortable with talking normally, I know how bad you get. You turn into a mannequin.”

“Yeah...” He frowned, wondering if he’d already made a bad impression on Victor. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Yuuri bumped his forehead against Minako’s. Her scent was warm and tasted of the parental hearthfire Yuuri associated with Hasetsu and his family.

“You’d be a fucking mess,” said Minako confidently, smoothing his hair back.

“I would,” said Yuuri and Minako laughed.

“I’m glad you’re not alpha enough to deny it.” She leaned back and cupped his face, “When did my baby grow up? You’re out wooing gorgeous men and working so hard for us.” Her eyes suddenly looked a wet and Yuuri’s heart melted in affection.

“I’ll always be your baby,” said Yuuri, forcing himself to exude a bit more confidence so he could tease Minako and prevent both of them from crying. “I doubt I’ll ever get it out of your head that you didn’t whelp me.”

“Mm,” said Minako, leaning forward to rub her cheek against Yuuri’s, “How would you even know? It’s not like you remember being born. Maybe I was too busy to raise you so I foisted you off on the Katsukis.”

They were both giggling now, and tears averted, Minako pinched his stomach, “Although I concede you’d be thinner if you were mine by blood.”

“Careful,” yelped Yuuri, and Minako laughed.

She let him go, “I’m going to head inside and get _sloshed_ with your father.”

“One of these days you’re going to poison yourself,” Yuuri growled, making Minako smile widely.

“Ah? And what’s a pup like you going to do about it?” She pinched his cheek and slid into the loud viewing room. Yuuri picked Axel back up and went to find Takeshi.

..

Yakov had worked himself up into a lather while talking with Katsuki, and he couldn’t figure out why.

Yakov tried thinking back, but no. Katsuki hadn’t done anything untoward. Yet.

“I’m back! Lunch was great! Although Mila- Yakov, what’s wrong you look terrible. Your face is green, please don’t throw up on the ice.”

Victor cheerfully stepped onto the ice in his sneakers and slid towards Yakov, still teasing him.

It was Victor, realized Yakov, he was worried about Victor, not Katsuki. Victor was the one who’d shown interest in Katsuki from the get go, that’s what it was.

It wasn’t Katsuki he had to watch out for, it was Victor. Dammit. If Victor wanted something there was no hope, unless Katsuki didn’t want Victor back. He glowered at his student who _still_ hadn’t stopped talking.

“Shut up,” he said irritated at the incessant chatter, which only prompted Victor to ‘ooohh’ and wonder if Lilia had made him sleep on the couch. “Get your shit on and start warming up, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Yakov locked himself in his office and called Katsuki again. He wasn’t even sure how to go about this.

He checked the time, it was almost eleven in Japan.

How? How to figure out if Katsuki was only toying with Victor? But why would Katsuki mess with the golden goose he’d paid for? Although Yakov was glad someone finally had the fucking sense to see Victor for who he was, it made him nervous as well.

“This is Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Even through the shitty reception of his office, Yuuri sounded crisp and focused.

“Coach Yakov? Is there something wrong? It’s only been an hour since you last called.”

“Are you coming to Victor’s next competition.”

“Ah, I’m not sure. I suppose I could make time, it would be good to make it official in front of the press as soon as possible. When is Victor’s next competition?”

“Never mind that,” said Yakov curtly, “there’s the fundraising even in Brisbane, is Katsuki Enterprises going to be there?”

“Ah, I think so...”

“We were invited, so if you want to wrap up all of these dramatics, you or a representative will be there.”

“I will see you in a couple of weeks then.”

He stalks out of his office and heads back to the rink, Victor and Mila are taking turns doing spins and Georgi is recording them. The intermediate class is due in five minutes.

“You three, get over here. Georgi, how are those jumps coming along?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“Mila. Yours?”

“Meh, jumps are for losers.” She shrugged.

“You two are going to work on that today. Victor?”

“My jumps are good. It’s the transitions that are shaky.”

“Alright. Then work on that, get Georgi to help you if you get stuck. The intermediate students have time on the rink so stay on this half. Oh... Also, we’re _all_ going to Brisbane. Not just me.”

Mila shrieked and tried to strangle Georgi in her delight, “Really?!”

Yakov smirked at the astonishment of his students, “Yes. Really. There’ll be exhibitions, if you want to show off, feel free.”

“Oooh!” Victor clapped his hands, “Mila, let’s do something-“

“No!” snapped Yakov, “No lifts!”

Both Mila and Victor booed Yakov before flying away.

...

“Are you two ready?” Yakov patted his pockets once more and was satisfied he had everything.

“Yep!” Mila grinned and grabbed Victor’s arms, shaking him, “I’m so excited!”

Victor laughed and let himself be shaken. Mila’s last year as a junior was going well. One silver and one bronze, and two scrapes for fourth place.

The warm up time before the competition was chaos: two skaters collided and one of the women’s singles skaters started a fist fight. She was lead out of the skaters’ areas, bucking and pulsing out waves of furious beta pheromones.

“Ew,” said Mila, sniffing in disdain, “I’m glad to still be a junior, I’d hate to be lumped together with someone like _that_.”

“Hush,” said Victor, patting her back, “poor woman was probably already on edge and someone just set her off. She should have rescheduled her competition if she was going to be scraping.”

Mila reached up and pinched Victor, “Don’t be crude.”

“Fine. Territorial.” Victor absently played with the tab of his Team Russia jacket.

“You think she should have pulled out.”

“I think she could have hurt someone, you’ll never catch me on the ice during a heat, and I doubt an alpha’s going to try to skate while rutting. There are allowances for a reason, so _that_ doesn’t happen.” Victor steered Mila back towards the quieter areas of the skater areas where Yakov was chatting with the coach from Italy.

..

“Congratulations, Mr. Nikiforov!” Yuko bowed and handed over the bouquet of yellow roses, “I’m the representative from Katsuki Enterprises, Nishigori Yuko. I think we’ll be seeing more of each other soon.” She smiled and shook Victor’s hand.

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Nishigori. And I sure hope so, although my coach is being ornery.” Victor laughed lightly. He smelled the roses and smiled, there was a curious scent that Victor tried chasing but couldn’t place. “But what are these for? You’re not my official sponsor yet and I didn’t compete.”

“Oh they’re not from Katsuki Enterprises.” Yuko looked strangely smug about it, “I hope you enjoy the banquet.” She bowed her head once more and then left.

Victor didn’t dare hope they were from Yuuri, that would be too bold. The few minutes they had spoken showed Yuuri to be intensely reserved, saying little of the thoughts that flashed behind his eyes.

“Vitya!”

He turned smoothly, “Look at my beautiful roses.” He made sure to keep his voice quiet, a subtle warning for Yakov to not freak out.

“Yes, yes,” said Yakov impatiently, only barely bothering to look at the yellow flowers, “Which sponsor gave you that? Make sure to send them a thank you. As a card, not email. Now come on, people want to interview Mila.”

Yakov paused when Victor meekly followed him without complaint. He glanced at the flowers and then at the smirk on Victor’s lips.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but it better stop.”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

.

“It’s too bad you’re not eighteen,” said Victor, grabbing a handful of popcorn they’d smuggled into the room, “We could’ve made Yakov’s hair turn _white_.”

“I think that’s why he’s out drinking now, before I turn eighteen and he feels obligated stalk us to the clubs.”

Victor snickered at the thought of Yakov suffering club music in order to keep an eye on them. Mila emerged from the bathroom and twirled, “What do you think?” She wore a lavender lingerie bodysuit.

Victor nodded slowly as if approving, then said, “I love it. Screams, ‘I’m desperate, fuck me.’ ”

“Vitya!” She grabbed a shoe and threw it at him.

He laughed and knocked the popcorn off the bed trying to dodge it. “Help!” He yelled, “Mad beta on the loose! Heeelp!”

Mila slung a pillow at him, and it hit Victor’s stomach, tumbling him flat onto the bed. “I’m joking! Oh I’m sorry! Don’t pull my hair!” He yelped when Mila tugged cruelly on his long braid.

“This is important Vitya,” Mila helped him back up, “I really like this girl. Please, honest opinion.” She stood in front of the long mirror, scrutinizing herself.

Victor sighed and said, “It’s cute, but a bit over the top. Why not just choose two matching pieces? And you can wear a sheer top?”

Mila brightened up, “Genius. That way I can still show off but not look desperate.” Victor stood behind Mila.

“Don’t worry,” said Victor, his eyes shining, “I’m sure you’ll still manage to look desperate.” He laughed when Mila growled and shoved him into the wall.

Victor ended up digging through Mila’s suitcase for an outfit.

“Where are you even taking this girl?”

Mila leaned over him, watching as he picked and discarded different choices. “Not sure since we can’t get into any of the clubs,” she rolled her eyes at the injustice.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just go to the hotel after party, you could have laid her out tonight instead of trying to-”

Victor yelped when Mila pinched his jaw.

“I told you! This is important, I don’t just want her, I want _her.”_

“Ah,” said Victor, before choosing a flowing crop top, he leaned back, giving Mila a puzzled look, “Then why-“

“I don’t want romantic advice from _you.”_

“Oh, so I’m good enough to choose your outfit for your mystery date, but not anything else?” Victor pouted, trying to make Mila feel bad.

“Oh don’t even try that omega bullshit,” said Mila, pushing back against the soft hurting feelings Victor was rolling over her, “I’m immune to it. Go try it on Yakov, he’s a sucker for your puppy eyes.”

Victor sighed and leaned back, feeling put out, “Whatever.”

Mila laughed and hugged him, “Oh no,” she crooned, “Did I hurt your perfect little feelings?” She cackled and pretended to rock him like a child.

“I deserve respect,” protested Victor, trying to throw her off, but Mila just crooned and kept a stranglehold on him. Luckily for Victor, Yakov stumbled in, quietly drunk off his ass.

“Mila, let Victor breathe. Victor, stop talking.”

“I’m not even-“ choked out Victor before Mila released him. Victor scrambled back onto the bed, pretending to use a pillow as a shield.

“Yakov,” Mila whined before Victor could get a word in, “Victor called me a slut.”

“I did not! I mean it’s true, but I’d _never-_ ”

“Ugh,” Yakov pointed to them, “I appreciate you two didn’t go to the afterparty like I asked, but don’t push it. I’m too drunk to deal with you two.”

Mila hissed at Victor, “ _Do something.”_

Victor stretched on the bed and said, “Yakov, I booked Mila and I train tickets for this _amazing_ party in Amster-“

“No!” barked Yakov, crossing the connecting door to his room, he stuck his head out, “Neither one of you are going anywhere outside of this city! You two are either going to stay in this hotel or you will stay within a five block radius until we leave!”

Mila looked at Victor who waved down her glare. He followed Yakov into the adjoining room, “But Yakov! Mila was supposed to meet this super _cute_ girl at the train station-“

“If you don’t let me shower, I’m going to make you eat this bar of soap after I’ve used it!”

“Touchy,” muttered Victor, returning to his and Mila’s room.

“You made things worse,” Mila hugged a pillow to her.

“Shh, no. I’m going to put on a movie and you just pretend to cry a little when he comes back in here.”

“I can’t cry on command,” snapped Mila. She smelled frantic, twisting the comforter in her hands.

“You will if you want to chase tail,” said Victor tartly, unwilling to deal with a courting beta.

Victor got a faceful of musty pillow for his trouble.

When Yakov stepped out of the shower, marginally less drunk, he sighed at Victor sulking and Mila sniffling into her pillow.

“Mila. Victor and I have business tomorrow at a nice restaurant, you can take your date there.”

“Really?!”

 _“What?!_ ” Victor feels betrayed, “How come _I-_ “

“Silence! The person we’re meeting with is Katsuki, we’ve signed your contract and this is just a polite lunch thing I insisted on.”

“Oh,” said Victor, in a very small voice.

“ _Oh_ ,” mimics Yakov, grimacing, “That’s all he says, _oh._ Mila, call your date and tell them to be at-“

“Yes!” Mila shrieks and yanks Victor to his feet, jumping and shrieking on the bed; Victor feels like his arms might be yanked out of their sockets.

.

They leave Mila at the entrance of the restaurant, wearing an outfit Victor picked out which Yakov begrudgingly agreed was very cute.

He distantly registers Yakov’s low-pitched growl when Yuuri stands up from the table. Yuuri looks _amazing_. He’s wearing a simple white button-down, but it’s intricately embroidered with silver and black thread, delicate birds and twisting vines wind their way up his arms to rest on his shoulders. And there’s a blackbird carved from dark wood broach cinched to his throat.

“Katsuki,” says Yakov loudly. Yuuri blinks and Victor realizes that as much as he was staring, Yuuri was staring back.

“Mr. Feltsman. Victor.”

“Yuuri, I’m really happy to see you again!”

Yuuri gives him a small and quick smile, but when Yakov cuts in again, saying they should get to business, Yuuri’s eyes flatten.

.

Yakov is suffering. He’s suffering and it’s his own goddamned fault. He should have left both Mila and Victor locked in the hotel room to drive each other crazy instead of him. Yakov warily eyed Victor who was nervously chatting up a storm for Katsuki, and Katsuki... he looked like a fool just staring mutely at Victor.

Yakov sighed and threw down his napkin, “Well, since everything else is sorted out, I just wanted to confirm that you’ll be at the Grand Prix for the press.” He ignored the glare Victor threw his way.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, but I’m going to be busy those dates. I apologize. Miss Nishigori will be there instead.”

Yakov huffed, “I guess it can’t be helped. Victor, let’s go.”

Katsuki looks startled and Victor turns to him, looking furious.

“Oh, are you tired, Yakov? That’s alright, you go on ahead,” said Victor sweetly, “I want to stay here a little longer. Buy me another drink Yuuri?”

“Okay,” says Yuuri, immediately getting up to go chase down a waiter instead of just waving one down.

Yakov wishes he was drunk “I want you packed and standing in front of the hotel by 5pm. Do you understand me?”

“Last time I checked I haven’t forgotten my native tongue,” said Victor coolly.

“For your sake, I hope not,” growled Yakov stalking away.

Even though they’d switched to Russian, Victor was glad Yakov was gone by the time Yuuri was back.

“What did you get for yourself?” asked Victor as Yuuri slid a long island over to him.

“Um, rum and coke. I don’t really drink a lot so I ordered the first thing I could remember.”

Victor laughed, “I hope you like it. It’s a shame you’re busy during the Grand Prix.” ~~~~

“Can’t be helped,” said Yuuri stiffly, “I’d be there if I could.”

“Oh well,” said Victor, willing to drop the subject if Yuuri wanted to avoid it. “I love your broach.”

“Broach?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose, hand coming up to his throat, “The bolo tie? I picked it up in Mexico, I thought it was pretty.”

“It’s so pretty,” said Victor wistfully, if he had enough money his closet would be less than sensible, but he’d look so so pretty.

“I’ll pick one up for you next time I go,” said Yuuri, smiling hesitantly, “Although I really recommend going yourself to customize it.”

“Sure,” said Victor drily, “Next time I go I’ll pick one up.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Fair enough. You’ll just have to come with me.”

Throughout the meal Yuuri had slowly allowed himself to relax, going from looking almost bored to adding to the conversation.

“Do you want to walk around?” asked Victor. Hoping Yuuri would want to spend more time with him after lunch.

“I- Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Victor beamed at Yuuri, “Great! I’ll be right back.” He _was_ going to find the bathroom, but spotted Mila and her mystery date before reaching his destination. Victor pulled out his phone and snapped a few surreptitious pictures, trying to gauge how close he could get before being discovered.

“What are you doing?”

Victor felt someone breathe into his neck, and he swallowed his shriek. “Yuuri! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why would you sneak up on me?!”

Yuuri glanced around Victor, “Who are you spying on?”

“I’m not!” sputtered Victor, aware of how guilty he looked.

“Which is why we’re not hiding behind this plant, right?”

Victor realized that Yuuri was teasing him, that absolutely charming smile was for _him._

“I deny everything,” said Victor, pushing Yuuri back so Mila wouldn’t see them, “You can’t prove anything.” From this close Victor finally got a mouthful of Yuuri’s scent; it was faint and washed out by soaps, confusing itself with some cologne, but Victor could taste the unmistakable musk of alpha. Victor knew what Yuuri was of course, Yuuri’s profile was easily found on his family’s website, but it was nice to finally let his hind brain confirm what he had read.

Yuuri looked amused and allowed Victor to grab his arm to drag him out of the restaurant. They ended up walking the neighboring streets, talking and letting their shoulders bump together as the winter sun dipped below the tall buildings. Soon, too soon Victor’s phone rang with Yakov’s number.

“It’s Yakov,” said Victor, “I have to answer.”

Yuuri shrugged and tucked his hand into Victor’s elbow to steer him through the streets as Victor concentrated on the phone call.

“What is it?”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” said Yakov, “I just picked up Mila from the restaurant, we’re going to the tourist shops to pick some things up, do you want to come?”

“No.” Victor absently allowed Yuuri to steer him through the thickening crowds. “I’ll just meet you at the hotel, Yuuri can give me a ride.” He hung up before Yakov could say anything to the contrary.

“Do you need to go?”

Victor nodded, “Can you give me a ride?”

“You don’t even need to ask,” said Yuuri.

...

“I don’t think I should be in here,” said Yuuri, standing in the doorway to Victor’s room. He didn’t want to walk into a room that smelled so heavily of another alpha _and_ a beta, especially not when the scents were rolled into a single family scent. Just instinctually, it made the hairs on his nape stand on end, he was intruding into a family’s space, even if Victor had invited him inside.

“Don’t be silly,” said Victor, who thankfully hadn’t noticed how he was reacting. Yuuri thought that if Victor noticed, Yuuri might as well shout from the rooftops that he was an insecure alpha and unsuitable as a partner.

He didn’t want Victor taking him off that list, so he cautiously stepped into the room, touching absolutely nothing.

For some reason, Victor insisted that Yuuri help him pack.

Yuuri wasn’t going to touch anything with a ten-foot pole, desperately he looked around for some sort of excuse.

“Is something wrong?”

 _Shit!_ Yuuri whirled to face Victor whose arms were full of toiletries.

“Uh... I’m not sure what stuff is yours,” lied Yuuri who’d memorized Victor’s scent the first time they met. Victor who’d been fresh off the ice, showered but not suppressed when they shook hands. Yuuri had been dazed for a few minutes afterwards, his traitorous hind brain focusing his entire mind to crowing over Victor’s scent and touch.

Lovely Victor, who smelled like everything Yuuri wanted but didn’t know how to name.

“Oh... I didn’t think of that,” said Victor, frowning and looking around. Usually if it was just him and Yakov the room stayed neat, but somehow Mila managed to spread her stuff everywhere _and_ toss around both his and Yakov’s things too, to have their scents mingle into one cohesive. Of course Yuuri wouldn’t be able to tell which things were his, Victor wasn’t even sure Yuuri knew _his_ scent. Damn Mila.

Youngling betas were the _worst._

Victor was about to apologize when Yuuri spotted the scrapbook on Victor’s bed and tilted his head in an absolutely _adorable_ way.

“That’s my dream fashion book,” said Victor, dropping his stuff on the bed and reaching for the book, he flipped it open and held it out for Yuuri to take. But Yuuri kept his hands clasped firmly together, although he looked interested.

“I think I used to have that sweater,” said Yuuri, looking at the pictures, “It’s really comfortable.”

“Used to? What happened?”

“A baby happened to it,” said Yuuri, laughing, “My cousin’s, you’ve met her right? Nishigori Yuko?”

Victor thought it was adorable that Yuuri let a baby do something heinous to a thousand dollar sweater. “Oh yes! She’s very nice.”

Yuuri edged closer, peering at the other cut-out items in the book, “Why is this sweater in your scrapbook? Why not just buy it?”

“I will once I have the money for it saved up,” said Victor, grinning, “We’re not all born into money.”

“No,” said Yuuri, mouth curling into something soft, “You were born with something better than money.”

He looked so serious about it that Victor gently closed his book instead of responding. “How long are you going to be here?” He went back to packing, unwilling to admit that Yuuri probably had to leave.

“Not sure. A few more days for business.” It was stifling in the room, Yuuri felt like he was trying to breathe in smoke.

“Am I ‘just business’?” asked Victor, trying to tease Yuuri and make him feel more at ease.

“N-no of course not,” said Yuuri, turning on his heel to face Victor. “Oh, you- you’re teasing me,” he said, eyes narrowing.

“A little,” admitted Victor, smiling, “You just make it so easy. There’s really no need to feel like you’re intruding here. I invited you in.” He dumped an armful of Yakov’s things on Mila’s bed.

Yuuri looked even more embarrassed and Victor laughed, “You’re so cute.”

“Ah,” said Yuuri intelligently, his gaze dropping to the floor and scent turning sour.

“Yuuri, are you married?” Victor wondered if that was why Yuuri was so skittish.

The blush that crawled up Yuuri’s throat would be enough to tempt most people, and Victor was no exception. “What kind of question is that?” Yuuri looked almost hurt or angry at the question.

“I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

“Toes?” Yuuri was looking at him, his scent growing more confused and distressed.

Either Yuuri was really good at this, or incredibly bad. Victor thought, hoped, it was the latter.

“I’m asking if you have any lovers.” Victor dropped the pretense of packing his things to stand in front of Yuuri, reaching out to brush his fingers against the soft jut of Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Why?”

“Oh my god,” said Victor weakly, realizing that Yuuri was just bad at this. “Yuuri... I’m trying to hit on you.”

“You’re _what?”_ Yuuri looked stunned, taking a step back. Victor didn’t expect that reaction, it pulled a shocked laugh from him, his throat tightening up. It was plenty obvious Yuuri admired his skating and thought him beautiful, but what if that was all Yuuri wanted, all he needed from Victor?

“I mean!” Yuuri hunched his shoulders, “Uh... thank you? I don’t know what to say. I didn’t think-“

Victor licked his lips, “It’s just... the way you look at me. I thought you were interested.”

“Nngh, I’m such a creep. I am _so_ sorry.“ Yuuri covered his face, his ears turning red.

“I was really flattered,” said Victor, laughing so his voice wouldn’t betray him.

Yuuri looked up and winced. “I’m sorry, I’m really bad at this. I... don’t have anyone else.”

“You don’t? So I’m not just imagining things?”

“No!” Yuuri wrung his hands, “No, definitely not. I’m glad you said something because I never would have.”

“No?”

“You’re just so-“ Yuuri swallowed, “you’re so amazing, how could I ever measure up?”

“That’s not really your decision,” said Victor softly, “ _I_ like you. _I_ think you’re amazing too.”

Yuuri’s face said he didn’t believe Victor for a second, but was willing to shut up and play along.

“I think I should go,” said Yuuri, restlessly shuffling from one leg to the other.

“I understand,” said Victor, the smells were probably getting to Yuuri in addition to the conversation, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Don’t worry! Keep packing, I don’t want Yakov to use this as an excuse to get mad at you.”

Victor pressed a finger to his lips, “I don’t think he’ll try anything from now on. But you probably have things to do anyway.”

They stood at the door, staring at one another, wondering what else to say.

“I...” Yuuri laughed nervously.

“What?” Victor suddenly felt self conscious of having this this very cute and flighty man standing in his messy room saturated in the scents of other people.

“I was going to ask if I could call you but...”

“Oh!”

They exchanged contact information and then Yuuri was gone, with only the lingering scent of his cologne and Victor’s tumbled emotions as evidence he was ever there.

 


	3. Off Kilter - Part 1

Victor frowned and pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the wind whistle into his lungs and back out again, he came to a halt near Yakov. He knew exactly what Yakov was going to say, he could feel it, in the stiff turns and in the way the air didn’t flow through his fingers. He’d fucked up again.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yakov kept his voice low. “Well?” he said to his student who remained silent. “Do you want to explain today’s third crapshoot of a run-through, or should I?”

Victor blinked, sullenly turning his cheek away from Yakov, but he kept his voice bright. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

For a long moment, Yakov glared at him and Victor was privately glad to be at public practice, surrounded by Yakov’s brood of tiny skaters. He couldn’t get too loud or awful while surrounded by ungainly seven and eight-year-olds.

“It’s that damned boy,” spat Yakov, and Victor groaned at seeing the small, bright eyes flit between him and Yakov like a tennis match, “Again. It’s happening again. I thought since he didn’t live nearby that it would be different! I was a fool!” His voice was steadily rising in volume. “You always throw-“ Yakov snapped his mouth shut when Victor flinched at the aggressive scent pouring from Yakov.

Victor grimaced. Yakov was right and wrong at the same time. Victor pushed back, cutting a pattern through the kids, making them squeal as they tried to scamper out of his way. “No and yes.”

“Explain yourself,” grunted Yakov, “And stop terrorizing the novices.” He turned towards the children, “Go on. All of you. Go put your skates on.” For a minute, they watched the pups run, slide, and thump across the ice in their street shoes. First step of being an ice skater was getting over that jarring experience of falling. Yakov turned back to him and uncrossed his arms, trying to reach out to soothe whatever had unsettled his student. But Victor ignored the soothing scents, wrinkling his nose at Yakov.

“I got my first paycheck today, and-” he stopped in front of Yakov again, “It’s just a lot to process. I thought I could- I’m not even sure why I’m so-“ Frustrated, Victor tugged on his hair, braided and tucked down the back of his practice shirt. Victor wanted to get away from this conversation and back to his practice, his head felt stuffed of cotton.

“That’s it?” asked Yakov, his eyebrows creeping up, “That’s all that has your head on backwards? Get off the fucking ice and get into the gym and stretch until your eyes cross. I don’t want to see you working out or in the dance studio. I _also_ expect to see you for dinner, don’t think I haven’t noticed you losing weight again! Call that useless lump of a boyfriend if it will help.” Yakov looked disgusted. The scrambling, wobbly pack of novices somehow took to the ice again, swarming around Yakov.

“First of all-“ Victor sputtered, unsure of where to begin unravelling the snarl of things Yakov had just said. “He’s not my-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Yakov, cutting him off, already moving away towards Georgi who was the favorite to win gold that spring, “Get out of my sight, Victor!”

Georgi glanced at Yakov and then over to Victor, who stuck his tongue out at Georgi. The older skater sighed and patiently waited for Yakov.

“Coach was laying onto you pretty thick,” Mila was sitting on the barrier, sweat-slicked hair pulled up high into a bun, “Is he in a bad mood or was it just you?” She tried kicking a leg out to stop Victor from exiting the rink, but he batted her aside.

Victor chuckled, pasting a sarcastic smile onto his face, “Just me. He’s not worried though, just pissed I’m distracted.”

Mila dropped her leg, drumming her heels into the boards. “So _that_ wasn’t about your boyfriend?” she teased.

“You have a _boyfriend_?”

Victor groaned and thought he heard Mila’s choked-off giggling. He turned to look at the blond kid Yakov had picked up in some random rink in Moscow. Yuri Plisetsky.

“I don’t believe that’s your business, kitten.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Mila casually lean against the boards, pretending to drink from her water flask. Nosy.

Yuri might be small and young, but he was ferociously aggressive about knowing everything about everyone in the rink. “That’s not my name.”

“Are you sure you’re not presented,” asked Victor, “You’re awfully aggressive for someone who’s not supposed to have presented.” He pretended to scent the air, tasting it for pheromones. Even though Yuri only gave off base emotions typical of unpresented children, Victor pretended to be confused by what he smelled. “Hmmm.... Weird...”

Yuri’s hands flew to his neck and he turned pink, “Fuck you!” He turned and hopped onto the ice, skidding to the far side of the rink to clutch as the ends of Yakov’s coat. Yakov looked startled when Yuri brushed against him, but immediately turned back to Georgi, ignoring the pup, even when Yuri flipped Victor off.

“That was really mean, Vitya. You know he’s sensitive about that.” Mila turned to look at Victor, humming, “Yakov must have hit a nerve.” Victor ignored her, busying himself with sending a message.

 

[You]

Hi! how’s your day going?

Mine’s not going so good, Yakov kicked me off the ice today. :’C

 

Victor yanked his laces loose and tugged his boots off, if Yakov wasn’t going to let him skate then he wasn’t going to stay here. Mila sighed loudly and dramatically, dragging the sound out, “ Don’t forget about dinner, Vitya. Yakov wants us to bond with the kitty.”

Victor wrestled on his sneakers, he loved these sneakers. Soft and cushioned and kind to his trashed feet. “I’ll be at home. I forgot my wallet,” lied Victor, knowing Mila was a hound for lies, hoping she didn’t offer to give him a ride.

“I’ll tell Yakov. Victor?”

He makes the mistake of looking up, Mila hopped off the barrier and reached out to him. Resigned to having a nosy, _nosy_ family, Victor walked over to lay his cheek on her shoulder. Mila did the same, shifting her head so their necks touched.

“You’re going to be okay, Vitya.”

Victor sighed, “Okay.” Mila pulled away, scrutinizing him. It was impossible not to smile at her. Victor felt lighter and chuckled when she pulled his braid out of his shirt, “There. A pretty omega for people to admire.”

...

The city is bustling with early afternoon activity; nannies with kids, shopkeepers setting up for the evening rush, students rushing to an early dinner so they could rush back to their studies. Victor paused at an intersection, breath coming quick into his mouth as he looked at everyone moving through their lives with purpose. Was this it? Was this what life was like outside of the rink? Someone’s grandmother poked him in the back, “Move it!” Victor grinned and moved with the crowd across the road, to catch the bus.

 

[Yuuri!]

Sorry, for the wait. I was in a meeting.

What happened? Are you hurt?

 

[You]

No. I’m fine.

Just... distracted.

So distract me!!  C:

What was your meeting about???

When do I get to see you again????

 

[Yuuri!]

It wasn’t anything exciting, I don’t want to bore you.

We just saw each other in Brisbane, remember??

 

[You]

You injure me! You don’t want to see me again??

 

[Yuuri!]

THAT’S NOT IT!

 

[You]

I know I know. I was just being dramatic.

You know me!! Ha ha

 

Victor leapt from the bus a few blocks from his apartment building, a hodge-podge collection of student housing and cheap city-living. The place was home to other athletes or artistic performers, so when a crew of people holding giant cases tried exiting the building as he was going in, Victor backed up, holding the door for them. “Ladies. Gentlemen.”

“Victor,” they chorused.

“Have a set playing tonight?” he asked politely.

“You should come,” said Mercy, holding a trumpet case and a heavy-looking backpack.

“Can’t,” said Victor with real regret in his voice, “Yakov would kill me for skipping out on his weekly dinners again. Good luck tonight though.” He stepped inside the building through the tall salt rocks placed near the doors.

Anna, the lady who watched the front desk, looked up from idly flipping through a magazine geared towards omegas that promised to teach techniques to satisfy your lover in five easy steps.

“You should be training.” Anna put the magazine face down and Victor was grateful he didn’t have to be confronted with those glossy pictures.

“Coach kicked me off the ice,” said Victor mournfully. “Any mail?”

“Underweight again?” asked Anna, eyeing Victor up and down. She heaved herself upright and pulled out a box, “This came for you. Sounded like clothes when I shook it.”

“Oh thank you for checking,” said Victor curtly, “I appreciate the warning. Feel free to let yourself into my apartment to snoop as well.”

Anna smiled, her round face turning mischievous, “Don’t be like that. If Yakov says you need fattening up you know my door is always open.”

“I’m not having a threesome with you and whoever you’re currently fucking,” said Victor tartly, taking the package.

“Prude,” muttered Anna and forged Victor’s initials on her ‘received package’ document before picking her magazine back up.

Victor ignored her in favor of trying to balance everything on one hand so he could look at Yuuri’s text.

 

[Yuuri!]

I should have guessed.

When are you free?

I miss you too.

 

Victor grinned, pressing his phone against his mouth, feeling a bubble of happiness shove his feelings of dread aside.

“Are you just going to stand there looking at your door like an idiot?”

Victor jerked his head up, “Eroleen. Surprise to not see you straddling someone.”

“Yowch. Bad day, sweetie?” Eroleen was an imposing force on the floor, shorter than Victor by at least five inches but much wider, her shoulders and back heavy with knotted muscle. Thickened knuckles and broad wrists a testament to her profession.

Victor let his head bang into his crappy plywood door, “Mixed bag. Want some coffee?”

“Sure. I’m going to drop this off,” she hefted her laundry, “You get that coffee started, honey.”

Victor shoved into his apartment and started up the coffee pot. It hummed and burbled while Victor looked into his cabinets for something to offer Eroleen besides sugar, toast, and jam. With an uncomfortable twist of his stomach, Victor realized just how little he must have eaten since his kitchen was bare except for a few bottled sauces and condiment bottles. Crap.

“Okay, I’m back! Now, how’ve you been? I saw you compete a couple weeks ago, congratulations.” Eroleen shut the door behind her, “I also brought you carbs.” She held a plate piled high with pastries. “Since I know you eat like a fucking bird.”

“Thank you,” said Victor, filling two mugs with coffee.

“Sugar for me,” said Eroleen bluntly, “I’m not like you. I need sustenance.” Victor stuck his tongue out.

“Do you have a bout soon? Is that why you aren’t training right now?” Victor carefully placed the mug of coffee in front of her and nimbly stepped away when she tried to pinch him.

“Naw, taking a break. Can you tell I’ve been slacking?” She flexed and Victor reached out to squeeze her arm.

“You haven’t lost a centimeter,” he said, smiling widely.

Eroleen clicked her tongue, “Of course not! But _you_ have. Anyone I need to beat up?” Her eyes glittered with promise and Victor believed her. Everyone knew that Eroleen was The Person to go to if they were being harassed.

Victor vividly remembers when a few alphas from the floor above decided to play a prank and stink up their hallway with aggressive, violence-laden pheromones. Victor hadn’t been scared enough to hide in his room, instead sticking his head out into the hallway to egg Eroleen on as she trashed the alpha’s faces into pulp. It had been glorious. Afterwards they’d walked the hallway together trying to calm down the younger or more frightened omegas. The older ones joining them in airing out the hallway.

Eroleen had been majestic while beating the alphas up, it was one of Victor’s favorite memories.

“Victor. Sweetheart.” She snapped her stubby fingers in front of his face.

He brushed them away. “Sorry, just remembering when you killed those alphas,” said Victor dreamily.

Eroleen chuckled, picking up her coffee and tasting it, winking at Victor when it proved to her liking. “I did no such thing. Just taught them, and everyone else in this building, that my babes aren’t to be messed with.” She grinned; all tooth and barbs.

“You make it sound like we’re all part of your harem,” said Victor, giggling. Eroleen snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought.

“You got me,” she said drily, “I’m really a mafia boss and you’re all paying me for protection.”

Victor’s phone buzzed, but he ignored it. “I’m sorry to say I only have my medals to offer you in payment.”

Eroleen crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, looking very much like someone not to cross. “Hm, acceptable. Your coach still on your case?”

Victor groaned, “Every single second of my life.”

“Good,” she stood up, draining the last of her coffee, “I’m leaving these here,” she pointed to the plate of sugar and bread confection.

“Oh no, please don’t,” said Victor, “I’m going to dinner with coach in a minute.” His phone buzzed again. “Honest.”

 

[Yakov<3]

We’ll pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready.

 

Victor sighed at the message. Eroleen picked up her untouched plate, “You’ll have to tell me your troubles next time then.”

“I don’t have troubles,” he said, even as Eroleen rounded the table, he looked up at her meekly, “Maybe it’s all in my head.”

She paused before pressing her hand on his shoulder, “Chin up, baby. You’ll make it,” and bent down to swipe her neck across his forehead.

“Ero- _leen!”_ Victor is more surprised than angry when her heavy scent settled over him like a weighted and thick comforter, hot rocks and steaming jungle greenery filled Victor’s mind.

“What?” She oozed innocence, “ Your forehead’s too goddamned big, I couldn’t resist. Talk to your friends. And eat carbs!” She blew him a kiss on her way out.

Victor remembered the box that arrived for him. A mystery. It’s good enough of a distraction until Yakov and company arrived.

Victor cut it open and gaped at the soft inner box, a creamy ribbon around a dark cardboard box stamped with the logo of a high-end designer. Tucked into the ribbon was a small card, all it said was his name in looping gold ink, nothing else. Victor pulled the box apart and found a gorgeous sweater, dark green with striped borders, softer than puppy fur. Victor couldn’t believe it, this was exactly the sweater from his dream book.

But how?

Yuuri.

He’d told Yuuri and somehow Yuuri had gotten him a sample from the company. He checked his phone, to see another message.

 

[Yuuri!]

Can I call?

 

Victor smoothed the sleeves of the sweater and dialed Yuuri.

“Hi!” Victor already felt small bubbles of excitement popping in his chest.

“Hi... Are you okay?” Yuuri sounded hesitant and nervous.

“Um.. yes? I don’t know... I just- Thank you for getting me the sweater,” Victor changed direction, “I don’t know how you convinced the company to do this but- Wow.”

“Convinced?”

“Yeah, to send me the sweater.” Victor pulled it over his head, “It’s _so_ pretty.”

“Well, normally when you buy something from a store they _have_ to give it to you. That’s the whole point.” Yuuri laughed quietly and Victor smiled, even though he still felt confused.

“You bought this for me?”

“Yes.”

“But-“

“Does it not fit? I was a little worried about that but they assured me it only came in one-size-for-all with nothing in between.” Yuuri sighed, sounding annoyed.

“No, it fits perfectly!” Victor tugged it over his head, managing to keep his phone tucked in his shoulder.

“Oh, then is it the wrong color? I’m sorry,  but I thought it would be fun to go and pick it out myself since it was for you.”

“The color is beautiful. Was it?” asked Victor, feeling a light-headed. He grabbed his keys and wallet, carefully locking the door behind him. “Fun, I mean?”

“Oh yes! I hate shopping for clothes for myself because there’s just so much, but I knew exactly what you wanted, so I didn’t have to wander the store wondering what you’d like. It was nice. Thank you.”

“You’re thanking _me?_ I’m the one wearing a sweater worth more than all of my kitchen appliances put together.” Victor laughed, still feeling disconnected from what was happening.

“Oh,” said Yuuri quietly, and then he cleared his throat, “Well, I have a lot of sweaters, you can have all of them if you want.”

Victor giggled, “You’re offering me your clothes? Like for nesting?” It was a delicious thought that made his face warm, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his sweater.

“I- What? No. I didn’t mean it like that! I would never presume-“

Victor burst out laughing and Yuuri made a noise like a choking cat.

“You’re teasing me again,” accused Yuuri, and Victor could almost imagine the slow, reluctant smile. “Where are you? It sounds really loud.”

“Just everyone in my building coming back from dinner,” said Victor as he squeezed down the stairs instead of having to wait for the elevators. “Sorry, I’ll be outside in a minute.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I have to go anyway, my sister’s expecting me to call her.”

Victor scratched his nails along the seam of his new sweater, “Okay. Thank you for the sweater. I really do love it. Call me again soon.”

“I will,” Yuuri’s voice was warm. Victor wanted to curl up there and sleep, “I’ll see you soon.”

..

Victor slept in the sweater and checked his bank account again in the morning. He tried to will away the awful gnawing in his stomach. It felt like food poisoning, an empty hollow sensation that made food unpalatable. Oh God, if he lost any more weight Yakov would kill him. Or worse, kick him off the ice again.

But food.... It sounded so hard. Victor rolled out of bed and tried to decide between showering and food. He doesn’t have energy for both _and_ skating. He looked at his calendar, relieved to see a short two hour ice day followed by the gym and then a free afternoon. Probably just speed training and a workshop.

 

[Gosha <3]

Packed yet? :)

 

Victor gasped, he’d forgotten!

Yakov had invited him, Mila, and Plisetsky to fly out to Mexico to watch Georgi compete. Without letting himself think too much about it he hauled his suitcase out.

 

[You]

Almost!

 

[Gosha <3]

:)

Can you bring breakfast?

Everyone’s hungry

 

Victor groaned. Well at least that solved the shower/breakfast problem. Shower first. Breakfast at the rink.

[You]

Ok.....

 

[Gosha <3]

Yakov wants some too.

 

[You]

*lightning bolt*

*skull*

 

[Gosha <3]

Vitya.....

 

...

Mila, Georgi and Yakov pounced on him almost immediately when he got into Yakov’s office.

“Sit, sit,” said Georgi, pushing Victor into a chair.

“Guh,” Victor held out the paper bag as Mila dug through it and tossed out closed containers. Victor forced himself to work through the egg and potatoes from his box. Chewing was a lot of work. Yakov eyed him thoughtfully, but said nothing, instead talking with Georgi about his competition in a few days. Mila left when she was done, handing Victor her trash before bolting out of the office. Victor was fumbling to do the same when Georgi beat him to it, tossing the styrofoam bowls into the trash and closing the door.

Resigned to his fate, Victor straightened up in his chair, eyeing Yakov warily but with a polite smile. But it was stupid to think Yakov would be persuaded by Victor’s media face; the man had been witness to Victor’s every mood. A polished smile would do nothing but confirm that something was wrong.

“Victor...”

“What.”

Victor’s smile was cut glass.

“Don’t talk to me in that tone. You know very well what.”

Victor shrugged, he wanted to go home, or to get on the ice. “I have to go, need to get my training in before this afternoon.” He tossed the trash into the bin.

“I honestly don’t know what to do with you,” said Yakov, dropping himself into the rusty office chair behind the desk, “You’re finally where you should be. Everything is secure, and you suddenly decide you don’t care?”

Ridiculous! Victor wound his face up into a polite snarl. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said evenly, “I’m perfectly fine. Now, can I go?”

Yakov eyed him with a tired and knowing look, “On the condition that if you lose a single ounce more, I _will_ suspend you from the ice. Indefinitely. Do we have an understanding? I want to see you eating your weight in protein. Yes?”

“Fine, Coach” said Victor tightly, breaking face for a second.

.

Victor ended up in the gym, folding himself into impossible shapes, enjoying the burn of his tendons stretching, stretching, stretching.

 Sharp nails dug into his back. “Ow!” He twisted around, reflexively slapping at the source of pain.

Yuri Plisetsky was standing there in a tiger print hoodie, with leopard print leggings and a scowl hot enough to scorch.

“Can I help you?” asked Victor sweetly, tugging his earphones out. But Plisetsky only scowled more, Victor shrugged and went back to his stretching.

Yuri melted onto the floor near him, starting his own stretching routine. He stared sourly at Victor. “Are you going with Yakov and that idiot to Mexico too?”

Victor languidly shifted positions, closing his eyes until he could sink into a proper stretch. “I’m already packed. Why?” Victor smoothly bent back resting his head on his calf.

“Because I’m going too and I don’t want to sit next to Yakov, switch with me.”

Victor was impressed the kid’s voice didn’t even shake, usually kids were intimidated either by his looks or his burgeoning reputation.

“How old are you,” Victor led the way into the next stretch and Yuri copied him, melting into the floor. “You do ballet?”

Plisetsky nodded, “Baranov-“

“Madame,” corrected Victor.

“Fuck off. Madame Baranovskaya is supposed to watch me in a couple of months.”

“Interesting,” said Victor idly, switching positions. Yuri followed him, but wasn’t doing it correctly. Victor said nothing.

The doors to the studio flew open, Mila bounced into the room, chatting loudly with someone on her phone. She paused, looking at Victor and Yuri. “He’s going to sprain his back, Victor.”

“I know.”

Mila scowled and walked over, quickly hanging up the phone, “Yuri, you’re doing it wrong. Like this.” She shifted his legs and back. Honestly Victor.”

Yuri curled his lip and shot Victor a poisonous glare. Victor shrugged, “I don’t have time to babysit. You want to be babied? Go somewhere else.”

Stretching her back, Mila placed her weight on Yuri to prevent him from leaving. “Don’t worry about Victor, he’s an asshole.” Victor wriggled his butt at them.

“Ugh.” Yuri turned away from Victor and followed Mila instead during the rest of the hour, but Victor kept catching the glances sneaked at him.

“I heard someone’s birthday is in March~!” Mila glanced at Yuri.

“Yeah,” he grumbled.

With a satisfied groan, Mila dropped onto the floor, tendons zinging. “What are you going to do for it? Are we invited?”

“My grandpa always does something for me. And no, you’re not invited.” Yuri changed positions and propped his head on stacked fists. He really was very pretty, thought Victor, if he’d get rid of that ugly expression. Model-worthy. Victor got up and waved good bye.

...

Yuuri woke up to the incessant chirping sound of his phone, Phichit’s face smiled up at him from the screen.

 

[Phichit]

You’re coming to Mexico right??????

It will be the first competition where you’ll see me actually compete!!!!

*ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

[Phichit]

Yuuuuuriiiii!!!!

＼(≧▽≦)／

 

[You]

Sorry, I was asleep.

Your coach and I already talked about this,

and since it’s your first competition since you signed on,

of course I’ll be there :)

Also, what the heck are those hooligans?

 

[Phichit]

Yeeeees!!

You better cheer really loud because Georgi Popovich will be there!!!

What time is it in Japan???

 

[Phichit]

Also...are you like thirty or something????

ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

 

[You]

Popovich? From Russia?

I’m not thirty....

 

[Phichit]

I KNOW you’re not thirty, I’m sending you a link for the ‘hooligans’

as you called them.

_-link-_

Use them wisely young one.

Where are you? It’s fine if you can’t come, I know you’re a busy busy man. All the business dealz

 

[You]

No no. You need my support.

Thailands best hope deserves back up.  
٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

 

[Phichit]

hold on, I have to weep. you’re incredibly cute. I can’t.

 

[You]

I’m sorry?

Oh, I never answered your question, sorry. Im in Alaska,

 

[Phichit]

ALASKA!!

Cool!! Someday I’ll go, there and take the BEST pictures.

I have my eye on this AMAZING camera in this consignment store.

It’s built from scratch.

 

[You]

It is very beautiful here.

I have to go, I don’t remember when was the last time I slept.

 

[Phichit]

Yuuri

(￣︿￣)

sleep is important

 

...

Travelling never wore Victor out, he loved hopping from country to country and peeking behind the scenes of each country. Plane rides were even more fun, Victor always demanded the middle seat, so even though his legs were jammed in uncomfortably, he could chat with the stranger on his other side.

“You three will be okay?” asked Yakov, he and Georgi were heading towards a different row. He, Mila, and Plisetsky were to sit together.

“Shoo,” said Mila, imperiously, “I want to nap.” Yakov levelled a warning finger towards Victor.

“Behave.”

“Honestly, Yakov. We’re on a plane. Relax.”

Grumbling, Yakov shook his head and moved on, Georgi winked at Victor, smiling gently.

“So how’s your boyfriend,” murmured Mila as she settled into her seat, careful not to bump her head on the salt rocks overhead and to not let Yuri overhear.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” said Victor crossly, “He’s.... I don’t know.” He also carefully avoided bumping his head on the salt rocks that absorbed scents, he rubbed his fingers on the recently scraped stone, coming away with some dust.

“Is that what’s got you in a bad mood?” Mila tugged out a blanket, tucking it around herself, “Yakov’s been going crazy trying to get you back on level. You’ve got a competition in less than a month.”

Victor scowled, “I know that.” He spoke too loud and now Plisetsky was staring at them, eyes narrowed.

“Then what’s the problem?” asked Mila, biting back a yawn that tried to crack her jaw open. “You’re not scent struck over your not-boyfriend are you?”

“Gross,” hissed Yuri. Victor pinched Mila’s arm. “Oops,” she said lightly, pinching him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your nice comments! I read all of them whenever I need inspiration!  
> I cut this chapter in half, so the next one will be up in a few days!! :3
> 
> Please stay tuned for a saucier chapter next time ;)


	4. Off kilter - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> hello again,  
> I hope you like the new chapter.  
> thank you for all of your comments and kudos.  
> I really love them and use them as motivation.

Mexico was _perfect_. Phichit immediately loved it, the international DF airport was messy and loud and he managed to buy three candied fruits before Ciao Ciao noticed. When they stepped outside into the wet freezing air, neither Ciao Ciao nor himself stood out at all, well maybe a 200 pound man with long wavy hair stood out a _tad_. But Phichit felt confident that he could slip into the crowds and mingle as a local.

They caught a cab to the skater’s hotel and relaxed for a few minutes before Ciao Ciao insisted he call Yuuri.

“I already texted him,” said Phichit, “but he didn’t respond. Why don’t we go out for lunch? I want to try that soup I read about.”

“Fine,” said Ciao Ciao, nostrils flaring in displeasure, “Let’s go out.”

The hotel lobby had been quiet earlier, but now skaters and their coaches were trickling in, checking in for the competition in a few days.

“Hold on a minute,” said Ciao Ciao, “I’m just going to say hi.”

“Five minutes,” said Phichit sternly, letting his coach go greet friends and acquaintances. Phichit’s gaze slid across the foyer and spotted Popovich, a lanky 24-year-old knot of muscle and romantic dramatics. Currently he looked on the verge of tears and curious, Phichit slowly meandered closer, noting that Popovich trailed behind his coach. The Russian red-headed singles women skater and Victor Nikiforov were on either side of Popovich, holding onto him tightly. What were _they_ doing here? Neither the woman nor Victor were in this competition.

“Hello!” said Phichit to Popovich, “Checking in?”

Popovich, who’d been talking rapidly to Victor and the woman looked thrown by Phichit’s approach. Phichit stepped back slightly, wary of the distressed scent Popovich was throwing up, but kept the megawatt smile on his face.

“Ah, yes,” said Popovich, reeling in whatever strong emotions had been threatening to spill over, “It’s nice to meet you. Congratulations on making it to the senior division.”

“Thank you!” said Phichit, sincerely delighted that Popovich knew enough of his career, it meant Popovich took him seriously.

Victor said something impatiently to Popovich. “Ah, sorry. My rinkmates Victor Nikiforov and Mila Babicheva.”

Phichit smiled at them, “Come to cheer on your friend?”

“Oh yes!” said Mila, matching Phichit’s smile, “How about you? Anyone in your cheer section?”

“Just my sponsor,” said Phichit, bragging. “You _might_ know of him? Katsuki Yuuri.”

To his shock, both Mila and Victor froze, but Victor recovered quickly, almost hiding the annoyance and anger that flitted across his face.

“What a coincidence,” said Victor sweetly, “He’s my sponsor too.”

“Really?!” Phichit grinned, “I love him. He’s a darling. I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you as well! Oh, I’ve got to go. My coach.” Phichit hurried away, already pulling his phone out. He threw back one more look at the Russians and saw Victor was looking at him, eyes narrowed.

“Everything alright?” asked Ciao Ciao, also glancing back and then at Phichit.

“Mmm,” said Phichit, “Nothing, nothing.”

 

[You]

So I think I accidentally made someone mad by mentioning your name?

I don’t think. I know they were mad. But idk WHY (μ_μ)

Sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

[$ Money Boy $]

It’s okay, I’m sure it was a misunderstanding.

What happened? Who was it?

I just landed a few minutes ago, very tired.

sorry if I don’t respond,,,

(￣0￣)●●●●   (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ

 

[You]

You’re adorable, which makes this more distressing.

Two russian skaters. Victor Nikiforov and Mila Babicheva.

But idk why they’re even here??? Theyre not competing! I checked

Is this a blood feud? Do I need to defend your honor??

I will!! (ノ°益°)ノ

 

Phichit waited for a few minutes, and when Yuuri eventually answered, he couldn’t even finish his dinner. Ciao Ciao looked at him with concern, but Phichit waved him off. Looking up the Russian skaters online. Huh, so Yuuri was also sponsoring Victor. Interesting.

 

[$ Money Boy $]

Ah.

 

When no other message came for ten minutes, Phichit dialed Yuuri, determined to make this right, even if he had no idea what he’d done _wrong._ But Yuuri spoke first.

“I’m sorry, I zoned out,” said Yuuri, “Uhm. It’s not your fault. What happened. It’s just-“

“You’re Victor’s sponsor,” interrupted Phichit, “Is that the problem? Is he angry you’re here with me?”

“N-no,” said Yuuri, and then sighed, “Listen. I hate talking over the phone. You’re staying at the hotel near the rink?”

“Yup! Room 320. OMG, am I forgiven? Is this a sleepover? I’ll get the popcorn-“

Ciao Ciao snatched the phone from his hands and yelled into the receiver, “No popcorn! No sleepover! Phichit has practice tomorrow! You can stay for ten minutes.”

“O-okay,” stammered Yuuri before Phichit whispered that Ciao Ciao was just kidding.

...

“Dish,” said Phichit, settling on his bed and offering Yuuri a candied orange rind, “What’s up with you and the Russians?”

Yuuri sighed, morosely gnawing on the fruit, “It’s Victor- We’re...um. I _think_ -“

Phichit grinned widely, “No fucking way! You’re dating _him!_ And he didn’t know you were coming?” The smile slipped off Phichit’s face, he considered Yuuri. “Not good.”

“I didn’t know he would be here either,” said Yuuri defensively, “And we’re not... dating. I...”

Phichit sighed with exaggerated patience, “But you want to date him, right?” He gasped at the wrinkle in Yuuri’s nose. “Do you want to co _uuu_ rt him? Very bold!”

Yuuri blushed but didn’t deny the accusation, only admitting, “Well it’s way to early to think like that. Even if-” Yuuri floundered, his mouth refusing to vocalize his want.

“Mm, true,” said Phichit, he grinned and pounced on Yuuri, sticking his nose under Yuuri’s chin, who only laughed, unalarmed at the breach of personal space.

Phichit tsked, “You don’t even _smell_ like Victor, I’d say you’re not even in dating territory.” Yuuri shoved him away, grinning.

“I’m very shy,” he protested, trying to get away from Phichit’s grip.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are. But what if Victor decides you’re not interested. You really think he’s going to wait for someone who’s going to make him guess?” Phichit managed to wrestle Yuuri down, grinning impishly the entire time.

“Y-you’re right,” said Yuuri, managing to get a knee between them, Phichit bounced away, breathless and giggling. “He probably already thinks I’m yanking him around.”

“So what are you going to do about that?” asked Phichit, dragging a pillow to his side.

“I have to talk to him. Right now!”

“But first you have to deal with another very important matter,” warned Phichit. Yuuri, about to slide off the bed, cocked his head in confusion.

“Uuuh?”

Phichit grabbed the pillow and slammed it into Yuuri’s back, Yuuri toppled forward with a yelp, but clawed back up.

“You’ll pay for that!”

.

Celestino hears the shrieking and laughing from outside the door, his jaw drops open when he knocks on the door and Phichit answers it, flushed and disheveled, the room _trashed_.

“What the hell happened?” He shoved into the room only to find more destruction and Katsuki Yuuri holding a pillow, sans glasses and looking very, very guilty. “What the hell _is_ happening?”

“Nothing,” said Phichit airily, “Just... cardio?”

Celestino frowned at Phichit and then at Yuuri who stifled his giggle too late. “If you get hurt I will quit as your coach,” he threatened.

“Sure, sure,” said Phichit earnestly, “I understand completely.”

“You! Make sure he gets some sleep,” growled Ciao Ciao, even as Phichit gently prodded him out of the room.

“I’ll sleep,” promised Phichit, “ Now don’t be weird. See you in the morning!”

Yuuri collapsed onto the bed in relief, “I though he was going to kick me out.”

“I wouldn’t have let him. Do you feel better?”

Yuuri exhaled, feeling loose, “Yeah. I didn’t even realize I was so wound up. Thank you.”

“I’ve got lots of alphas in my family, weirdly enough. So I’ve got lots of experience,” explained Phichit, flopping down onto the bed next to Yuuri, “Sleep here tonight,” he suggested, “You smell lonely.”

“Mm,” agreed Yuuri, “I’ve been away from home too long. Thank you. What about you? You’ve got people to sleep with? Back in Detroit?”

“Yeah, it’s easy to find people to sleep with.” Phichit patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “You don’t?”

“You remember Minami, usually he’s with me and we’ll pile together, but he’s busy hitting puberty right now. He should be back in less than a year.”

Phichit made a disapproving noise. “That’s too long, you’ll suffer for it. You should go home, you know.”

“I can’t just stop working because I don’t have someone to sleep with, it’s not realistic. No one cares if I’m touch-starved anyway.”

Phichit froze, “Excuse me? I care. Doesn’t your family care?”

“Of course they care but I don’t listen to them to come home.” Yuuri shrugged, confused about why Phichit would care.

But Phichit gave him a hard look, “I never took you for a bad son.”

Yuuri paled, and after a beat of silence, Phichit continued speaking, “You aren’t a lone wolf, Yuuri. You have family and it’s not fair to let them worry. You owe your family and friends reassurance that you’re taking care of yourself, and that you’re safe. Just like you’d want them to do the same, right?”

“Oh,” said Yuuri, sucking in a breath.

Phichit nodded, “Then it’s decided! You’ll stay here tonight and we’ll keep each other company.”

There was nothing for it but to smile sheepishly, “Alright. But I need to call my family. And Victor I guess.”

“You guess,” laughed Phichit, back to light hearted teasing.

The line rang only a few seconds before his mom answered. “Yuuri! Oh, I’m so happy so hear from you,” Hiroko’s soft voice made Yuuri smile.

“It’s good to hear you too. How’s-“

“Kenjirou? He’s coming out of it. He comes down for meals, he keeps asking for you,” Hiroko chuckled. “Are you coming to visit him soon? It would do the dear good.”

“Yes,” promised Yuuri, “Soon. Why are you up so late, mom?”

“Working,” said Hiroko quickly, “But nothing to worry about. As soon as Mari and Minako get home I’m giving it all on them, and your father and I are heading off to New Zealand for a vacation. Are you sleeping alone again?” Worry crept into Hiroko’s voice, and an unpleasant sour guilt made Yuuri grimace.

Next to Yuuri, Phichit is having an animated conversation with someone, chattering a mile a minute. He glances over a second and smiles warmly.

“No. I'm sleeping with-a good friend. His name’s Phichit.”

“Oh good,” said Hiroko, her relief palpable “I was afraid you’d cloister yourself off instead of finding someone to sleep with. How’s Victor?”

“He’s fine,” mumbled Yuuri, “He’s here actually, with a rinkmate who’s competing against Phichit.”

“Oh! Lovely! You can all keep warm together.”

“N-no, I don’t think so,” stammered Yuuri, “I think I’ll stick with Phichit for now, it’s just... simpler.”

His mother made him promise to bring Phichit to Japan before letting him hang up. Yuuri fiddled with his phone while he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed.

 

[You]

I heard from Phichit that you’re here

It was...

weird.

hearing it from Phichit instead of from you.

 

The answer was almost instant and Yuuri rolled in bed, away from Phichit so he could hide his phone screen.

 

[Victor]

Can you apologize to your friend for me?

I wasn’t nice to him

I got jealous. haha

 

[You]

I will, but I don’t think its necessary.

He was really worried he’d done something wrong,

and offended you or me.

 

Yuuri turned to Phichit his thumb hovering over the <send> button, “We’re friends right?”

“Don’t be silly, we’re not just friends, we’re best friends.”

“Are you sure?” asked Yuuri, caught between being amused and dismayed, Phichit was really too nice. “Also, my mom wants you to come to Japan and meet everyone.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Phichit, eyes dancing, “And I’ll only go if you play tour guide. What are you telling Victor? Don’t think you can hide that bright-ass screen from me. I can read English.”

Yuuri sighed and shifted up to sit, “I’m just reassuring him that we’re friends. I’m also trying to figure out a way of asking him out on a date.”

“Hi Victor, I want to give you babies. Let’s grab lunch,” said Phichit in a monotone.

“No!” Yuuri laughed and sunk into the bed, “Ugh, you’re no help.”

Phichit shrugged, as if mystified by Yuuri’s rejection of his suggestion, and went back to his rapid-fire conversation, leaning into Yuuri. Yuuri peeked at him. Was it really that easy to acquire a best friend? It seemed unlikely.

 

[You]

Phichit and I are best friends.

Also, if you’re not busy tomorrow, do you want to grab lunch or dinner?

 

[Victor]

Oh!! I feel really dumb now, I’ll apologize properly tomorrow.

Are you sleeping with him tonight? I’d invite you to our room but Georgi’s having an existential crisis. >.>

I would LOVE <3 to see you tomorrow! Yakov doesn’t really care what we do as long as we stay within 30 min distance.

 

[You]

You can if you want to, but honestly, he’s looking pretty smug right now so I don’t think it’s necessary.

Is Popovich nervous about tomorrow?

What time JLvui76^%^HGDWIUqwWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggggggggggg

 

[Victor]

???

Are you alright?

 

[You]

This is PHICHIT!!

hello ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Yuuri’s fine. Just nursing a wounded ego and a bruised butt.

Tell Popovich he’d better get his head screwed on straight or it will be a boring competit*&GVBNUbgvbnkb

Also, Yuuri won’t admit that&UBUIVCErfgvk*$%

 

[Victor]

oh my god

sorry yuuri, but I’m rooting for phichit.

 

[You]

betrayal!

also, tell Georgi that Phichit is dead.

competition is cancelled

 

[Victor]

haha ok.

RIP Phichit. Taken from us too young. Give him my number. I want more yuuri inside scoops.

 

[You]

NEVER

 

[Victor]

:C

 

[You]

I’ll see you tomorrowertHJKIijh

goodnight!

 

[Victor]

Poor Yuuri, killed by his zombie best friend.

I will mourn you sweetheart</3

...

 

[You]

Tell me what Yuuri won’t admit

 

[Phichit??]

Woah,

that was less than five minutes

 

[You]

Chris Giacometti has Emil’s # who is friends with the Crispinos who are friends with Seung-gil whose coach is friends with coach Cialdini who has YOUR ####

Easy. :)

 

[Phichit]

You convinced my coach to give you my number???

And all this in less than 5 mins...

I’m glad ur not using your powers for evil and

instead just using them to find out how much yuuri adores you

 

[You]

!!!!!

 

[Phichit]

(｢• ω •)｢

 

[You]

IDK what those are but I like them

It looks smug.

 

[Phichit]

good night!

 

Phichit hurriedly locked his phone and grinned at Yuuri, “Victor found my number anyway. He has magic powers.”

“Oh no,” said Yuuri, sinking under the covers, “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Phichit yawned, “Nothing you wouldn’t want me to do.” Yuuri laughed quietly, Phichit plugged in his phone and hugged hi pillow. “I’m glad you’re here Yuuri, thank you. I miss my family.”

Shocked, Yuuri snuggled closer to Phichit. “Why don’t you and Ciao Ciao get a double room? Wouldn’t that be better than sleeping alone?”

“Ciao Ciao _never_ sleeps alone, or sleeps I think.” Phichit made a face so it would be clear exactly what he meant.

“Eww,” said Yuuri, laughing. Phichit cracked a broad yawn. “Time for sleep.”

...

Yuuri woke up because they forgot to close the blinds, the sunlight shone into his eyes. The warmth of Phichit pressed into his back was nice, Phichit had his legs tossed over him too, which was less comfortable. Carefully, Yuuri checked the time, almost six.

Phichit shifted and popped up, “Time?”

Yuuri shrugged, still half asleep, “Almost six?” His voice felt thick and his eyes refused to stay open.

“Eh,” said Phichit, “Close enough,” rolling out of bed. Yuuri let himself fall back asleep.

An indeterminate amount of time later Phichit shook him awake, “Good morning, sleepy head! It’s almost seven. I’m going to the gym, want to grab breakfast afterwards?”

“Mm, no,” mumbled Yuuri, sitting up, “I’ll go to the gym with you. Just brush my teeth.”

“Your sentences aren’t even awake,” chided Phichit, even when Yuuri stumbled to his suitcase.

“Five minutes,” promised Yuuri.

.

The gym smelled stale but impersonal, the air kept clean through an expensive ventilation system.

“So what are you and Victor going to do today?”

“Probably just tourist things.” Yuuri followed Phichit to the treadmills. “I got to see him a few weeks ago in Brisbane, but it was only for a day. So it feels like forever.”

“You should go canoodle at a coffeeshop or something.” Phichit flashed him a knowing smile, “Or! You could go spoil him, I bet Victor would love that.”

Yuuri looked at Phichit warily, “Spoil?”

“Buy him things,” said Phichit, “You’re a filthy liar if you tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Yuuri clamped his mouth closed and Phichit cooed at him. “Instincts got you in a muddle, Yuuri?”

“Oh yeah,” said Yuuri, rolling his eyes, “Don’t know which way to rut.”

“Filthy!” shrieked Phichit in delight. The other two patrons turned to look at them and Yuuri ducked his head.

“You started it,” Yuuri gave him a small smile.

“Slander! I am innocent, like a lamb.”

...

“You realize if you text him so early, then he’s going to think you’re at his beck and call,” said Georgi resentfully. He was supposed to be busy stretching, but since Yakov wasn’t there to pull his ears, Georgi looked for a distraction.

“Good,” said Victor, “maybe then I’ll get some action.” On one hand he didn’t want to look desperate to Yuuri, on the other hand, he wanted to look desperate for Yuuri. It didn’t matter to Victor which way the coin landed, the only thing that mattered was Yuuri’s response. Besides, these were his rinkmates, surely he was safe with _them._

Georgi sniffed hard, annoyed and shaken that Victor wasn’t worried by Yuuri.

Victor didn’t bother cutting Georgi down, the man had enough to worry about without being antagonized by him.

“Besides,” continued Victor, wanting to soften the blow, “It’s not like I matter.”

Now Georgi looked surprised, “You... don’t?...”

“Nah,” said Victor, “Probably not. I think Yuuri’s only looking for tail to chase.”

Georgi grimaced, “You’re just fishing for reassurances, well how am I supposed to know what your boyfriend wants?”

“We’re not even dating,” said Victor, barely holding onto his light smile, “so there.”

Not that Georgi wanted to be cruel, but knowing Victor didn’t have it all figured out either was comforting, he was Victor’s senior by almost four years. Experience should count for _something._ “You’re going to play coy, are you?” Georgi smiled knowingly.

“Of course not!” said Victor immediately, twisting to look at Georgi, precariously balancing on one hip and out-stretched hand. “I’ve seen how _that’s_ worked out for you.”

“Oh,” said Georgi glumly.

Victor released his stretch and reached for his phone again to retype his abandoned message to Yuuri. “You should let Anya go, she’s a jerk and you love it. Not good for your career.”

Georgi gave him a hard look, “Is that all you ever think about? Skating? Competing?” He snorted, “I bet Yuuri _loves_ that.”

Victor made a non committal noise for answer before finding an answer. “No need to be petty, Gosha.”

 

[You]

Georgi is leaving in half an hour, so I’ll be free by then.

I’m craving ice cream, just don’t tell Yakov.

 

[Yuuri<3]

Okay, do you want to grab lunch too?

 

[You]

Like a date!

 

[Yuuri<3]

Yes.

Is that okay?

 

[You]

of course!

 

Victor turned towards Georgi. “Playing coy is stupid.” He rolled up onto his feet just as Yakov with Yuri in tow stepped into the gym.

“Where are you headed?” Yakov patted his shoulder.

“A date!” said Victor happily, “Yuuri is here-“

Yakov scowled, but Victor hugged him tightly, “No no, don’t make that face at me. Just lunch. We’ll be back for the competition. Yuuri’s only here to support his best friend. He didn’t know I was coming and I didn’t know Yuuri was going to be here.”

“No drinking,” said Yakov, scrunching his lip in distaste.

Victor nodded rapidly, “Yes. Yes.” And he’s out the door, racing back to his room before Yakov can change his mind or to think of making him babysit Yuri.

Escape! The message Phichit had sent him last night keeps running through his head. _Yuuri adores you._ Victor huffs, it’s obvious Yuuri is starstruck by him, but which him? Which Victor does Yuuri want?

...

“Yuuri!” Victor sweeps up to him, noodle arms wrapping him firmly into a tight hug. “I’m happy to see you.” The hug lasts only a second, but Yuuri feels like he could die. Victor is all hard muscle, strength coiled into a warm smile.

Yuuri’s heart is thudding hard, and he’s careful not to squeeze Victor. “Hi. I’m glad to see you,” he smiles up at Victor, “Sorry about, um-“

“No one was at fault,” Victor still feels guilty about being rude to Phichit, “Shall we?” He hooks his arm into Yuuri’s and confides, “Yakov almost made me babysit. We are lucky to get away, just the two of us.”

Victor bounces into a sleek silver car that smells rented and smiles brightly when Yuuri slides in close, blinking at him slowly, as if trying to clear his vision.

“Ice cream?” asks Yuuri, it’s hard to stay focused with only Victor in the small space, it feels like he’s being crushed a bit, his limbs pinned, his mind rattled. It’s good he can’t smell Victor past the thick barrier of soaps, he already wants to bury his face into Victor’s neck and never resurface.

“Um. How are... things?” Yuuri winces at the question.

Victor smiles brightly, “You know.... just skating stuff. Training all day every day.”

“No time for fun?” asked Yuuri teasing Victor lightly.

“Nope!” said Victor, waving his hands, “None at all. Skate, skate skate!”

“Hmm,” said Yuuri, his brow wrinkling, “I’d say that’s not good for you, but that’d make me a hypocrite.”

“You skate too?” asked Victor, trying to subtly creep his hand forward, surprised to find Yuuri’s hand almost by his. Victor can’t help smiling like a goofball when Yuuri’s fingers curl into his.

“Oh yes,” said Yuuri, a cute blush blooming on his face, “I’d compete too except I don’t want to blow everyone’s minds.”

 _Feel free to blow me_ , is something that _doesn’t_ flit through Victor’s mind. He slides his palm across Yuuri’s. “I’m sure you would,” he says softly, “But in the meantime- you’ll just have to blow my mind with this date! I have high expectations you know!” Victor jokes, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

Victor wonders if he looks as red as Yuuri does, his face feels hot enough. He isn’t sure if he’s grateful he forgot to bring his regular suppressors and only has his sports ones, Yuuri’s eyes are impossibly dark. He wants to kiss that fat pout of lips and wriggle into Yuuri’s lap.

“Well,” said Yuuri, smiling and being unfairly cute, “I can certainly try.” He reached up and smoothed Victor’s hair back, fingers gently scratching his scalp.

Oh no, Yuuri wasn’t being cute, he was being seductive. And he _knew it._

“Well,” said Victor, aiming to one-up Yuuri. “I’d have to lodge a grievance then, I’ve never scented you.” Maybe is was a bit bold and shameless, but to VIctor’s delight, and surprise, Yuuri tipped his head to the side, eyes glittering. “You... didn’t wear suppressants?” asked Victor.

“Just a little, but you should be able to-“ Yuuri blushed, but before he could withdraw Victor tugged him in closer and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s grip on his hand tightened, “V-Victor?”

“Mmm?” Victor opened his mouth and sucked in a lungful of air, he could taste sea salt and felt the phantom drag of the ocean on him, the pungent aroma of sunned seaweed. And sulfur?

“Are you alright?” Hesitantly, Yuuri hugged Victor closer, pressing his hand in between Victor’s shoulders.

“You smell nice,” mumbled Victor, sagging into Yuuri. The car stopped. Victor could hear the distant murmur of crowds, but Yuuri didn’t say anything, just rubbed Victor’s back, slow soothing strokes. Yuuri turned his face into Victor’s neck and made a dissatisfied grunt.

“You’re wearing suppressants,” grumbled Yuuri, tugging him closer.

Victor grinned and lifted his head. “I forgot to bring the regular soaps.”

“I’ll get you new ones,” said Yuuri. “Ice cream?”

“Yeah, I think we’ve annoyed your chauffer enough.”


	5. Now we can imagine a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are cute and they kiss. There's a sleep pile with everyone but it's platonic. Also Yuri is a child and confusing to others as well as himself.

Mexico in the dead of winter was just as miserable and wet as Russia in the fall, decided Yuri. Luckily, Yakov was distracted both by Georgi’s upcoming competition to go harping on him.

So he took advantage of that and tugged on Yakov’s coat, “I’m bored. How come Mila gets to go exploring, but I can’t?”

Georgi muttered something under his breath and Yakov sighed.

“Fine,” he said, digging into a pocket, “Here. Stay _inside_ the hotel.”

“I’m not stupid,” said Yuri, snatching up the money, but before he could turn tail and run, Yakov pointedly grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer.

Resigned to his fate, Yuri shuffled forward and allowed Yakov to snuffle into his neck. It made letting go of Yakov’s coat easier, knowing that he could follow the scent back to his guardian, not that he’d _ever_ say so to Yakov.

“Finally,” muttered Yuri when Yakov let him go.

“Be good,” warned Yakov, “For your grandfather’s sake. He wants his pup back home safe and sound.”

It was a low blow, but still true. “Got it,” he snapped, stuffing his hands deep into his coat.

“You know what the bills are worth?” asked Yakov, a smile cracking his gruff demeanor.

“I can read _numbers_ ,” sneered Yuri, pocketing the bills without an ounce of guilt. This was _his_ money anyway, Yakov just managed it.

“Call me if you need something,” said Yakov.

Yuri waved his hand, not looking back. Although he was nervous to be out of his guardian’s watchful eye, being in the hotel was safe enough. He took a deep breath and that helped settle him. The hotel’s public hallways were full of shoppers eager to spend their holiday money. Yuri remained close to the edges where salt rocks kept the air free of too much scent.

Still....

The sheer crush of mingling scents grated on Yuri much more than usual, which was expected. His grandfather called every other day asking him if he felt different, even making Yakov check his temperature every morning and night. Truth be told, Yuri regretted coming to Mexico, he was anxious to be home again. And that in itself told him that it wouldn’t be long before he presented, usually Yuri loved travelling.

A set of cloth and clay dolls caught Yuri’s eye, they were holding hands and wore white linen clothing. The male doll wore an exaggerated old man’s face and the woman’s mask was an old crone’s face. It was something his grandfather would find funny and cute.

“Yura!”

Yuri shrieked and whirled around, slapping at the hand on his shoulder. “Victor! What the _hell_.”

“Ah, ah!” said Victor, skipping back, “No biting!”

That was when he noticed some boy-toy hanging onto Victor’s arm. The store was cramped with no where for Yuri to escape, so he ignored Victor in favor of looking at the other man; dark eyes and soft sweep of bangs, the soft curve of a jaw. Something in Yuri clenched tight.

“What.” Yuri exhaled loudly and backed further away, until his back hit a display case.

“What are you doing alone?” Victor was vibrating with excitement and good cheer. “Come, come,” he scolded, “Where is Yakov, hm?”

Yuri bristled at being treated like that, “I’m shopping!” He flinched back when the boy-toy approached hesitantly, side-eyeing Yuri, as if afraid someone was going to snap at him for looking too long. _That_ was appeasing, at least. Yuri relaxed, “Yakov’s busy with Georgi, I’m just exploring.” He motioned to the dolls, “I’m getting this for my grandpa. Go away now.”

“We could grab an early dinner,” said the boy toy, his voice soft, “The competition isn’t for a couple of hours.” It took a moment for the English to process, for Yuri to translate it in his head.

“What a great idea!” cheered Victor. “Oh! Yuri Plisetsky, this is Katsuki Yuuri!” Victor looked like he was about to ascend to the stratosphere, while Katsuki just gave Victor a goofy grin.

“Katsuki?” said Yuri, butchering the name to hell. He winced. English was hard enough and he’d been studying it for several years at his grandfather’s insistence.

“Katsuki,” corrected the boy-toy, “Katsuki Yuuri. Funny right?”

In Katsuki’s mouth, the name was light and flowing but solid. Yuri tried again and got it right, making Katsuki beam. A warm feeling of satisfaction swept through Yuri and he felt his face heat up.

Victor giggled, winding an arm around his shoulder, “Good job!”

 _What the hell_. Yuri jerked back, growling in Russian, “Since when are _you_ being nice to me?” The smile faltered on Victor’s stupid face and his arm slipped off Yuri’s shoulder.

Victor replied back in their mother tongue. Safely out of range of their argument, Katsuki worried at his lip, hand reaching out to touch Victor’s back

 “When was I ever mean to you?” asked Victor, his face stiff, “You’ve never been nice to me. The first time we met you were already yelling at me about- I don’t even know what. I’m sorry if I made you think we could not be friends. ”

Victor apologizing? Yuri couldn’t help the bugged-out face he made, it must have looked comical because Victor laughed nervously, shuffling in place.

“Everything okay?” asked Katsuki.

Loud and bright. Everything was too loud and too bright.  Yuri shook his head, remembering they were in the middle of a store stinking of strange adults, he grabbed Victor’s sleeve on instinct, Victor at least scented of Yakov and of home. “Dinner’s fine. But you’re paying.” Yuri managed to speak English without biting his tongue off.

“Actually, I am,” said Katsuki, with a strange gleam in his eye, “so don’t hold back.”

Yuri though that was weird, “Really?” He wrinkled his nose, and looked at Katsuki. Yuri was about to ask why Katsuki wanted to pay when Victor reached out and chucked Yuri’s chin. Yuri snapped at the fingers near his face, but Victor was too quick, whipping his hand out of reach, leaving Yuri to close his teeth on thin air.

“Fuck you!” Yuri punched him, he _hated_ that stupid childhood reflex.

“Hm,” said Katsuki thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side, hooking his hand on Victor’s elbow,” That was quite slow. You’ve almost outgrown it.”

“Quite right,” said Victor, “And a growing boy needs to _eat_. Come along Yura!” Apparently their argument was over. If Yuri hadn’t been furious at Victor, he would have been impressed at the boy toy’s ability to turn the conversation.

Since Yuri was still holding onto Victor’s sleeve, he was tugged along, Katsuki peeked at him over Victor’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. Yuri curled his lip in a silent growl and Katsuki’s smile slipped off.

 _Fuck_. Yuri ignored the twinge of guilt and glared up at Victor with renewed vigor. Who the _hell_ did Victor think he was to drag him and Katsuki around like personal lap dogs? Although Katsuki looked pleased at the situation. Poor man probably doesn’t know any better. Just a skater groupie looking to suck dick. Yuri shuddered, releasing Victor as if he was toxic.

“Keep up Yura,” chided Victor, smirking down at him. Yuri was about to yell some choice obscenities when Katsuki disentangled himself from Victor. They’ve stopped in front of the fancy hotel restaurant.

“Shouldn’t take more than a minute,” promised Katsuki and disappeared.

“Who the hell is the groupie?” asked Yuri, gripping his shopping bag tightly. Katsuki’s scent is muted but still chafes on Yuri’s mind. “And why are you dragging him around?”

For a second, Victor stared at him with wide, empty eyes, then snapped back to reality, ”We went on a date. I like him.”

“So he’s a nice groupie,” guessed Yuri, “I should make a bet with Mila and Georgi on how long it takes you to dump this one.”

“Excuse me?” Victor’s posture freezes over, his mouth stretching into a mirthless grin.

Yuri gulped, but plowed ahead, “Don’t pretend it’s not true. It’s in all the magazines. How you’ll date someone but then dump them like spoiled veg.”

This doesn’t provoke the intended response, although it takes Victor a few seconds to relax and smile indulgently, “My my, sounds to me like someone _else_ is a groupie. Tell me what else those tabloids say about me.”

“No! I only overheard--!” Yuri hisses at him, “So what if I read things to size up my competition?”

“If you really want to compete with me you’ll have to focus on your skating more and less on trashy tabloids,” said Victor easily. He pauses, seeming to mull his next words over, “You should take care as well. Of what the tabloids say about you, of what they see you do. People start treating you differently. That’s my advice to you, puppy.”

Stunned, Yuri just stares at him, wide-eyed, his mouth drying out as it hangs open. _Did Victor just imply..._ “Is—Is that so?” Shaken, Yuri looked away from that intense stare.

“Yes. There’s only so much that Yakov and the rest of us will be able to do if the tabloids come after you. They will anyway, but being careless makes it so much worse.” Victor talked cheerfully, his smile unfaltering. Yuri glared up at Victor but gave him a terse nod of understanding.

“Victor, Yuri. Over here.” Katsuki reappeared, gesturing for them to follow.

Katsuki strutted through the restaurant as if he owned it, leading Victor and Yuri through the cheerful interior. It was decorated as if they were outside on a whimsical balcony in a balmy summer. There was even the sound of songbirds piped in through hidden speakers.

“This is unbelievably cute!” gushed Victor and Yuri watched in astonishment when Katsuki blushed prettily and gracefully accepted Victor’s kisses pressed to his cheeks and nose.

Yuri was astounded at the shameless display, it took him a second to look away and another to grab a seat at the table the waitress reserved for them. “Stop being disgusting, Victor!” He balled up the cloth napkin and flung it, landing on Victor’s shoulder. Victor stuck his tongue out at Yuri, taking a seat. Katsuki sat too, looking bemused. He only looked away long enough to order juice for three. The menus were bound booklets, Yuri raised a disbelieving eyebrow, his attention caught by the prices, too many zeroes.

He followed Victor’s lead in ordering food, they both picked only an appetizer and Katsuki gave Victor A Look, which Victor returned. Then they both smiled, sharing a private joke, Victor’s hand fluttered over Katsuki’s knuckles.

It made Yuri sick. His stomach churned to see how lovesick Katsuki looked over the asshole. So when Victor excused himself, Yuri took the opportunity to warn Katsuki off.

“Unbelievable.”

At that moment, their drinks arrived and Katsuki only had time to give him a startled look.

Once the waitress departed, Katsuki laced his fingers together and peeked at Yuri. From the moment Yuri had mock-growled at the man, Katsuki had kept his gaze averted, as if Yuri could do anything to back up that warning growl.

“Is something wrong?”

“What are you getting out of him? What do you _think_ you’re getting out of him?”

Startled, Yuuri could only reach for his drink to grab for time.

“Do you even know who he is?” hissed Yuri, “You don’t know _anything_. He doesn’t care about anyone or anything besides skating.” He expected Katsuki to buckle, but when that didn’t work, Yuri asked, “ Are you _using_ him? Think it will help you? If you _hurt_ him—”

Katsuki grinned, bright and toothy and a little scary. “I like you.”

...

When Victor came back, he found Yuuri alone at the table.

“Hey, where’s—”

“He left. I’m sorry.” Yuuri fluttered his hands in worry, playing with his napkin.

Victor slid into his chair, frowning, “He said something to you. I apologize, he’s an angst-ridden child.”

That made Yuuri laugh, his glasses sliding down his nose. “But Victor,” he gently covered Victor’s hand with his own, “He was getting territorial over you.”

“He... was?”

“It was—” Yuuri paused and gave Victor an amazed smile, “very cute. Although he _was_ rude about it. He did his best.”

“Wow.” Victor leaned back in his chair and his focus only returned to Yuuri when his fingers were squeezed.

“Victor?”

“A beta, do you think?” Victor kept his gaze locked on something over Yuuri’s head, and felt a little guilty about not paying Yuri much attention. The poor kid needed more friends if he was getting antsy over Victor having a date.

“No doubt,” said Yuuri, smile brightening up when Victor’s attention returned to him.

“Yes! But first, come here,” Victor ordered, gently tapping the table. He wanted Yuuri to forget about the brat. He brushed his lips against Yuuri’s cheek and nuzzled his way to Yuuri’s jaw, pressing small affectionate kisses to Yuuri’s skin.

“Victor...” Yuuri sighed and lifted his hand to rest on Victor’s jaw, his thumb coming close to touching Victor’s lips. Victor withdrew, pleased with his work, Yuuri’s face had softened.

“I don’t want you worrying about a thing,” said Victor, “I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Hey, stop stealing my thoughts,” teased Yuuri, Victor snorted. “I’m serious. You didn’t let me buy you anything today.”

“That’s not fair,” protested Victor, “You’ve already got me that sweater. That wasn’t cheap.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “But you liked the sweater, right?”

“Yes...”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Victor sighed but had to hold his tongue when the waiter came with their food, waited until they were alone again. “Nothing I guess, but isn’t it a bit presumptuous to just give me all this stuff? All these gifts.”

Yuuri froze, hand clenching around his glass of water. “What?”

“It’s just,” said Victor, trying to salvage the situation, trying to get Yuuri to understand. “I haven’t promised you anything. Or done anything to deserve them.”

For a few moments, Yuuri said nothing, glasses slipping down his nose. Yuuri didn’t understand why Victor was fighting so hard against him.

“You don’t seem,” said Victor delicately, “Like someone who wastes their time with flings. My career is just starting to flourish. _Your_ career is just starting too. I don’t want you to misunderstand...” Victor reached out to touch Yuuri’s hand.

When he realized what Victor was hinting at, Yuuri recoiled, pulling his hand out of Victor’s warm hold. “You think I’m spending time with you just because you’re a talented athlete?” They fell silent for a few seconds when the waiter reappeared with their food.

“Isn’t it?” Victor coolly retracted his hand as well, “You’ve told me that you started watching the sport because of me. What other motivation could you have?” Victor slid his hands onto his lap when he realized they were shaking.

“You’re partially right,” admitted Yuuri, ears tinged pink, “the only reason Katsuki Industries pours so much money into the sport is because of you, because I’ve had--“ Yuuri hid his face behind a hand, peeking through his fingers. “--this really big crush on you for the longest time, years. Did I ever think I’d get to meet you as a regular person? No. But the minute I did I knew I just couldn’t lose that connection.”

Yuuri kept his face hidden, watching Victor through the gaps between his fingers.

“You’ve had a crush on me for years?” It was difficult to believe, a little embarrassing too. “You’ve watched me skate since I was a junior?”

“Uhm, yes. It’s a bit difficult to explain just how important you’ve been to me.” Yuuri lowered his hands and looked away, “I realize that’s a lot. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before.”

“A lot,” echoed Victor, “It really is. I’m flattered...”

Yuuri winced, but when he forced himself to face Victor, instead of disgust he found Victor smiling.

“You’re not being sarcastic?”

“No, I’m not. I can’t believe you’ve watched me skate for years! That’s so cute!”

“Are you sure you don’t mean creepy?” asked Yuuri sheepishly, “I should have mentioned it before. And-“ He straightened up, gathering some long-held resolve, or desire. “I should have said this before too. I really like you Victor. You’re kind and funny. I like you.”

“You want to date me,” teased Victor, his face pink, “Just admit it. You want to court me too, while you’re at it?”

Yuuri started smiling, but he looked away, growing serious. “You think I want to be with you because of what you’ve accomplished. _Only_ because of that.”

Damn, this again. Victor shrugged, “Doesn’t everyone? Skating is what’s most important to me, beyond anything- or anyone else.”

“I get it,” said Yuuri quickly, “Our careers are barely starting, my work with my family’s business is precious to me. I’ve given up many things for it, and I’ll keep giving things up. You’re not hurting my feelings by telling me that skating is more important. It’s actually a relief. It’s important to set up these... boundaries.”

Victor laughed into his hand, surprised and touched by Yuuri’s words. But Yuuri kept talking, apparently determined to convince Victor of this _one_ thing, at least _._ “I understand that this-“ he motioned between them, “isn’t serious, that’s okay. Okay?”

“Right.” Even though Victor had started this conversation, he felt disappointed that Yuuri had accepted so easily. Shouldn’t Yuuri have been less eager to agree to something casual? It caused a burnt taste in Victor’s tongue that he couldn’t blame on anyone but himself. Yuuri was only eager to do as asked. “I’m glad you understand.” Wasn’t he glad?

Yuuri smiled warmly, “I would never get in the way of your future. If anything, I want to support you, in any way you need it.”

“Really.”

Yuuri nodded, biting his lip.

“Then can we eat? I’m starving.”

They both looked down at their cold plates and grinned at one another.

...

Yakov watched from far away as Victor and Katsuki ambled in to the skater’s area, their arms linked and chatting amiably. They stopped to kiss briefly and then Katsuki walked away.

“You look happy,” said Yakov once Victor was close.

“Did Yura find you? He ran out on us.”

“He’s with Mila in the stands. What’s going on with that?” Yakov jutted his chin out.

“Hm?” Victor tried to play down the tumbling, foolish feeling that made him want to smile. But Yakov’s unimpressed look made him giggle. “Oh. You mean Yuuri, _my_ Yuuri.”

“Your Yuuri...” Yakov shook his head, “Of course that’s what I mean. I want to know what sort of fallout I’ll have to deal with once it ends.”

Victor gave Yakov his coldest smile, “There aren’t going to be any problems. We talked about us. We’ve both decided to keep it casual.”

“Casual?” Yakov tasted the word and grimaced, “Katsuki wanted to keep it casual.”

“Well... I brought it up and he agreed. Our careers are-“

“ _You_ brought it up?” Yakov gaped at him. He shook his head. “I’ve seen the way that boy looks at you, what he wants is not casual.”

“Maybe not. But it’s what _I_ need right now. I can’t... I don’t want it to be like last time Yakov. _That one_ seemed nice too. At first.”

Yakov’s eyes softened and Victor knew if they’d been somewhere with even a modicum of privacy, that Yakov would have hugged him. Yakov was a hugging man, affectionate with those close to him.

“That’s very mature of you, don’t roll your eyes at me, you brat. But... lying to yourself can also-“

“Please, Coach,” said Victor tiredly, “Can you just focus on someone besides me? I can figure it out by myself.”

The look Yakov gave him scorched, “Do as you please, it’s not like you ever listen anyway.”

“Right,” said Victor solemnly, “And you’re always making the right decisions.”     

...

Even though it was Yuuri who’d walked away from Victor, he whined in distress, quiet and low in his throat. He wanted to run back, tuck his fingers into Victor’s elbow. Tears stung his eyes but Yuuri shook his head. _Victor needs to focus on his career, maybe in a few years I can ask him._ _By then my career will be secure, Victor will see that I can be supportive and that I won’t get in his way._

But to be a good mate required more than that, and to be a good husband... Yuuri’s cheeks burned with the errant thought. _Husband_... _Barely in control of your own ruts and already trying to snag someone like Victor!_ He chided himself wryly. _Okay, a plan. I need a plan._ Yuuri was good at plans, good at the minutiae. If he was going to prove himself suitable for Victor, it was going to take hard work.

Yuuri smiled to himself. Hard work? _Piece of cake._

“Yuuri! Hey! Space case!” Phichit materialized next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hmmm, someone smells _very nice_.”

Yuuri squeaked and tried jerking away, but Phichit held onto him firmly.

“Ha ha, I’m just joking. How did your date go?”

Yuuri relaxed, side eying Phichit, “You’re going to get bitten one day.”

“Don’t ignore my question,” Phichit playfully shook him.

Yuuri chewed on his lip, “Good, I guess. We’re keeping it casual.”

“Casual huh? Well as long as you both agreed to it.” At that moment Phichit’s phone chimed and he smiled at the screen, his cheeks dusting pink.

“What’s this?” asked Yuuri playfully, bumping Phichit’s shoulder, “Have _you_ been keeping secrets?”

“We-ell,” Phichit smiled brightly, still blushing, “It’s this lovely beta, wishing me luck.”

“But why the blush?” asked Yuuri, leering at Phichit, “What? Did they ask you to squirrel you away during their prowl?”

Phichit’s shameless smile made Yuuri grin. “I haven’t given them an answer,” Phichit fiddled with his phone, “To be honest, I want to, but I’m nervous to accept. I told them I don’t want to have sex but you know with all those hormones, we might get carried away, so I might say no after all. Besides... my schedule is packed with practice.”

Before Yuuri could say more, they were in a yoga room for the competitors, mirrors on the walls reflecting them. Celestino waved them over.

“Focused?” he asked fondly, patting Phichit’s shoulder.

“Yes,” replied Phichit, “Remind me to ask you about this beta who wants me.”

Celestino’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, “Very well.” Phichit strode ahead, taller than Yuuri in his skates.

“What’s he going on about?”

“I’d just ask him after he competes,” said Yuuri neutrally, trying not to blush.

“You’re a nice boy,” said Celestino quietly, “But I’m wondering why you’re here. Surely you have more important things to do than trail after him.”

“Phichit’s my best friend,” said Yuuri firmly, “Of course I’d be here.”

“He does have a knack for that,” muttered Celestino, “Just keep him focused.”

Yuuri nodded, determined to do just that. He followed them out onto the arena, it was bright and cold. The icy air felt good in Yuuri’s lungs.

A few seconds before Phichit’s performance, they all waited by the boards, listening to thunderous applause for the previous performer.

Celestino murmured something into Phichit’s ear, squeezing his shoulder.

“Pretty cool, huh?” asked Phichit, he held his jaw tight.

Yuuri reached out to hug him, “I’ll be waiting for you once you’re done, I can’t wait to see what you have to show me.” Phichit hugged him back, sighing.

“Prepare to be dazzled,” said Phichit, then softer, “Thank you.”

...

After the awards ceremony Phichit demanded to have dinner with the other medalists. “And Victor will be there,” whispered Phichit into his ear.

Celestino vetoed any of the racier establishments so they all traipsed to a restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. Yuuri ended up between Phichit and another skater from China, Victor across the table and a few places down. Yuuri felt the distance acutely, like a physical pressure on his brain.

Every once in a while their eyes would meet and they would smile at one another, the pressure would increase in Yuuri’s head, a yearning to erase the distance. Victor brought his phone out and tapped out a message, meeting Yuuri’s eyes. A few seconds later, Yuuri’s phone buzzed.

[Victor]

Where are you sleeping tonight?

 

 

It was an innocent enough question, but Yuuri still felt flustered. He ducked his head to hide it.

 

 

[You]

I have a suite, Phichit’s going to join me.

You’re more than welcome.

 

Yuuri kept his head down, heart threatening to stop completely or to rip out of his chest. _It’s a common question, it’s a common question_.

 

[Victor]

That sounds lovely! You don’t mind if Georgi and Mila join us? I know you don’t know them so it’s okay if—

 

 

Yuuri didn’t even finish reading the rest of the message.

 

[You]

Of course that’s fine.

I’m just happy you said yes.

 

[Victor]

Don’t be silly.

 

Yuuri lifted his face. Victor winked, Yuuri smiled back, suddenly feeling shy. Like he should run and hide, wrap himself up in a blanket. Preferably with Victor nestled in next to him. Yuuri could watch over him...

 _Oh_. Yuuri hurriedly took a large gulp of water, choking on it and bringing even more attention to himself.

“You okay?” Phichit patted his back.

“F-fine,” coughed Yuuri, “Just breathed at the wrong time.”

“Have some tamales,” encouraged Phichit loudly, “They’re delicious!” He lowered his voice, “If you look any harder at Victor you’ll melt.”

“I haven’t,” whispered Yuuri, mortified he’d been that obvious. “Have you talked to Celestino about being a beta’s plaything?”

Phichit reacted just as Yuuri had expected, turning brick red despite his dark complexion and lunging at him.

They went down with a shout and a stink of mock-aggressive pheromones.

The whole table started shouting, booze and euphoria from the competition making everyone sensitive and rowdy. A few skaters egged them on while others were scolding them to stop making such a mess. For a few seconds he and Phichit wrestled for the upper hand, before Yuuri realized he would win simply because Phichit was exhausted. So he relaxed and let Phichit pin him.

“If I was wrong, you wouldn’t have done that,” said Yuuri mildly and then Phichit rolled off him, laughing hysterically.

Someone jerked Yuuri upright, their speed and strength blurring Yuuri’s vision.

“Are you alright?” asked Victor quietly, fingers touching his face, checking him for bruises or scrapes. Victor must have leapt over the table to reach Yuuri so quickly.

Victor glared at Phichit over Yuuri’s head, fingers tight on Yuuri’s arm. “You don’t spend a lot of time with younger alphas, do you?” asked Yuuri mildly.

Victor’s eyes returned to him, head quirked in question, “No... So this is normal?”

Yuuri pitched his voice very low, so only Victor would hear him, “Only nearing rut. Phichit must be close.”

“Ah.”

Normally it would have been incredibly rude to disclose such information, especially to strangers. But Victor looked like he would happily ruin Phichit’s life at that moment. “I thought it was going to be a real fight,” admitted Victor, still stroking Yuuri’s face.

That made Yuuri blink, “I don’t know what kind of alphas you _do_ know, but I suggest you stay away from them.”

Victor hummed and leaned in close, “That’s right. You’re the only alpha for me. The only _person_ for me.”

If Yuuri could have made a coherent sound, he would have. He whined instead and Victor chuckled. “I won’t tease. Not here _._ ”

That shut Yuuri’s brain down for good. Somehow he and Phichit were seated again, Yuuri feeling vaguely overheated, wouldn’t be surprised if there was steam curling out of his ears. The rest of  dinner lasted _years_ , Yuuri only able to minimally interact with those around him. The Chinese skater next to him chuckled, tapped Yuuri’s knuckles and said knowingly, “Yeah, my wife and I are like that too.”

“E-excuse me?”

“She only has to saw a few select words and I’m...” she narrowed her eyes, “non-functional.” She smiled broadly, “It’s bliss.”

If Yuuri had been embarrassed before, he now wanted to crawl under a rock and melt. Did the entire table know he wanted to whisk Victor away and—and—

Yuuri gulped, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! It’s nice to see another couple in love—"

Yuuri’s head swam, _in love?_ He glanced at Victor who was in an animated conversation with Georgi.

“It reminds me of my own. My name’s Fan Chuanmei.”

“Ah. Katsuki Yuuri.”

“ _Really?_ Now that’s interesting.”

Yuuri flushed, he wasn’t in a position to be pretending he was a confident and successful member of Katsuki Industries. Not when he had to consciously focus on not popping a boner in front of an international circuit of athletes. “Not really,” said Yuuri, “I’m not here on business.”

“Clearly.”

Yuuri went back to his drink, wondering how best to escape this unending torture.

...

Victor checked his reflection in the mirror and realized his hands were shaking, fine tremors running along his fingers.

“Ready?” Georgi appeared, snugly wrapped in a hotel bathrobe identical to the one Victor also wore over his pajamas.

“I’m ready to see how Victor will be living in a few years when Yuuri steals him away from the world,” declared Mila.

Victor’s smile was strained, “I’ll still be skating five years from now you know.” The memory of Yuuri’s dark possessive gaze from dinner sent a spike of pleasure and nervousness through him.

Victor’s thoughts wandered as they made their way to the penthouse suite, of Yuuri’s gaze continually returning to him, the intensity of it. _Could I really live up to Yuuri’s expectations or is he waiting for someone_ similar _to me? Is this what I really want from a mate? And what exactly does Yuuri want?_

And then Yuuri was opening the door for them, dressed in soft cotton pants and long-sleeved shirt. His sweet smile sent Victor’s heart into a flutter. “Come in.”

“Thank you for letting us stay here! It’s very nice of you,” Mila skipped ahead.

“Congratulations on your gold,” said Yuuri sincerely, Georgi puffed his chest out.

“Many thanks.”

Now Yuuri dared look at Victor. “Hi.”

It was such a shy greeting that Victor couldn’t resist sweeping Yuuri into a tight hug, he laughed quietly when Yuuri groaned, sinking into his arms.

“You showered,” said Yuuri, mumbling into his neck.

“Yes.”

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” said Yuuri, Victor froze.

“What do you mean?”

“Having everyone else there when I want it to just be the two of us...”

“Mm, that _is_ a conundrum,” said Victor, his pulse spiking. Would Yuuri want them to sleep in another room? The teasing looks and shallow scenting they’d done was all harmless, but Victor still wondered what Yuuri expected from him.

“The bed should be big enough though,” said Yuuri, stepping back from his embrace, “it’s one of those big boxed-in ones so no one falls out or feels too cramped.”

He touched Yuuri’s hand. “Are you really okay having Mila and Georgi over?”

Yuuri shrugged, “I’m _glad_ they’re here. I was worried...” He turned pink and said no more.

Victor tapped his chin. “You were worried about it being two alphas and one poor little omega,” said Victor with delight, “Like some porno!”

“Okay!” said Yuuri desperately, “I take it back, I wasn’t worried—”

But Victor was so relieved _that_ was the reason for Yuuri being so skittish, couldn’t help but tease him a little. “Where were _you_ in this fantasy, hm? I’m obviously the one being stuff—”

“Enough!” said Yuuri, pressing cold, shaking fingers to Victor’s mouth, “First off all, I fantasized _no_ such things! A-and secondly, I’m glad Mila and Georgi are here because they’re your family and I wouldn’t _dream_ of separating you from—mmph!” Victor batted Yuuri’s hand away and crushed him in a hug, Yuuri was too surprised to hug him back.

“What was that for?” asked Yuuri, panting slightly, his hair mussed.

“Mm, just for being so thoughtful,” said Victor, “my previous lovers were no such thing.”

“Lovers,” said Yuuri breathlessly, his chest caving in, eyes brightening. “But we haven’t even—"

“Hey, I know both of you enjoy talking but we’re all exhausted.” Mila emerged, hands on her hips, a mischievous smile curling her lips. Victor cursed her out in Russian and chased her into the bedroom.

The bed was _giant_ , more than enough room for all of them to sleep in. Yuuri thought he would be uncomfortable with so many others there, not to mention _Victor freaking Nikiforov_ sweetly holding his hand, but he found himself drifting almost immediately.

“Good night, sweetheart,” murmured Victor against his lips. Yuuri nuzzled a little closer, close enough to receive mouthfuls of Victor’s softened scent, and then settled in with a hum.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Yuuri had to relieve himself. He carefully moved Victor’s arm and nudged Phichit’s legs off, somehow getting out of bed without waking anyone. Once his hands were washed, Yuuri realized he was wide awake, buzzing with trapped energy. Eyes smarting and mouth dry to boot. He shuffled into the darkened kitchen and set about to make some tea.

He was halfway through a second cup when Victor shuffled into the kitchen, looking deliciously tousled. He reached Yuuri and immediately pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s cheek, not looking to kiss but just touch him. “What are you drinking?”

“ Tea. I couldn’t sleep,” said Yuuri, “Go back to bed.”

“Come with,” said Victor softly, his lips leaving a wet trail along his jaw. That yanked at something in Yuuri’s hind brain, he turned into Victor’s arms, felt himself ease into the warmth.

“Go on,” said Yuuri gently, “I’ll just put everything away.”

Victor tumbled into bed with a sigh, and held his arms out once Yuuri returned. Still sleepy, Victor pressed his face against Yuuri’s neck, seeking contact and warmth.

...

When he awoke, Yuuri turned his head for some fresh air, only to have Phichit snoring into his face. Dissatisfied, Yuuri tried rolling the other way, only to realize that Victor was secure in his arms, silver hair wound around his neck. Gently, Yuuri moved Victor’s braid aside, the smooth tail slithering onto the bed. With Victor’s neck now exposed and warm from sleep, Yuuri bowed his head to the temptation.

He delighted in Victor’s fragrant skin, hummed when he tasted lazy content in the tender hollow of Victor’s throat. Victor’s scent tended to be dynamic, a shifting kaleidoscope too bright to gaze at for too long. But here and now, Victor seemed happy to nose at Yuuri’s neck too, seeking his scent out, lazy in the careless toss of his head, begging to be kissed and bitten.

Yuuri closed his teeth on Victor’s skin and immediately released him, instead kissing his way up Victor’s neck.

“You’re very distracting.” Victor mumbled, eyes closed, trailing his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“And you’re stinking up the whole room,” grumbled Phichit. With a jolt, Yuuri realized that he was scenting the entire room with possessiveness.

“There are other rooms,” said Yuuri, hugging Victor tighter to himself. He didn’t like the presence of other people in bed with him and Victor, not when their courtship was still so new.

 _Courtship_ , Yuuri’s heart jolted, squeezed his eyes shut, _No, not courtship._ _Casual, casual casual._

“Yuuri?” Victor opened his flash-frozen eyes, a hazy blue this early in the morning.

“Sorry,” he clenched his eyes shut, “Just remembering um... some work.” The lie was bad, and when Yuuri opened his eyes again, Victor was frowning at him.

“Have we kept you too long?”

“No, just thinking ahead,” said Yuuri, his stomach souring at the lie, “H-how about I order us breakfast?”

Thankfully, Victor let it drop and they all had a cheerful breakfast together after which Victor pointedly told Mila and Georgi to go start packing, Phichit needed no prompting, just wriggled his fingers and promised to text Yuuri before his plane departed.

“I wonder why Yuri didn’t come,” said Yuuri, fretting, “Did he feel uncomfortable?”

“No, he’s just very attached to Yakov right now, he would never admit to it though.” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement and accepted Victor’s outstretched hand. “I’m already packed, so we have about...” Victor checked his phone before putting it on a table next to the couch and plopped down, “Thirty minutes.” Smiling up at Yuuri, he scooted to the side and patted the couch cushion.

He still held Yuuri’s hand, tugging him down to sit next to him. Yuuri’s eyes flickered before he rested a knee on the couch and swung his other leg over, settling down gingerly on Victor’s thighs.

“Is this okay?” asked Yuuri, even as Victor’s hands fell onto his hips.

“More than,” said Victor, eyes shining. His smile faded slowly, “You were upset earlier.”

“What?” Yuuri shook his head once, “No! Never.”

Victor tilted his head back, looking unimpressed with Yuuri’s blatant lie.

“I was embarrassed,” admitted Yuuri, “I got carried away this morning with my scent. I’m sorry.”

Thoughtfully, Victor tucked Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, “I didn’t mind. I actually liked it,” Victor’s nose turned pink, even as he meticulously brushed through Yuuri’s hair. “Felt natural, like I’ve been missing you all along.”

Drunk both from Victor’s stroking and his words, Yuuri barely managed to focus his vision. “You’re the one who wanted casual.” Yuuri teased him, reaching up to cup Victor’s face, squeezing him gently.

Victor chuckled, “Hey now, I didn’t say casual had to last forever.” And Yuuri’s smile nearly blinded him in its sweet disbelief, it made Victor’s chest ache, he coaxed Yuuri fully onto his lap, “You know, although I _did_ think you would be on top, this isn’t quite what I imagined.”

Yuuri snorted and relaxed, enjoying the feel of Victor’s thighs between his, the warmth seeping through their clothes. “Then you don’t have a very good imagination,” murmured Yuuri, daring to trace the graceful contours of Victor’s face, marveling.

“I’ll work on that,” said Victor solemnly, “For you.” A ghost of a smile broke the  charade and Yuuri giggled, leaning into Victor’s shoulder.  “And you’ll have to keep me on my toes,” suggested Victor, pulling Yuuri’s hips closer.

“Yes, guess I’d better.” Yuuri snuggled close, cupped the back of Victor’s head, slid his fingers through braided hair and tugged gently, as if searching for knots to detangle. Victor tugged Yuuri in and sighed into the kiss, savoring the sweetness of Yuuri’s lips.

“Been too long.” Victor spoke against his lips, eyes lidded. Yuuri didn’t let him respond, just pressed forward, one kiss melting into another, their bodies melting together until Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever been without Victor.

Victor pressed his thumb into the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, dragged his finger against Yuuri’s bottom lip, just to see the sweet blush on Yuuri’s face.

“You’re so shy,” murmured Victor, cupping Yuuri’s chin. “Are you okay?”

“D-did you expect me to take you to bed right away?” Yuuri stammered, his blush intensifying. “Like- like some cliché? Just sweep you off your feet?”

It was Victor who blushed now, but he grinned through it, “I wouldn’t have complained. You don’t have to treat me like a glass figurine.” He  slowly traced Yuuri’s spine, enjoyed how Yuuri curled into him.

“Not glass.” protested Yuuri, he straightened slightly, only to press their chests together, to wrap his arms around Victor, “Precious.”

Victor’s eyes widened, he reached out to touch Yuuri’s lips. “Are you sure?”

“What?” Yuuri sputtered, “What does that even mean? Don’t—Don’t ever—” Victor silenced him with a hard kiss, their teeth bumping uncomfortably.

He laughed, “Sorry, are you hurt?”

Yuuri ignored the question, “What time is it?”

“Probably time for me to go.” Victor sighed. “You’ll come see me though, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Yuuri scoffed at the idea of _not_ going to see Victor. “One more kiss?”

Victor nosed into his jaw, laid a trail of kissed down Yuuri’s neck, “Please,” he sighed, pressing his tongue onto Yuuri’s scent gland.

A shiver ricocheted through Yuuri, tightened his grip on Victor’s hair and pulled him in closer, releasing a strong wave of scent over them both. “You too.”

And Yuuri was enveloped in Victor’s scent, sweeter than honey and warming Yuuri to his toes.

“Yuuri, what do you smell?” Victor turned his face into Yuuri’s, sharing a scent-laden kiss, searing suddenly. Victor tightened his arms around Yuuri, cuddling him closer.

Yuuri closed his eyes, “A river. Ice. Lots of ice. Early morning...”

Victor laughed, “You’re making stuff up now, how can you scent all that?”

“You live in Russia,” said Yuuri, eyes crinkling, “Not sensing ice would be like not sensing the ocean in me.”

They cuddled for a few precious minutes, until Yuuri slid off Victor’s lap, eyes shining and lips pulsing from their kissing.

...

“You took your sweet time,” teased Mila once Victor joined them in the hotel lobby.

“You smell like _rot_.” Yuuri hissed at him, clutching at Yakov’s sleeve.

Victor shrugged, “Maybe once you present you won’t think so.”

Yakov snorted, “You’ll be pleased to know that you’ve been _thoroughly_ photographed with your boyfriend, that incident at the restaurant especially interested the paparazzi and press.

“Well, what can you do?” It was hard not to smile too broadly while drenched in Yuuri’s scent, still slightly dizzy from all the kisses they traded. “Besides, my Yuuri and Phichit were just playing.”

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” snarled Yakov, volume slightly below yelling, “What matters is that the pap _think_ you’ve got two alphas fighting over you.”

“That’s not bad,” said Victor, “Besides, once they never see Phichit and I together again, everyone will figure it out.”

“ _You’re both competitors in the same division_ ,” hissed Yakov, he motioned for everyone to keep moving. “We’re going to have to deal with this once we get home.”

“Sure, Yakov,” Victor chirped, “If you want Yuuri to be there too let me know.”

Now Yakov twitched, “Would he?”

“He’s already promised to come and visit me. I’m telling you, Yakov, he’s a good one.” It was important for Yakov to agree, Victor sensed this. It was important that Yakov like Yuuri. It had never mattered before to Victor, but now it was something his hind brain insisted on.

“You’re trying to convince _me?_ ” Yakov shook his head, “What the hell do I care if he’s a good one?”

Mila and Yuri were busy stuffing their luggage into a van that would take them all to the airport.

“It’s important,” said Victor, a whine catching halfway through his words. Yakov turned to look at him as if he’d lost his mind.

“Wow, Vitya, he’s _that_ good in bed?” Mila poked her head out.

“Oh! You hush!” Victor fisted his hands and went to put his luggage away. He felt Yakov’s presence behind him.

“You barely know him.”

“And for that reason I should treat him disrespectfully?” Victor turned on his heel, trying to gather his pride. “I _really_ like him! He said—” Victor tightened his grip on the strap of his carryall, “He’s very sweet.”

“Alright,” growled Yakov, heaving his suitcase into the van, “Alright. He doesn’t seem terrible. I don’t know why you need my permission. It’s your mother’s you should be—”

“Thank you!” Victor threw himself onto his coach, snuggled in close. He retreated once Yakov started grumbling.

...

Once Victor left, Yuuri took a nap on the same couch where they’d made out, Victor’s scent heavy and pungent, indescribably sweet. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, drifting pleasantly on the memory of Victor’s warm body under his, soft gasps and gentle hands on Yuuri’s back, soothing his jackrabbiting heart.

His phone rang.

Yuuri growled, the sound ripping from his throat in threat. “What’s wrong with me?” Yuuri sat up and shook his head to clear away the pleasant sleepy fog.

It was Minako.

“Good morning—”

“Yuuri! Check your newsfeed! You and Victor and some Thai boy are on trash rags, they’re writing about some rivalry—”

Yuuri leapt off the couch, raced for his computer. Minako was still babbling in his ear and Yuuri had a hard time deciphering her excited yelling. Yuuri opened the program set to curate different news articles and chose the file set to his name, he also had ones for his family and other high profile people he worked with. Yuuri skimmed the titles of the articles, gulping at the name of the rags and a zoomed-in photo of himself and Phichit wrestling on the ground.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” said Yuuri, “This.... It isn’t what it looks like.” Yuuri clicked on one article and winced at what looked like a confrontation between two alphas and then Victor running to intervene. It was damning.

“Well I’m disappointed...”

Yuuri whimpered.

Then Minako laughed, “Yuuri! No! You misunderstand me. You are honestly one of the best-behaved heirs out in society, I was hoping for a little scandal and fire from you. You’re young, I expected you to butt heads with others. I was hoping your mother and I would have something to brag about.”

“Brag... about?” Yuuri walked to his bed and collapsed onto it, “What are you talking about?”

“You know perfectly well what! Don’t be dumb.”

“It’s exposure,” mumbled Yuuri. His mishap would bring Katsuki Industries to the forefront of a completely new audience. Their more affordable products like home appliances and decorations would receive a boost.

“And it’s _free_. So now, dispel the rumors. You’re not actually fighting with another skater over Victor, are you?”

“Of course not,” snapped Yuuri, “Sorry.” He closed his eyes, “Sorry, it’s just... Victor just left and I didn’t want him to.”

“I see,” said Minako. “So you’re just sensitive, right now. I understand. We can talk about this later.”

Yuuri sighed, “Thank you. Is there anything else?”

“Nothing that can’t wait, my boy. Take care your yourself, you’re headed to California next, right?”

“Yes, Alexa will be there,” said Yuuri, his voice dropping to a purr, “How’s Mari.”

Minako chuckled, “Uncharacteristically quiet. I think it’s sinking in that Hiroko _really_ wants them to get hitched.”

Yuuri giggled and settled in to gossip with his mentor, “And I don’t think Alexa has any idea of what’s going on. I should clue her in.”

“You _should_ , maybe a little pressure will encourage Mari to get her ass in gear.”

After talking a little longer, Yuuri started packing in earnest. “I have to go Minako, my plane is scheduled to leave in an hour.”

She huffed in displeasure, “They’re not going to leave without you, Yuuri. It’s _your_ plane.”

“It’s the family plane,” said Yuuri, “I’ll call you once I land in San Francisco.”

“Stay safe.”

...

“Two mimosas.” Alexa purred at their waiter who immediately blushed crimson and clutched at her notepad tightly.

“Alexa...” Yuuri sighed, but was waved off.

“No no, dear. I can tell you have something important to tell me, we need this. Besides it’s very watery, you’ll be fine with one.” Alexa smiled sweetly at Yuuri before returning to the waiter, “And a breakfast platter for two, orange blossom tea.” The waiter scribbled their order down, gave them a dazed smile and retreated.

“You’re evil,” said Yuuri amicably, “She’s just trying to do her job.”

“It’s funny though,” Alexa pouted at him. Yuuri hid a smile behind his hand.

“You’re being very childish for someone who isn’t supposed to know what I want to tell you.”

“I’m not dumb,” said Alexa, “This is about Mari.” Her smile frosted over.

Yuuri nodded, he didn’t want Alexa to think he’d been sent as a messenger. Their mimosas arrived and they both took a few seconds to taste them.

“Good, right?”

Yuuri licked his lips, “It is, thank you. What is it? Orange juice and...?”

“Champagne, but mostly orange juice.” Alexa’s smile smoothed out and she swirled her drink gently, somberly watching the bubbles.

“That’s fitting, since we should be celebrating soon.”

“Cel...ebrating?” Alexa squinted at him.

Without further preamble, Yuuri took a small sip, looking over the rim of the glass, smiled coyly at Alexa. “Mari’s thinking of proposing.”

Yuuri allowed Alexa to process this, he looked around the restaurant. High ceilings and low hanging chandeliers with gold and grey walls. The large windows made the atmosphere cheerful. “This is a nice place,” commented Yuuri.

“She wants to _what_?”

“You don’t want her to propose?”

“Well I—It’s certainly....” Alexa put her drink down, completely dumbfounded. “My company.”

Yuuri stared at her, confused. “Your company? Well I guess you could sell it if you’d like, but I think Mari would be disappointed, truth be told—”

“She doesn’t expect me to stay home?” asked Alexa bluntly.

Yuuri put his drink down, mind churning. “I don’t think so.” He peeked at Alexa and found the omega’s face a crush of emotions, this close, Yuuri could smell confusion and surprise on her scent. “Maybe I spoke too soon,” said Yuuri, nervously, “I think you two should talk.”

“Yes, I think so too. I didn’t think she’d propose so soon, it’s only been four years.”

“That seems like an eternity,” said Yuuri, thinking of Victor. “You two really haven’t talked about the future?”

“What’s there to talk about?” asked Alexa in irritation, “We’re busy women, I love my career and Mari loves hers—”

“I think she likes you more, so if anything she would be the one staying home, if we did that kind of thing.”

Alexa smiled at herself, face cast down. “You’re a sweet kid Yuuri, but you’re pretty naive when it comes to the affairs of the heart. Sometimes real life clashes with what your heart needs.”

Yuuri had nothing to say to that, and thankfully their breakfast tray appeared so they spent some time eating and agreeing that the food was delicious.

“Definitely worth the carb overload,” sighed Yuuri, patting his stomach in satisfaction.

“Agreed. Now, on to the next slice of business. What’s this about you fighting with another alpha over Victor.”

He dropped a forkful of egg and potato, “O-oh you heard about that?”

“Sweet, naive Yuuri. _Everyone_ has heard about that. You’re becoming quite popular with unmated persons who think they have a sliver of a chance.” She chuckled at Yuuri’s bemused face. “Knowing you, now that you’ve caught Victor’s attention, it’s unlikely you’ll ever let him go. Am I right?”

“Why should I?” muttered Yuuri darkly, wringing his napkin. Alexa laughed, bright and carefree.

“You’ll have to bring him to my and Mari’s wedding.” She took a careful sip, finishing off her mimosa.

Yuuri’s mouth fell open, “You’ll say yes?”

“Maybe. We have to have a very serious discussion of course, formally meet extended family too. Some other important things to iron out as well.” Alexa blushed prettily, her dark skin glowing, “But we love one another, it will be difficult for sure, but I’m hopeful.” They smiled at one another across the table. “So I command that you bring Victor! Bride’s command.”

“I don’t know what to say, are you sure?”

“I demand it.” She smiled broadly, sensing her triumph even before Yuuri sighed and nodded. “Excellent! Now my dear, I have a meeting with some boring suits, you _must_ come with me.”

“I don’t even know what it’s about.” Although Yuuri protested, he got up and retrieved his jacket and following Alexa outside into the winter sunshine, cold but not excessively so. They walked arm in arm to Alexa’s shimmering silver roadster.

...

Victor loves skating, feels at peace with it, knowing in his bones that nothing else would give him purpose like this.

“Again, Vitya!”

“Yes coach.” He blows a kiss at Yakov and takes the starting pose, head thrown back and arms askew, like a bird ready for flight. Sweat from the previous three runs drips down his neck, ice on his skin from the cold air blowing up from the rink. His thighs shake, his feet throbbing with the trapped heat of his boots.

“Mark the jumps only,” growls Yakov from across the rink. “It’s the artistry that escapes you. What do you think you’re doing wrong?”

The pose is uncomfortable to hold, so Victor straightens his neck, “I’m anticipating the jumps, building up to them instead of focusing on integrating them into the performance.”

“So then show me!” yelled Yakov, “I want to see your full potential! Not just something any two bit skater could do! You know you can win, but can you blow them out of the water? You want to _show_ them what they’re missing! What skating _could be_.”

Victor nodded, still hollowing up hot sticky air from his lungs, he sucked in cold air and settled back into his starting pose. Yakov carefully watched Victor melt into the persona, effectively erasing Victor Nikiforov and replacing him with the Fallen Bird. Yakov started the music and carefully scrutinized Victor’s every move, every graceful lunge and spin were noted. He also made notes on what could be improved and tightened to become a seamless performance.

Yakov already had a lukewarm water bottle in his hand, he waited until Victor launched into his last spin before walking over to the center ice. Watched Victor strain against the momentum, and then land into the last pose. Before Victor could collapse onto the ice, Yakov caught him and handed the opened water over. “Drink first.”

Victor did, trembling and hanging off his shoulder.

“That was good,” said Yakov shortly, “What I wanted to see.”

Victor let his head droop onto Yakov’s shoulder, water dribbling out of his mouth. “Coach,” he whined.

“One minute and then I want you stretching,” said Yakov sternly, he released Victor who dropped to the ice, relief framing his face. Victor flopped over to press his cheek to the cold surface and hummed in satisfaction.

Yakov timed him, and then snapped at the boy to get back up, “Your muscles will thank me later.”

But Victor got his revenge, clawing his way up Yakov’s leg to get upright, almost knocking both of them to the ice.

“Don’t worry, coach,” said Victor, letting Yakov tug him to the boards, “It will make a funny video later, once Mila posts it.”

It effectively distracts Yakov for a few minutes while Victor kicks his skates off and flops onto a bench.

“Victor! I told you to go stretch! Do I have to take you there myself?!”

“Only if you agree to carry me,” chirped Victor, “oh dearest, sweetest coach.”

“Get up, you tart,” said Yakov, barely holding onto his scowl, threatening to turn into a smile. Victor does, feet stinging. “When was the last time that boy called you?”

“You call everyone younger than forty a boy, Yakov. Who do you mean?”

“Katsuki! Who else? It’s been a few weeks since Mexico and I haven’t heard anything from you.”

Surprised, Victor smiled, “You want to know what Yuuri and I talk about? Well everything! He’s actually quite chatty and funny once he gets comfortable. We talked this morning about his sister getting engaged, it’s supposed to be a surprise but Yuuri really wanted to tell someone.”

Yakov grunted, he wasn’t sure how to feel about Victor’s newest conquest, certainly it was the most high profile boy Victor had dated. And so far there had been no dramatics. Yakov shuddered at the memory of when Victor, all of sixteen and gangly out of proportion, showed up at his door at four in the morning, bawling his eyes out.

“Anyway, the engagement party is in a week and—”

That snapped Yakov out of his reverie, “Certainly not! Are you out of your mind? The nerve!”

“Well either you schedule in extra practices or I go to South Africa without those needed hours.” Victor sniffed disdainfully. “I deserve a break.”

“A break from this fantasy you’ve built up,” retorted Yakov. “Absolutely not!” Victor gave him a glimmering smile that only boded ill for Yakov’s blood pressure, so when the ungrateful chit walked off for the yoga studio, Yakov immediately pulled his phone out and dialed Katsuki himself.

“Katsuki Yuuri speaking. How are you today coach Feltsman?”

“He’s not going,” barked Yakov.

There was a long silence on the line while Katsuki figured out what Yakov meant. “Victor is not going where?”

“To South Africa! And I’m telling you both _no._ He needs to practice. He needs feedback from _me_. He can’t just leave the country on your whim!”

“It’s only two days total. He’d be travelling on a private plane with beds, and aren’t there floor exercises he has to do anyway? Victor says he’s confident on the jumps, but it’s the—”

“Don’t tell me what I do or don’t know about my own pup—Skater!” Yakov corrected himself too late, but he kept shouting, hoping Katsuki hadn’t caught that, “It’s the middle of the season, how dare you try and disrupt his training! His next competition is in two weeks!”

“Doesn’t Victor need rest?” asked Yuuri quietly.

“Of course he does. In the days leading _up_ to the competition, not two weeks before!”

“I see... In that case, the official engagement party would be in a few months...”

Yakov gulped in a few breaths, “Two engagement parties?”

“This one’s private. Just family. The other one’s for friends, and a few trusted press will be allowed.”

Yakov dragged his hand down his face. “I suppose you’ll want to invite Victor to the wedding too?”

“W-well, I hope so, but the actual wedding would be held the coming year sometime. Probably April.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He can go to the engagement party in three months and the wedding if you two are together _and_ if there are no competitions around those dates.”

“Thank you coach Feltsman.” Yuuri hung up, feeling pleased with himself, and immediately dialed Victor. “It worked.”

“Of course it worked,” said Victor smugly, “Yakov loves me. So. I’ll see you in three months?”

“I’ve got ten reminders set up already,” said Yuuri feverishly, making Victor chuckle.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets spicy (･ω<)☆


	6. In for an ounce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm happy to be back!!!
> 
> On the other hand...Please do not ask me when I'm going to update the next chapter, it's incredibly rude. Most of what I post is about 10k so to ask me when the next 10k is coming is like a slap to the face. It's discouraging and makes me feel like what I wrote isn't good.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, I truly do enjoy writing this, just some comments get me very discouraged, but I know that most of you are sweethearts! <3 You keep me going (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Mari calls him during dinner, for the sole purpose of blowing his speakers and eardrums out. Yuuri calmly puts his phone face down, turning the volume down so only tinny electronic shrieks can be heard.

Idly, Yuuri wipes his mouth and lifts his hand for the check, smiling at the waiter. Alexa props her head on her chin while Yuuri resumes his conversation with Mari.

“I assume you heard that I’m in California.” Yuuri keeps his eyes firmly on the table instead of Alexa for fear of losing his composure.

“ _Yes! How long?!”_ He could hear the barely contained rage in her voice, Yuuri could vividly imagine how tightly Mari was gripping the phone.

“Just a few days. Are we still meeting at the JFK airport before meeting with Dynamo Enterprises over –”

“I don’t care about that!” she screeched, “What did you tell Alexa you snot-nosed punk!”

Yuuri pulled away from the mouthpiece and spoke, not to Mari, but Alexa sitting on the other side of the table. “Mari wants to know if the menu will be a mix of traditional dishes.”

The explosion of yelling from Yuuri’s phone made Alexa giggle, her cheeks brightening. “I think we should have a double menu, one traditionally South African and the other Japanese.”

“Did you hear that?” asked Yuuri.

“I can hear your shit-eating grin from here,” said Mari, seething. “And tell her that I don’t know what she’s talking about!”

Yuuri smiled at Alexa, “Mari says that—”

“Stop!” she howled, “You insufferable brat!”

“Careful,” murmured Alexa, reaching for her own phone and tapping out a quick message, “Or she’ll take it out on you when Victor visits.”

That... was true. Yuuri winced and backed off. “Fine. What is it.”

“Kenjirou is finishing up his... Well he’s out of it. He went back to school today, and he’s okay.”

“What! I didn’t even know he— What is he? Mari? Mari!”

“You should come home if you want to know.” Her voice was smooth and innocent, “Kenjirou is missing you dearly.”

Yuuri groaned, “I can’t. These meetings can’t be rescheduled.”

“Well!” sighed Mari, using her regretful customer-service voice, “I suppose that’s that! I’ll tell Kenjirou that these meeting are _far_ more important.”

“Don’t!” gasped Yuuri, “Don’t you dare.”

Mari snorted, “You’re dumb as a bunny if you think I’d actually break the kid’s heart like that.”

“Okay, I kind of deserved that.”

“Just come home,” said Mari impatiently, “Since I’m not going you can reschedule the damn meeting.”

“I can’t,” repeated Yuuri, heart pounding through his shirt, “I’ve already rescheduled twice.”

“Damn. Well hurry home, soon as you can. I’ll tell Kenjirou... that you’re finishing up business and headed home right away.”

“Thank you. Is he really alright?”

“He is,” said Mari warmly, “He’s beautiful. Come home quick or he might get betrothed before you arrive.”

Yuuri made an unattractive noise that had Alexa shushing and scolding him.

...

Mari felt a little tiny bit bad about teasing Yuuri, but the brat had it coming. She wasn’t sure exactly what he told Alexa, but she knew it had something to do with the gentle teasing from Hiroko. Mari didn’t hear her door being opened until Kenjirou was at her elbow, nudging her away from the desk.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I took a shower but—”

“Come here,” Mari smiled gently and opened her arms for Kenjirou to crawl onto her lap.” He sighed in relief as soon as he snuggled into her neck.

“How are you doing?” asked Mari gently, smoothing his hair back.

“Feel weird. Miss Yuuri.”

“I know you do. He’s coming home in a few days, finishing up business in the US.”

“Does it always feel like this? Like I’m constantly falling?”

Mari stopped smoothing her hand down his spine, “I don’t know. Let’s go ask Toshiya, can you walk?”

A tiny whimper was all Mari needed to sling Kenjirou over her shoulder. He yelped in surprise and then giggled. “Help! I’m being kid-snatched!”

Mari fake-growled, “You’ll never see your family again!”

Yelling and carrying on like fools, they made their way downstairs to where Toshiya and Hiroko were holding family dinner. Unceremoniously, Mari dumped Kenjirou onto Toshiya’s lap.

“He has questions,” said Mari and then sat down next to Hiroko. “Hi mom.” She kissed her mother’s cheek.

“You’re being clingy,” teased Hiroko, poking her arm.

The food smelled too good to resist and Mari served herself, “It’s the pheromones from Kenjirou,” grumbled Mari, “They make me miss Alexa.”

A familiar gleam appeared in Hiroko’s eyes and Mari sighed.

“You’ve kept that woman waiting long enough.”

“It’s only been four years,” grumbled Mari, “Neither of us has brought it up.”

Dissatisfied, Hiroko clacked her chopsticks against a plate. “Toshiya asked for my hand—”

“Six months after you met, I know.” Mari stuck the largest piece of chicken into her mouth so she didn’t have to keep speaking.

“That’s right. I want to see you settled. You’re happy now but you could be happier.” She watched Mari patiently, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t even know if I want kids,” said Mari, looking over to Toshiya speaking with Kenjirou quietly. Occasionally he would hand-feed Kenjirou a bit of rice or fish. “Dad’s ridiculous.”

“He didn’t want kids at first either,” said Hiroko affectionately.

“What happened,” said Mari, rolling her eyes. She’d heard this a thousand times.

“You happened dear!” Hiroko giggled and leaned against her, “Oh that pregnancy was hard on him, poor thing. Doesn’t have my hips.”

“For an alpha your hips _are_ wide, just like Yuuri.”

“Yes.” Hiroko smiled broadly, “Don’t tell him I said this, but Toshiya does _not_ carry pregnancy well.”

“Mama!” Mari gasped and gently pinched her.

...

Yuuri leapt off the jet in a haze, he hadn’t slept at all for the two days he and Alexa spent in DC, and was feeling it in the off-kilter tilt of his vision.

“Yuko,” gasped Yuuri, stumbling up to her. Amused, Yuko caught him in a hug.

“You look terrible.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri shook his head, “Thanks a lot.”

“How was the—Oh my gosh!” Yuko glanced over his shoulder, “Oh Yuuri, you are in _so much trouble!_ ” She shoved him aside. “Alexa! I can’t believe this!”

Laughing, Alexa stooped to hug Yuko, playfully lifting her a solid foot off the ground. Yuko shrieked and laughed.

“Let’s go,” begged Yuuri, opening the car door for the women.

“Ooh, yes,” said Alexa brightly, “Let’s not keep the proud papa waiting.”

Yuuri was too keyed-up to be embarrassed, just shooed them into the car.

The entrance to Yu-topia was frozen in time, the original arch hadn’t been touched since Yuuri’s grandmother held the grand opening for the first hotel. It had been preserved from environmental damage when the original hotel was expanded over it.

He was stopped for a couple of precious minutes under the original arch by a couple of aunts who admired how much he’d grown and congratulating him on Kenjirou. Then they caught Alexa’s unfamiliar scent and Yuuri had to cut his losses, leaving Yuko and Alexa behind.

He left his luggage at the door and rushed to the living room, hoping—

“Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou shrieked, leaping over Toshiya and the table where they were playing Go, scattering both the board and pieces. Yuuri stumbled back with the force of their meeting but gripped Kenjirou tightly.

Yuuri stuck his nose into Kenjirou’s neck and breathed.

Omega.

Just like Victor and just like Toshiya.

A rumbling purr burst from Yuuri and he cuddled Kenjirou tighter who also started purring in fits and starts.

“Congratulations,” murmured Yuuri, “How are you feeling?”

Kenjirou blushed and continued to hide his face in Yuuri’s neck, “My heat was...weird”

That made Yuuri laugh, “It gets easier to control, my first rut was a disaster.”

They parted and Yuuri led him back to the table to properly greet his father.

“How’ve you been, dad?” Yuuri hugged him and helped him set up the Go board again.

“Sagan Tosu lost yesterday,” said Toshiya somberly and Yuuri patted his back in sympathy. He perked up, “Shall we play a couple games? Your mother should be back in a few hours, Minako is still in Italy.”

“Sure.” Yuuri settled down next to Toshiya, no longer feeling exhausted, not with his father smiling so indulgently at him.

Halfway through their second game Hiroko, along with several other Katsukis, swept into the room in a parade of bright cheer. Yuuri was thoroughly razed for being away from home for so long _and_ grilled within an inch of his life about Victor.

“Yes, we’re dating.”/“No, it’s not the same as courting!”

Eventually Hiroko took pity on him. “Yuuri, dear, you look exhausted. Why don’t you go shower and then you and Kenjirou can sleep with Alexa and Mari.”

“Thank you,” whispered Yuuri fervently, kissing her forehead.

“I expect the truth in the morning,” whispered Hiroko back, she patted his head. “Go on now, both of you, before they think of new questions.”

...

“Will you be okay sharing a bed with someone new?” asked Yuuri as they made their way up.

“I should be okay,” said Kenjirou, yawning broadly. He smelled of post-heat pheromones, warmth and begging to be cuddled. Yuuri wanted to tuck Kenjirou into bed and spoil him rotten. Mari was right. “Anyone proposed to you yet?” teased Yuuri.

“Two kids from my class,” said Kenjirou, scowling. “And the adults are worse! My face is going to fall off from all the pinching and scenting.”

They lowered their voices upon entering the suite. “Do you have pajamas here?”

“No, I’ll have to go back to my room.”

“You’ll be okay?” asked Yuuri, then smiled sheepishly when Kenjirou scowled at him.

“I can walk to my room.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Yuuri quickly showered and then headed to the balcony to call Victor. “Hi, you’re not busy?”

“I’m skating, but I can take a break. Where are you?”

“I’m back home.” Yuuri smiled, his excitement catching in his voice.

Victor immediately understood, “Congratulations!”

“I haven’t even said anything,” Yuuri covered his laugh, not wanting it to reach back inside.

“So what is he,” asked Victor excitedly, “Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“Omega!”

“Oh the best kind! He’s truly a lucky kid.”

“Hey!”

Victor laughed, “Admit it. You’re enjoying the post-heat pheromones.”

“I tried babying him and got severely shot down,” said Yuuri sadly.

That made Victor laugh even more, “Aww, my poor Yuuri. How did his first heat go? Was he alright?”

“He says it was weird, but my dad’s answering all his questions.”

“Your... dad...?”

“My dad’s an omega, my mom’s an alpha. Hiroko gave birth to me, but for Mari it’s flipped and she got used to calling Toshiya dad because of me.”

“Oh that’s cute! My mom’s a beta so I had to ask the internet a lot of awkward questions. She tried her best though.”

Yuuri winced, gut twisting in sympathy, “I’m sorry.”

“I figured it out eventually.”

Yuuri looked up when the balcony door opened. “Do you want to say hello to him?”

“Oh can I?” Victor asked breathlessly, “Quickly though, Yakov is coming after me.”

Kenjirou looked confused for a moment but once he realized who was on the phone, started talking. Yuuri brushed his hair back, “Come to bed once you’re done.” He left Kenjirou and Victor talking, his chest feeling light and warm, Yuuri felt like running or dancing the night away. He dearly missed Victor, his mischievous laugh and warm, drugging kisses.

He’s careful not to jostle the bed, but gives Mari a cursory scenting, just so she’d know he was in bed. He leaves Kenjirou enough space to crawl in, and falls asleep almost immediately.

Usually, Yuuri would sleep in while at home, but he’d forgotten. Like a fool he’d forgotten Kenjirou was a morning bird, and so was Mari. So instead of a gentle transition back to the land of the living, Yuuri gets two pillows to the face.

He shoots up half-blind but knows the drill. Yuuri uses Kenjirou as a shield against Mari’s onslaught.

Alexa pretends to be a war-reporter. “It’s an awful sight, not even children are spared from both sides’ viciousness.”

“He’s not a kid anymore,” said Yuuri, laughing against Kenjirou’s shrill protests. Kenjirou kicks his way out of Yuuri’s grip to grab a pillow and join Mari in hitting Yuuri.

“Traitor” yelled Yuuri, falling onto his back.

Alexa gasped, “An unexpected turn of events!”

The bedroom door opened and Toshiya entered, balancing a breakfast tray. “Room service for guests,” he said cheerfully, “Good morning.” He set the round tray on the bed, “What’s going on here?”

“War,” said Alexa solemnly, “Yuuri lost.”

Toshiya tsked but smiled warmly at them and popped a blueberry into his mouth, “I’d say we’re only missing Victor, hm Yuuri?”

Yuuri flopped onto his stomach and grabbed a slice of banana, “He’s busy practicing.” Then Hiroko came in with more food and they all settled down to eat right on the bed, a rare treat. Yuuri hummed happily at seeing Kenjirou eat his weight in rice and bananas. It was a weird combination but Yuuri wasn’t the one coming off a heat.

...

Yakov isn’t at the rink.

Not that it’s stopped Victor from practicing, he’s already done one full run-through. Now Georgi is doing his own routine while Victor records it.

Yuri also is missing.

It’s not hard to figure out what happened.

“How was it?” asked Georgi, sweating.

“Unimaginative,” replied Victor. When Georgi pouted, Victor sighed, “Your jumps were high but stiff, and your spins were sloppy. The transitions were actually good.”

Georgi brightened, “Now that I can work with. So what do you think Yuri will be?”

“Beta,” said Victor.

“Mm, I’m gonna say alpha.”

“I’ll bet you fifteen suicides,” said Georgi, waggling his head.

“Get ready to lose,” said Victor, sneering.

“Hey! Even though Yakov isn’t here, he expects you two to be practicing!” The assistant coach, Anita, grabbed a megaphone to yell.

Victor smiled at her, “We’re just laying a bet. We’ll get back to it.”

“Come on, I don’t want to be tattled on, especially not if Coach is dealing with a presenting Yuri, can you _imagine_.”

Victor shuddered, “Very true. Oh! Let’s go visit them after practice, I bet Yakov or Mr. Plisetsky wouldn’t mind receiving food and a visit.”

“Yura might even appreciate us, we _do_ smell familiar.”

“You know who else just finished presenting? Yuuri’s pup!”

Stunned, Georgi sharply turned into Victor’s path, “Your boyfriend has a kid?”

Victor frowned, “So?”

Distantly, Anita was screaming at them to get back to practice. Georgi floundered, “I just thought... I don’t know. I guess it isn’t that big a deal.”

“It _isn’t_.”

Georgi rolled his eyes at Victor’s acidic tone. “Calm down, he’s just really young, right? Not even twenty.”

“Hey!” Suddenly Anita was zooming at them, wearing _skates_ of all things. “What did I say!”

“Coaches aren’t suppose to wear skates,” shouted Victor, taking off.

“Coach is gone,” snarled Anita, “I’m the wrangler today. Start practicing or I’ll kick you out!”

“Talk after practice!” shouted Georgi, desperately trying to escape Anita and her megaphone.

“We’ll go to the grocery store,” replied Victor, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell.

...

Laden with grocery bags and one boxed set of pastries, they walked to Yuri’s house. It was Mr. Plisetsky who opened the door.

“Congratulations!” chorused both Georgi and Victor.

Mr. Plisetsky chuckled and motioned them to enter, “You’re looking for Mr. Feltsman? He’s in the living room.”

“Let’s put the groceries away first,” said Georgi sternly at Victor who looked about to just dump the groceries on any counter.

Victor noted the worn quality of the house, it was very neat, but the paint was worn down to the wood and the formica floors were warped from many years.

“Did you boys really bring all this food for us?”

“Yes, we know how much Yuri eats,” said Georgi, “Where do you put the flour?”

Mr. Plisetsky was at a loss, “It’s too much boys, you must have spent hundreds.”

Victor patted his arm in sympathy, “If we hadn’t brought you anything, Yuri would have killed us. How is he?”

Yuri’s grandfather laughed, “He’s angry at losing practice time. Go on you two, I’ll finish tidying up. Yes I’m sure, go on.” Impatiently, Yuri’s grandfather prodded them out of the kitchen.

Yakov was sitting on the couch with Yuri snuggled up to him.

“What are you two doing here?” Yuri growled at them.

“We wanted to see how you were doing,” said Georgi.

“And we brought your grandfather groceries.”

“You... did?” asked Yuri suspiciously. “Why?”

“Why?!” Victor huffed and tapped his foot impatiently.

Yakov glared at him, mouths, _behave_ , and pats Yuri’s shoulder. “Do you want us to leave?”

“No,” said Yuri tersely, “How was practice.”

He and Georgi launch into a detailed report, even how Anita had chased Georgi around the rink. That cheered Yuri up and he even deigned to eat some of the pastries when his grandfather brought them out.

“When can I go back to practice,” whined Yuri, he shifted restlessly, eyes roaming the small living room. Victor felt an unexpected pang of sympathy.

“As soon as you feel better and that fever goes down. We don’t need you getting sick _and_ presenting,” said Yakov.

“And after I present I can go back?” Yuri clutched at his knees, knuckles white. Nikolai looked at his grandson in worry.

“Yura, you’ll go back once I don’t have to worry about you fainting.”

“But I won’t faint! I’ve been fine!” snarled Yuri, face flushing brick red, “I’m not a moron!”

Nikolai maintained a grave silence, looking at Yuri without blinking.

Yuri burst into tears and tore himself out of Yakov’s arms, stomping out of the living room and off to his room.

Nikolai sighed and sipped of his coffee. Victor tasted his own, meeting Georgi’s gaze in a mutual telepathic understanding of: _damn, that sucked and was awkward to witness, should we leave?_

“How soon _can_ he go back?” asked Nikolai, “He’s crawling up the walls at home. School takes up so little of his attention.”

“Not for a week after he presents,” said Yakov somberly, “Not until we know how his body is going to be changing and we ease him back onto the ice.”

Victor glowered down at his cooling coffee. “That part sucked, not knowing if the ice was going to welcome you back.”

Georgi nodded. “I sprained my ankle and bruised my knee.”

“Broke my wrist,” said Victor with a wan smile at Nikolai, “We’ll let Yuri know what the consequences are for rushing.”

“That would help, thank you boys.” That eased the conversation and dispelled the discomfort in the room. When the sun started setting Yakov got up and motioned for them to start going.

“I’m going to say good bye to him,” said Victor.

“Last door on the right.”

Yuri’s door was covered by a huge poster of an American ballet dancer leaping through the air. Victor traced the worn edges of the poster and smiled. He knocked.

“Yuri, we’re leaving, can I come in to say good bye?”

The door opens and Victor is treated to the indescribable musty smell of a teenager’s room. He politely says nothing about this.

“Can I come in?”

Yuri glowers at him but steps back.

“You know Yakov’s not going to let you on the ice right away,” said Victor, clasping his hands primly in front of himself.

“He’s... not?”

“Georgi almost broke his ankle and I broke my wrist by rushing. Oh Yakov yelled at me for _days_.”

Yuri looks pleased at this, “Was it bad?”

“He made me cry,” said Victor which made Yuri snort. “But your grandfather says that you’ve been restless.”

“Yeah,” Yuri kicked at a discarded shirt on the ground, “He won’t even let me out to run. Worried I’ll get lost or something.”

Which might be a possibility, in the haze of presentation it was easy to lose short term memory. Where, what, and even who. It was downright dangerous to be a lone pup during presentation.

“I kept getting lost in my own house,” admitted Victor, “My mama threatened to lock me in my room.”

Yuri smiled reluctantly and then sighed in defeat, “Yeah yeah, I get it. I just get so _bored_. If I could just go outside...”

“I go for runs early in the morning,” said Victor, “And Georgi likes going to the gym late at night. What if you came with us? Get out of the house _and_ keep your grandfather from worrying.”

Yuri blinked, mouth falling open. “You would do that? Why?”

Victor frowned and took a steadying breath, reminding himself to be nice, “Grandpa Nikolai and Coach don’t remember how much it sucks being cooped up, they’re old. If you want to come running for me, be ready at four. I’ll pick you up here. _In the morning_.”

The fresh air of the hallway is a relief and he gives Nikolai a parting kiss on the cheek. “Yuri’s going to be running with me in the morning. Maybe. Four AM. If he wants to do it, he’ll wake himself up.”

Grinning, Nikolai nods, “Don’t underestimate him.”

Victor bites his tongue on, _I wouldn’t underestimate him with a ten foot pole, the little gremlin._ “Excellent! Good bye.”

...

The little gremlin was waiting for him on the porch in a zipped up jacket, hat with ear flaps, and gloves. Victor lifts an eyebrow at the excess.

“Nikolai?” asked Victor, flicking at an ear flap. Yuuri grimaced, discretely tilting his chin to indicate the kitchen window behind them. Nikolai is staring out at them with anxious eyes.

“I’ll have him back in a couple of hours if we don’t go for breakfast,” said Victor, guessing that the glass window isn’t thick enough to block out sounds. Nikolai nods, toasting him with a mug of coffee.

“Let’s go,” muttered Yuri, “Before he changes his mind.”

To Victor’s surprise, Yuri is pretty quiet during their run. It’s not until the half-hour mark that Victor realizes it’s because Yuri doesn’t have enough wind to talk. Victor slows his pace, pretending he’s tiring.

“What,” said Yuri, each word punctuated by several seconds of deep breathing, “Tired already?”

“Got me,” lied Victor, “I was trying to impress you with my superior stamina.”

“Save it for your boyfriend,” snapped Yuri, then immediately turned crimson. Victor laughed and sucked in a noisy breath, enjoying the morning.

“What are you hoping to be?”

“Beta, like Grandpa.”

Victor nods, “I hoping for the same when I presented. My mom’s a beta too.” They both sighed.

“Do you still wish you had been a beta?” Yuri’s eyes are glued to the ground, his face steaming from sweat.

“Nah, the novelty of it wears off pretty soon,” said Victor, “Mama didn’t make a big deal of it except being squeamish when telling me about sex stuff. I had to ask Yakov’s wife— ex-wife—a bunch of stuff. She’s pretty nice outside the studio.”

Yuri groaned, “I’d rather die.”

“You have the internet at least.”

“That’s true.”

They’re back at Nikolai’s house before their two hours are up, and it doesn’t look like Nikolai’s separated from that kitchen window for one second.

“Tell your grandfather to relax, he’ll probably be the one crawling the walls one your heat or prowl or whatever hits.”

Yuri punches him in an unexpected burst of energy. “Yura!” Nikolai’s scolding isn’t dampened at all by the window.

Yuri immediately slumps.

“Georgi will be here at 6pm,” said Victor, “So get your homework done early.”

Yuri flips him off, which _rude..._

...

It’s ten at night when Victor receives a text message from Yuuri that’s just a lot of exclamation marks and a video attached. Sleepily he silences his phone and goes back to sleep a little grumpy.

He forgets all about the message until halfway through practice the next morning when he happens to scan his messages and sees an unfamiliar message from Yuuri that’s marked _-read-_ and timestamped 10:32pm. _Shit._

He skates over to the barrier and pretends to be taking a break so he can watch the video. It’s shaky and there’s a lot of environmental noise.

He sees a dark-skinned woman and Yuuri’s sister sitting together across the table, bumping shoulders and every once in a while feeding each other tiny bites of food. Then the woman tugs Mari up so she’s standing. The woman then fumbles in her pocket for something and shoots the camera, presumably Yuuri, a nervous wink. Then she drops to her knees and holds out a box which she cracks open. Then there’s screaming and the camera goes even shakier as the screaming intensifies in pitch when Mari starts crying and launches herself at the woman, nodding frantically. The video abruptly cuts off.

[Yuuri]

It’s official! I’m sorry you can’t come to the one in a few days.

But at least we’ll see each other in three months!

 

A thrill zaps through Victor and he immediately checks the date. He smiles broadly when there’s no competitions anywhere near that date. “Yakov!”

Although Yakov grumbles, he holds onto his word and permits Victor to start planning his trip. He calls Yuuri instead of trying to find cheap plane tickets.

“I just saw the video!” Victor gushed, it was an incredibly cute proposal.

“I figured,” said Yuuri, “Sorry about all the yelling. We were all excited.”

“The screaming made it even better,” said Victor, “And Yakov’s already approved the dates. Is Alexa’s family in Japan?”

Yuuri giggled and Victor smiled in reply. “Yes, Mari was _pissed_ that we planned all this under her nose. And I’m glad Yakov agreed, I’ll have the tickets sent to your phone. You just have to print them out.”

Victor swallows carefully before replying, “Are you sure you don’t want to split the cost of tickets? I can help pay...”

“Well you’re the guest,” said Yuuri, genuinely puzzled, “It’d be weird for me to invite you and then make you pay.”

“Where is the party going to be?” asked Victor, “Japan?”

Yuuri sighed, “No. South Africa since this one is in Japan. I can’t say I’m too happy about that, it’s so far away.”

It was. “Don’t worry about that, the point is we’re going to have fun!”

“That’s true. And if I _did_ say anything I’d get my head taken off by the brides.”

Victor giggled. “Do they have a theme I should follow or color scheme?”

“Um, I don’t know. But you’ll look good in anything,” said Yuuri, then realizing what he said, stammered some half words.

“What if I wear a really poofy white dress?”

Yuuri laughed, “That’s only a western custom and Alexa’s very into traditional dress. So you should be fine. I think you’d look nice. In one. A dress, I mean. Any dress.” Yuuri trailed off and Victor could practically _hear_ him blushing.

“You’d like that, would you? For me to wear a slinky dress?”

Yuuri squeaked but quickly recovered, “As long as you’re c-comfortable, I think you’d look beautiful. Maybe save the slink for the after-party though.”

Victor absolutely _adored_ this man. “Okay, no slink. But honestly, I don’t own any dresses, do you?”

“Just formal kimonos. You could wear one of those? I could get you one.”

“Oh that sounds _fun!_ ” Especially since it would mark him as part of the Katsuki retinue indelibly. When he got no reply, Victor knowingly said, “I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears.”

“Th-that’s not true.”

“You’re not subtle,” teased Victor and enjoyed the playful outrage from Yuuri.

“That’s not fair, you’re giving my all these mental images on _purpose_.”

“Maybe,” conceded Victor, “So what are you doing today? Celebrating?”

Yuuri sighed which trailed off into a groan, “No. I had a meeting with some business partners in Tokyo and they ambushed me. I didn’t do very well in dealing with it. So no, not celebrating, doing damage control.”

“Well to cheer yourself up after you’re done with that, you should go look for things I can wear, pick something so we can match!”

There was silence for several solid seconds, “Are you sure? What if I pick something you hate?”

“We’ll be matching so we can hate it together,” said Victor easily, “But I’ve seen the suits you like to wear, they really... bring out your best assets.”

When Yuuri spoke, his voice had dropped to a rumble, “I’ll pick something we both enjoy.”

“I’d also like,” said Victor softly, “if it was something we enjoyed taking off too, at the end of the day.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath, “I... yes. If you’re comfortable with that.”

“That cliché about carrying me off? I’d like that,” said Victor, his toes curling in the little space of his boots. They were both silent, Victor assumed because Yuuri was also trying to reign in his thoughts.

“I’m three seconds from buying a ticket to St. Petersburg,” said Yuuri breathlessly.

“No don’t.” Victor laughed, “Then our hard work of convincing Yakov will have been for nothing. And besides, my building doesn’t allow alphas on my floor.”

“Like that has stopped anyone.” Yuuri had briefly lived in an apartment with similar rules.

Victor laughed, “You’re right, it doesn’t.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Victor smiled, just three months, twelve weeks until he got to be in Yuuri’s arms again. And they’d have a room to themselves, so Yuuri could snuggle him while making Victor his. It stole his breath, the thought of Yuuri finally making good on those heated glances, those whispered promises into Victor’s neck.

“Vitya! What are you doing?”

Victor flinched, hurriedly tucking his phone away. “I have news Yakov!”

...

They talked at least once a day, sometimes more, Yuuri often felt like he was intruding but Victor always assured him the opposite. So when Yuuri woke up a few days before the engagement party, feeling irritated and searching the bed for Victor, and instead finding Kenjirou clutching at his shirt. Carefully, he slid out of bed and didn’t think twice of dialing Victor so early.

“Good morning sweetheart! You’re up early.”

Yuuri registered that Victor was running, he could hear the faint noises of other people and the slap of shoes on pavement.

“No. I just,” Yuuri squinted around his room, feeling unsettled and hot and irritated. He groped for his glasses, “needed to hear your voice.”

“Yuuri! That’s so sweet,” Victor cooed. Yuuri squirmed, chest fluttering.

“Are you doing your morning run?”

“Yes! Oh, guess who just finished presenting.” Victor sang, his voice trailing high.

Yuuri sat up, smiling, “Yuri? Tell him congratulations.”

“I will. Now guess!”

“Hm... alpha.”

“Wow, that’s right!” Victor laughed, “How’d you know?”

A dark spike of jealousy drilled through Yuuri, squeezing the air out of him, and gritted his teeth to stop from snapping. “Uhm...”

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

 _Oh no. No no no. It can’t be time._ Yuuri mentally counted back from his last rut. Shit. He was way overdue. “Don’t come to the party,” said Yuuri through numb lips.

“What.”

“You can’t come to South Africa, I I’m going to be in rut.”

Victor’s breaths reassured Yuuri that he hadn’t hung up, yet. “No, I’m going. We already agreed to have sex, right?”

Yuuri whined, he really really wanted to. He wanted to strip Victor of his clothes and satisfy every lust he’d dreamed of since before presenting. He wanted to wring out every last drop of slick and come out of—

“Yuuri?”

“It won’t be like that,” said Yuuri, feeling stupid and slow. “I can never relax unless I’m somewhere familiar. I’m not going to be... sexy or anything. I’m just going to be clingy and annoying and you shouldn’t come—I mean fly! You shouldn’t fly here because you’ll hate it and—and...” He trailed off, dread weighing his head down, his hands felt cold.

“You think I won’t want to spend time with you?” Victor’s voice was cold.

“It’s just,” Yuuri shook his head, mouth dry. His tongue felt thick and impossibly heavy. “I won’t be able to give you what you want. And I really, really want to give you everything. And I don’t want to mess this up, I’m afraid of scaring you away.”

Bewildered, Victor stopped running, “No, you don’t really believe that.”

“I don’t know!” Yuuri said in a small voice, “Will you still travel here even if I’m annoying and clingy? Even if I’m unbearable?”

Victor snorted. He said flatly, unimpressed, “You see yourself as unbearable?”

Somehow, that challenge made Yuuri sit up. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of his omega and mate. _I’m in way too deep._ Yuuri knew that he wanted Victor forever and in the same instant he knew he was going to work to convince Victor of the same. “No.”

“Okay then.”

“So _you_ don’t think I’m unbearable?”

“Yuuri.” Victor had no patience for this, “Look at our past conversations. Do _you_ think _I_ think you’re unbearable?”

But Victor’s request for a casual relationship echoed and bounced through Yuuri’s skull. _Not yet, don’t confront him about that yet._ “I want to hear you say it,” said Yuuri, his voice scraping an octave lower.

It stopped Victor cold. He smiled, “I want you to spoil the shit out of me during your rut.”

Yuuri pinched his wrist, “I can do that.”

“I mean it,” said Victor, earnestly, “Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

That did it. Yuuri collapsed into a chair, gripping his hair, tugging until it hurt. “Okay... _Okay_. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yuuri...” Victor purred, “Are you sure you won’t be able to—”

“You’re in public!” said Yuuri, scandalized. “And yes I’ll be able to, I just won’t want to!” He had to use both hands to hold his phone.

Victor’s disappointed sigh was an iron brand to the skin. “Well... Just so you know, I’ll be okay with it if you want to fill me up over and over and—”

“Victor!”

Laughing brightly, he hung up on Yuuri.

...

Despite what he’d told Victor, he managed to bring himself off in the shower twice before his dick decided to go soft.

“Behave,” he told it sternly, “Victor is going to be our mate. We want him forever, not just as a fling.” Although he felt very stupid talking to his dick, voicing his thoughts calmed Yuuri. Victor claimed he wanted a casual relationship, but Yuuri suspected this hid something. Someone who wanted casual certainly wasn’t okay with talking several times a day like they’d been doing.

If Victor was apprehensive about being courted, Yuuri was going to smooth away those worries. Yuuri was going to make sure Victor knew without a shadow of a doubt just how satisfied he would be with Yuuri, body _and_ mind.

He headed downstairs looking for his family. “Good morning,” he stopped to greet everyone politely, even stopping to briefly touch his cousin’s giant belly. “Don’t tell me you’re competing with Yuko’s triplets,” he teased.

“No, this baby is just _very_ fat. Almost five kilograms.”

Yuuri winced and smoothed his hand over the apex of the belly, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Can you carry me everywhere?”

Yuuri smiled crookedly, “I will certainly do my best.” He ambled through the room taken over by the Katsuki clan and kissed Yuko and Mari’s cheek, but didn’t spot his parents. “Did they leave already?” Kenjirou hadn’t made it downstairs yet so Yuuri saved him a seat.

“They’re visiting this casino your father heard about. They’re thinking of having Kenjirou cut his teeth on it.”

Yuuri nodded but was too preoccupied with his own problems to offer an opinion. Yuuri sighed, “That’s nice but... I need your help. Both of you. And Takeshi if he wants to help.”

Mari hooked a hand around his neck, brought him in close enough to scent, “You’re going into rut. Is that it?”

“Did you tell Victor?” Yuko’s eyes got very wide.

“Yes. He said it was fine, but I’m still worried.”

“We can keep an eye on you two,” said Yuko, “Make sure you let Victor out of the room,” she teased.

Yuuri grumbled, “Watch it or I’ll latch onto you too.”

Mari snorted, “You won’t even remember we exist.”

“That’s what I mean,” said Yuuri, “I want Victor to have fun, he’s not going to entertain me.”

“I’m pretty sure if you ask Victor he’ll say the exact opposite,” said Yuko with a glib smile.

Yuuri gave her a dirty look and then felt two heavy hands tip him backwards.

“Why are you glaring at my wife.” Takeshi grinned down at him, “Hey, you smell like pre-rut.”

“Yes,” said Yuuri, “And she won’t stop teasing.”

“Ah, then continue glaring. She won’t stop raking you over anyway.” Yuko poked her tongue out at both of them.

“Yuuri thinks Victor will get annoyed with him.”

“You always think the worst,” said Takeshi placidly, “And you’re usually wrong. Just accept that you’ll always be wrong for the rest of your life, Katsuki.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but found no sympathy with either his sister or Yuko.

...

Victor glanced back down at his phone one more time before moving away from the gate. Although he’d reassured Yuuri that it was fine they couldn’t meet in the airport, he was still disappointed.

 _Ah, there they are._ Victor lifted his hand and waved at Yuko and Mari. Victor had friended her on Instagram and spent a few hours stalking all of her pictures of Yuuri. Her stream was relatively Yuuri-free for the past few years but before that there’s a plethora of Yuuri, chubby and short and sweet. Victor wanted to bite those plump cheeks. The Yuuri of now wasn’t slim, but he’d filled out with more muscle than fat, making him an imposing presence.

“Victor! How was your flight?” Yuko smiled and made grabby hands for one of Victor’s bags.

“Good, thanks. Congratulations,” said Victor to Mari, “I saw when Alexa proposed.”

Flushed pink, Mari grinned. “She beat me by half a day. I had a romantic date planned out where I was going to ask her.” She shrugged, not looking sorry about it at all. “Come on, Yuuri’s probably worrying himself sick. He wanted to come but just couldn’t make himself leave the room. It was pretty funny.” They picked up Victor’s bag from the carousel, Mari shooing him away. “Don’t want you getting a hang nail, Yuuri would kill us.”

Yuko snickered, “I can’t wait to see his face.” Playfully, she bumped Victor’s shoulder, “Don’t be nervous, Yuuri will spend the whole time making sure you eat and have fun. There’s going to be a reception tonight on the beach!”

“You brought something beach-y to wear?” asked Mari.

“I think so. If Yuuri couldn’t leave the hotel today, how’s he going to leave it for a party?”

Mari led them to a waiting black car, the driver taking all of Victor’s bags. “Because Yuuri will follow you there. Wherever you go, Yuuri goes.”

“Oh...” Victor puzzled over this while they got comfortable in the car, “Does he do this every time?”

“Latching onto someone? Yes. Usually we all escape unscathed because he has Kenjirou but before that it was either me or Yuko,” said Mari with a pained expression, “It was cute the first couple of times because he was so young that instincts often got him confused. It was easy to send him on an errand that took half the day, or to make him do my chores, until Hiroko scolded me.” She smiled sheepishly. “But once he got a hold of himself it was pretty annoying.”

Victor smiled at the story, wishing he could have met this young, eager Yuuri. Maybe it would be similar now...

“We presented more or less at the same time,” said Yuko cheerfully, “So Yuuri tried courting me for a few months, he’d go on runs with me around the island.”

“Yuuri slimmed down a lot those few years,” said Mari contemplatively. “He used to be so cute. But now he’s all skinny.” Mari spoke wistfully.

Victor didn’t think so, Yuuri was soft and comforting with gentle curves in all the right places.

...

Victor thought the women would leave him at the hotel entrance, but they frog-marched him through the hotel, into the elevator, and walking him down a hallway, stopping in front of a bland door.

“I’m two doors down,” said Mari, “And Yuko’s next door with her brood—”

“Hey!” Yuko reached across Victor to pinch Mari, “It’s a very lovely brood.”

Mari grinned, “And the Minami’s are at the end of the hall as are my parents and a few cousins. Usually Yuuri would sleep with several of us but...”

“I see,” said Victor faintly, realizing he was going to have to meet Yuuri in the throes of rut with Yuko and Mari on either side of him. It was far from ideal, it was the _opposite_ of ideal.

But it was too late, Mari knocked on and there was Yuuri, surprisingly put-together for someone on their second day of rut.

Briefly, Yuuri’s eyes swept over him then settled on Mari, “You didn’t have to drag him up here like some prisoner.” His tone was biting and Victor snorted.

“See? He agrees with me.” Yuuri crossed his arms and finally looked at Victor, amusement in his eyes.

Mari huffed in amusement and Victor was released. Yuuri stepped back, smiling shyly at Victor. “Did they tell you stories about how I’m insufferable?”

Victor smiled and shook his head. “Thanks for picking me up at the airport,” said Victor to Mari and Yuko.

“You’re very welcome. The party starts in five hours, we’ll swing by in four.”

“We’re really going out?” Surprised, Victor looked at Yuuri who nodded in confirmation.

“Don’t you think it will be fun?” asked Yuuri with concern.

“Yes, but are you up to it?”

“You don’t think I’d be honest with you?” asked Yuuri, then immediately bit his lip when his sister and Yuko snickered.

He wasn’t about to let such a juicy opportunity pass him by, Victor pouted, making Yuuri shake his head like a water-logged dog.

“I’m too out of it to deal with all three of you,” said Yuuri, mumbling at his own toes, “Victor only.” He reached forward and gripped Victor’s elbow, but didn’t tug him inside.

Taking the hint, Mari and Yuko all bid them farewell with the vague threat to return within a few hours.

“Do you want to come inside?” asked Yuuri, still looking at his toes.

“Not unless you actually want me to,” said Victor, curling his fingers under Yuuri’s chin, “You haven’t really looked at me.” He tried to be gentle, but Yuuri still flinched.

It took a few seconds, but Yuuri lifted his eyes, a little hazy. His skin was scorching hot.

Victor felt bad for teasing him, “Dearest, I’d like to come in.” But Victor still had to take the first step before Yuuri pulled him in the rest of the way into the room. “It’s smaller than the suites in Mexico, is it because your whole family is on this floor?”

Yuuri nodded in affirmation, “It’s two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. You can leave your bag there. It... smells like other people.”

“Of course, it would be nice to get everything washed from airplane smell anyway.” Victor smiled and Yuuri beamed in relief.

“It’s not weird?”

“Not at all, I hate smells of other people during my heat. I should go shower then, right?” He stooped to rummage in his bag for toiletries. “You have a spare set of pajamas?”

Yuuri visibly relaxed, “I’m glad you understand, and yeah I have some.”

Laughing, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, he enjoyed seeing how Yuuri reacted. “I thought alphas were insatiable sex demons. You’re being super cute.”  

Shaking his head, Yuuri lead him through the kitchen and living room. It was all open and airy, painted in a beach theme with ratty fishing nets hanging from the walls. But instead of going towards the master bedroom, Yuuri lead him towards the guest one.

“This is the second bedroom, you can use this shower. And you can sleep here if you want.”

Victor almost snapped, but luckily he looked closely at Yuuri, catching the edges of where he was trying to be considerate and where he was desperately gripping Victor’s arm. Victor took a deep breath, “I don’t want to sleep there, I want to sleep in your arms. Have I not been clear?”

“You’ve been clear that you wanted a casual relationship,” said Yuuri quietly, meeting Victor’s eyes. “I’m just trying to respect that.”

Of course that’s what it was. Victor sighed, “To be honest, I’m not sure anymore. I love talking with you everyday.”

Yuuri grimaced, his lips thinning into a severe line that made Victor nervous, “It’s not like I have any experience either. At all.” He sighed and looked down at his toes.

Really? Victor looked closely at Yuuri, “I would never have guessed, in fact I would have guessed you to have a little black book of past lovers’ names.”

Yuuri snorted and looked at him warily, deciding he was being teased, “Oh yes. My book full of past lovers is just under the one with nuclear missile codes.”

“How exciting!” said Victor with a laugh, he squeezed Yuuri’s hand, “Would it be okay to order something as a snack?”

“How does fruit salad sound?”

Victor nodded happily and went to shower. Once the bedroom door closed, Victor pulled his phone out and called Yakov.

“It’s not how I expected,” sighed Victor as soon as Yakov answered.

“Why? Is he being a creep?”

Exasperated, Victor cut him off, “No! He’s being so sweet and I don’t know what to do,” He collapsed onto the toilet seat and absently fiddled with the shower knob. He wanted to tell Yakov that he was falling in love with Yuuri, but Yakov would demand proof and explanations and Victor had none.

Yakov would say this was just a huge crush and because _that boy_ was so nice, Victor thought he was in love.

Maybe it was true...

“Are you listening?”

“No, sorry...”

Yakov sighed heavily, “I’ve never known you to be like this.”

“What, dramatic and impulsive?” asked Victor weakly.

To his surprise, Yakov laughed too, a short bark through the grainy speakers.

“You really are attached.”

“I guess so? Maybe it’s dumb but he’s really doing his best, I think that’s worth something. Bye Yakov, I’ll check in tomorrow.”

...

Yuuri waited for him in the living room, setting out a feast of bowls full of fruit and thinly sliced bread topped with some sort of confection.

“This looks delicious!” Without asking for permission, Victor throws himself onto the couch, angling himself so he’d land on Yuuri’s lap. “I’m starving, the food on the plane was nice but something about being in a new city just makes me hungry.”

Yuuri stares down at him, stunned into silence until Victor stretches out to grab a strawberry. Victor missed because Yuuri snatched the bowl up and held it over his head. “Let’s get more comfortable first.” Yuuri braced himself against the high arm of the couch and had Victor lay back against his chest.

“Oh this is nice,” said Victor melting against Yuuri, sinking into his embrace. Yuuri held a strawberry out and smiled when Victor bit it. “They were right.”

“Who?” Yuuri pressed his mouth into Victor’s damp hair and tried to scent him but it was too hard at that angle.

“Mari and Yuko. More strawberry.” Victor took the fruit with a little too much teeth, chuckling when Yuuri hissed. Victor knew this is what Yuuri wanted, but he body under Victor was stiff. As he chewed the strawberry, Victor tried to think of what _he_ usually wanted during his own heat.

Of course.

Victor craned his face towards Yuuri, “After we eat can you scent me?” Yuuri’s fingers brushed his long bangs back.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Victor managed to steal a strawberry and held it out for Yuuri to eat. “You never answered my question. How come your rut isn’t—”

“Like in magazines?” Yuuri huffed a laugh and chose a slice of orange for Victor next, eyes lingering on the pink tongue that swiped at his fingers. “it doesn’t have to be like that. It’s very painful if you don’t have a partner.”

“Oh so exactly how it is for everyone else then?” Victor laughed, “I don’t know why I thought—Well it doesn’t matter! Now can we go to bed?”

They clean up a little but Yuuri assures him that someone would probably wander in to eat the food. Yuuri nudges him into the master bedroom, hands fluttering over Victor’s waist.

The master bedroom is large, almost the same size as the living room with a boxed bed low to the ground, the balcony doors were thrown open to the early March air that smells like flowers and sea brine. Victor investigates the scene outside the balcony first, he gasps at the city spread out before them, melting into the sea. When he turns to look at the room properly, he sees all of the glass prisms scattered around the room, refracting rainbows across the walls. Entranced, Victor trails his hand along the wall, his fingers dyed in oranges and reds. In between the glass prisms are ceramic figurines of cats, birds, elephants, and dogs all painted in abstract swirls.

Victor has almost forgotten that Yuuri is there too and jumps when he catches sight of Yuuri hovering by the door.

“Oh it’s lovely! And this bed looks so comfortable. I love it!” Victor throws himself onto the bed and lets out a huge sigh, relaxing his body onto the plush comforter. He cracks an eye open, Yuuri is smiling softly, amazed and looking hopeful.

“I’m going to get some water.” He ducks out of the room, Victor misses how Yuuri’s hands tremble.

Instead, Victor takes the opportunity to plug his phone in to charge. He considers the old beat up phone. When Yuuri comes back in, holding a glass of ice water for each of them, Victor wags his phone at him.

“Could I get a new phone?”

“Sure.”

A thrill spikes up Victor at how casually Yuuri agrees, like offering to pay for a movie ticket.

“Great. Now can you come cuddle me? I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

Yuuri coaxes him to drink some water and carefully crawls into bed, sitting across from Victor and not meeting his eyes. “Are you really okay with me sleeping here?”

Victor set his water down a little too hard on the nightstand, making Yuuri flinch. “ _Yes._ Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you keep looking at the door, expecting me to bolt.”

The droop in Yuuri’s shoulders confirms Victor’s suspicions. He opens his arms, “Come here darling, I don’t smell like you at all.”

With a gasp, Yuuri tumbles forward, hugging Victor tightly, feeling the strength in his shoulders and the solid presence in his back. He’s real and he’s _here_.

Yuuri groans and drops his face into Victor’s neck.

“I love it,” said Victor gently, running his fingers along Yuuri’s face and nosing into his hair. “It’s perfect. You’ll let me stay the whole time in your bed right? You don’t want me to sleep elsewhere, right”

“Stay. If you want. Stay. I need you to stay.” The words squeeze out of Yuuri, tight and desperate. He’s flushed and his scent is growing thicker, enveloping them both, Victor relaxes into it, humming.

“Oh good, I was nervous too you know, about being here. I wasn’t sure you really wanted me.”

Yuuri looked up, meeting Victor’s warm blue eyes. “You’re the first person who’ve I wanted in my den and the first person to want to be here.”

First... First. The words register with Victor slowly.

Yuuri drops a kiss onto his cheek. “The first who’s stayed. I...” He swallows loudly, “I was afraid you’d leave. That I wouldn’t be good enough.”

Victor marvels at how easily Yuuri talks about his fears. He hates being vulnerable, but Yuuri makes it look so easy. “They’re all fools.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face with both hands, making sure he couldn’t escape. “I’m happy to be here with you.”

Yuuri was at a loss, his heart hammering uncomfortably under his shirt, his brain shrieking at him to take advantage of the situation and kiss Victor senseless. He squashed that down. “This... doesn’t feel very casual.”

Victor didn’t remove his hands, but squeezed Yuuri’s face lightly. “No it doesn’t.”

“I like that.”

Victor smiled, _fuck it._ Why had he even wanted this to be casual? He brought Yuuri in closer, smiling and pleased with himself. Yuuri’s big brown eyes were warm and affectionate, patiently waiting for Victor to decide what he wanted. “Me too. Please don’t let me go.”

Yuuri nuzzled into him, “All you have to do is ask.”

“Kiss me.”

Victor sighed, rolling onto his side letting Yuuri’s lips find his, but between the jet lag and Yuuri’s rut scent, Victor couldn’t muster much energy. “Sorry.”

Yuuri smiled, kissing his cheek, the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose. “Sleep.”

...

Victor awoke with the roiling scent of rut in his mouth and down his throat. His skin was drenched in it. He gasped and threw himself back, and straight over the side of the bed.

He landed on his rump, pain shooting up his backside.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri scrambled to his side, hands fluttering nervously over him but not touching.

Still disoriented, Victor reached for Yuuri, “What. Where...” Yuuri gently pulled him in, petting his arm.

“We’re in South Africa...”

“Yuuri.” If anything else, he understood that. Victor knelt forward, seeking reassurance from his mate. Yuuri bundled him up in his arms, holding him securely.

“You’re safe,” murmured Yuuri into his hair, “You’re safe.”

“Know that,” said Victor, struggling to string his thoughts together, “Hard to think.”

Yuuri sighed and helped him back into bed. “Mari warned me about this. I know what will help.”

“About what?” Victor’s whole body felt heavy and he didn’t mind how his legs were draped over Yuuri.

“She warned me that if you stayed and... opened yourself up to the rut-pheromones, it would be hard for you to think.”

“Mm, it’s okay.”

 Victor had no problem with how Yuuri was working his fingers into the muscles of his back.

“No, it’s not. I want you to have fun and lying about for three days isn’t fun. We can be lazy next time.”

“Good idea,” said Victor, he inched his hand up Yuuri’s side, pleased to feel the warm flush of skin. Yuuri was so soft, not all hard muscle like most of his previous lovers. Lovers. Victor frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri slid his fingers through Victor’s hair, smoothing out errant tangles.

“You’re not my first. Lover. Is that okay?”

Yuuri laughed softly, fingertips tracing Victor’s jaw. “You deserve to be loved. I’m glad I’m not the first.”

Victor touched the seam of Yuuri’s lips. That was the loveliest thing anyone had ever said to him. “Oh.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed the calloused pads of Victor’s fingers. “I know how to ease the haze. I can bruise a scent gland and it should break the cycle.”

Victor nodded and tipped his head to the side which made Yuuri smile. He dropped a kiss on either side of Victor’s neck, enjoying the way Victor allowed himself to be moved. “I’d rather use your wrist.”

Victor pouted, his head cloudy. “But...”

“We’ll _start_ with your wrist. Then you can tell me what else you want once we’ve settled.”

“Want yours too,” said Victor, his blue eyes hazy and trusting. It drove a lance through Yuuri when Victor groped for his own hand.

“Whatever you want,” he promised, taking Victor’s hand, “I’m yours.”

“Can I stay like this for a little longer?”

Amused, Yuuri stretched out next to Victor, “Haven’t you ever—”

“No,” said Victor, shaking his head slowly. Puzzled, Yuuri didn’t press. Victor _had_ said there were previous lovers, and yet he’d never let himself be carried away by rut pheromones? Victor looked comfortable, lying boneless in Yuuri’s arms. They napped a little longer, this time Victor wrapping himself around Yuuri, humming in pleasure whenever he felt another wave of pheromones wash over them. Although Victor reciprocated, his were drowned out by Yuuri’s.

After a few more minutes, Yuuri woke Victor with a soft kiss on his pink lips, “Victor, I’m going to bite your wrist, it won’t break the skin, just bruise.”

Victor nodded drunkenly, “Gimme.” He groped Yuuri’s torso and arms ineffectively, Yuuri chuckled and gave Victor his hand.

He spent some time just feeling the warmth of Victor’s palm on his face before putting his teeth to his wrist.

Victor whined and pressed his forehead into Yuuri’s neck, sucking in deep breaths. Victor felt it when Yuuri pressed his teeth onto the soft tissue of the gland, he whined low, tightening his own jaw. And then Victor felt a wave of heat race up his arm, a momentary twinge of pain. Immediately, his thoughts cleared, as if a strong bracing wind scraped everything clean.

“Ah.”

Yuuri pressed Victor’s wrist to his chest. “Are you okay?”

Playfully, Victor nipped at Yuuri’s ear. “Yes. I can’t believe how fast that works. Yuuri you are the sweetest, I wanted to tell you earlier, I’m excited to go out with you and everyone else.”

Smiling, Yuuri snuggled into Victor’s chest, pressing his face into the divot of Victor’s throat.

“Am I talking too much?”

“I like hearing how happy you are.”

“Oh good, now it’s my turn.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and brought it to his mouth, he kissed Yuuri’s palm before biting a blazing kiss onto the soft skin of his wrist. Yuuri gasped and then hid his face in Victor’s neck, panting and trembling.

“Yuuri? Was that too much?”

Yuuri clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, canting his hips forward so Victor would know exactly how good it felt.

“I know of a few things we could do with _that_ little problem.”

Yuuri huffed and drew back, the wash of Victor’s pheromones through him made him feel paradoxically drunk, made him want to sink into the primal part of himself. “Can we nap a little longer? I feel like my sister is going to come and bother us sooner rather than later.”

Victor froze, his spine locking almost painfully. “I forgot I’m going to meet your family.” His gaze strayed out beyond Yuuri’s shoulder where a prism threw up cheerful greens and blues in a wide arc.

“Hey.” Yuuri slid his hand onto Victor’s cheek, enjoying the warmth under his fingers. “Do you want to know how many posters of you I have in my room?”

“Ten?”

Yuuri laughed, “Times that by two or three.”

“You do _not_.” Victor was grinning brightly, “I don’t think that many exist.”

“You’re right, I just have duplicates.” Yuuri looked pleased with himself despite the rosy flush on his skin. Victor laughed, hiding his face into Yuuri’s neck, enjoying the gentle fingers scratching his scalp. “They’re going to love you because I— Because you’re amazing. They’re actually been annoyed I haven’t introduced you to them.” Yuuri sighed, “But I didn’t want you to feel pressured—”

“It’s fine,” Victor lifted his face, “If they’re anything like you then I know we’ll get along.” Secretly, Victor knew people were inclined to like him, but Victor was sharing Yuuri’s rut. It made _both_ of them vulnerable.

“Alexa’s family will be here too. Lots of them. But we’ll sit far from them,” Yuuri bit his lip. “My family will uhm—take care of us.”

Now Victor smiled widely, “That sounds good to me. Will we be sitting next to your sister?”

“Probably not since she has to be a host and—”

“That involves lots of strangers,” mused Victor.

“Don’t worry,” said Yuuri, hugging his tighter, “We’ll be safe.”

“Mm,” agreed Victor, “Can I kiss you?”

“Anytime.”

Victor ran his fingers across Yuuri’s chin before dipping in to taste the sweetness of his mouth. And with the quiet whir of the A/C overhead, he allowed himself to float along, carried by Yuuri’s lips sucking on his tongue. His left wrist twinged with a sweet ache that dug into the back of his brain where he could feel a whiff of Yuuri’s emotions. Nervousness, arousal, and a deep-running affection that reassured Victor he was truly wanted.

He sighed and curled up in Yuuri’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Party time!!!


	7. Sailing Balm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!!! It's been so long!!  
> And the reason is because the 10K chapters were really killing me so I've decided to cut them down in half. Hopefully it will be easier for me to write and i'll be able to update more frequently. :)  
> Please enjoy and thank you so much for your kind words. If you've written me a message recently I'd like to personally thank you for making me excited about this story again. <3
> 
> Голубка= my dove. an old-fashioned term of endearment

They both lost track of time, Yuuri especially dreading each second as it crept by, hugging Victor tighter and tighter.

“We don’t have to go, you know,” murmured Victor from somewhere in Yuuri’s chest where he’d burrowed, Yuuri’s thickened scent made him sleepy and heavy.

Yuuri thought about it, about lying around all day with Victor in his arms. Victor bored and wishing he hadn’t come here. “No. I want to go.”

A moment of shuffling and then Victor was on his elbows, hovering over him. “Why do you smell worried then?”

Yuuri shrugged, looking away, when he spoke Victor had to lean forward to catch the words. “I don’t want to stay inside all day but I get nervous about leaving, and _then_ I start worrying you’ll get bored...” He trailed off.

“Wow...”

“I’m sorry, I know they’re not rational thoughts. I _know_. My brain just...” Yuuri looked up at him warily, trying to gauge beforehand if Victor would tease him or say something cruel. “likes to worry into a spiral.”

Victor traced Yuuri’s eyebrows with the tips of his fingers, from the outer corner of his eyes and down his cheek, “Hm...I don’t know what to do.”

Instead of being put off by his response, Yuuri laughed, throwing his head back onto the pillows. “You and everyone else. I don’t want you to think you’re causing these thoughts, though.”

“Alright then, why don’t you tell me these thoughts? Even if they’re dumb. Then we can point and laugh at them. The dumber the better, in fact!”

Yuuri snorted, his eyes glimmering, “That... actually sounds good. Thank you.” He looped his arms around Victor’s neck and brought him down for a bruising kiss, Victor gasped into his mouth and kneed Yuuri’s thighs apart until they were slotted comfortably together, their hips deliciously aligned and perfect for rutting. Victor braced his knee against the mattress and gave Yuuri a hard thrust, instantly Yuuri’s hands dropped to his hips, pulling him in closer.

With the taste of Victor’s skin on his tongue, Yuuri slowly made his way down Victor’s elegant throat, nibbling on the soft skin over his collarbones, whimpering when he felt Victor grind into him. Oh god, that was Victor’s— _right on_ his own— Yuuri didn’t want to think about it. Nope, he refused to think of what was currently happening below the waist.

A series of sharp knocks interrupted them. “You two aren’t attached, are you?”

A low-pitched growl erupted from Yuuri and he rose up onto his hands, kneeling protectively over Victor. “ _Mari, behave.”_

“Can we come in?”

Yuuri sighed and rolled to the side looking at Victor who puffed in displeasure. He firmly kept his eyes on Victor’s flushed face to prevent his gaze from wandering.

“Give us a minute,” said Yuuri, flopping onto his back. He took several cooling breaths, searching for and finding Victor’s hand as they tried to calm down.

Once his sweats felt comfortable again, Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand who nodded.

“You can come in.”

The first person through the door wasn’t Mari but Kenjirou who rushed to the side of the bed but pulled up short, looking hesitantly at Yuuri then at Victor.

To save them all the trouble, Victor lunged for Kenjirou and dragged him into the bed, furiously scenting him. “Oh I missed you! Congratulations! You smell so nice, puppy, I can’t believe you turned out to be an omega, isn’t it exciting?” For a second Kenjirou seemed too disoriented to respond and then he hugged Victor back, giggling and laughing.

Huffing into Kenjirou’s neck, Victor cuddled him into the mattress, humming and petting his arms. Kenjirou smelled so nice, a newly presented omega would smell the most enticing and desirable the first year with their scent retreating and then spiking in waves every few years. For Victor, his scent spiked every three years, making his heats especially pathetic, making him cry for an unknown mate.

Victor lifted his face from Kenjirou’s neck, only to be immediately kissed by Yuuri. He laughed against Yuuri’s wet lips, “You’re that pleased?”

Yuuri only hummed, nuzzling into his face first and then dropping his weight onto Kenjirou who yelped in surprise.

“Hey, don’t squish the puppy,” said Mari, brushing Yuuri’s hair back. Yuuri ignored her, cuddling up to Kenjirou more, hugging him tightly and continuing to scent him.

Victor pouted, nudging on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Hey. What’s this? Shouldn’t you be more upset at having other people here in your bower?”

Yuuri rose onto his hands, crouching over Kenjirou who lay collapsed in a daze. The boy mumbled something incoherent, face flushed. Yuuri carefully considered Kenjirou, before looking at Victor. “I don’t know. There’s always _someone_ in the immediate area checking up on me.”

Mari chuckled, ruffling Victor’s hair. “Our family is too big and too nosy to allow much privacy.”

“Even for couples?” asked Victor, wide-eyed because _surely not! Surely couples would be given privacy_.

“Mind out of the gutter, silly omega,” teased Mari, playfully yanking on his ear.

Victor squeaked and Yuuri immediately yanked him out of Mari’s grasp, snarling.

Luckily, Mari backed off, head bowed and shoulders hunched. “Sorry Yuuri. I was only teasing.”

The sawtooth sound coming from Yuuri was guttural and laced with violence, Victor didn’t dare move, keeping his breaths shallow. “Yuuri I’m okay,” he whispered, trying to pet Yuuri’s tightened back.

Slowly, Yuuri relaxed, releasing Victor. He looked embarrassed but didn’t apologize. Instead he changed the subject. “We should get ready.”

Victor peeked at Mari who was approaching the bed again, looking uncowed. “Okay. I wonder if my luggage is back.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” said Mari, hopping onto the bed to pet Kenjirou who was still dazed out. “Alexa’s grabbing outfits for the both of you.”

“Is Kenjirou okay?” Although Yuuri had released him, Victor leaned back into the circle of his arms, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

“He’s fine. I think it’s the first time he’s been under the influence of rut pheromones. Yuuri, snap him out of it.” Mari helped Kenjirou sit up, but the boy whined and tried to cuddle into her neck. “We have to leave soon, so let’s hurry.”

“Soon?!” Victor gasped, “I wanted to do my make up.” He slid out of the bed but was stopped short when Yuuri yanked on his wrist. “Голубка,” murmured Victor, cupping Yuuri’s chin, “I’m just going to get ready. Let go.” With a resigned sigh, Yuuri released him, flopping back onto the bed.

“Don’t think you’ll escape my mascara though,” sang Victor, “You too Mari. Both of you need to look your best! Oh and the puppy too.”

Yuuri sat back up. “But I never wear make up. It’s too much work.”

“Don’t argue, Голубка,” chirped Victor, “You’ll look fantastic. Give me a few minutes and then come get yours done.”

Mari glared at Yuuri, “I’m not getting my make up done. It’s uncomfortable.”

“You heard him,” said Yuuri, instantly on Victor’s side, “Don’t argue. Alexa will probably agree with him too.”

“I’ll agree with who?” asked Alexa as she came into the room with two sets of outfits that she laid out at the foot of the bed.

“That Victor should do our make up,” said Yuuri, ignoring his sister’s miming to shut up.

Alexa pursed her lips and squinted. “Hm. Agreed.”

“If you weren’t in rut I’d kick your ass,” said Mari tightly.

Yuuri felt a hot wash of anger sweep through him, but it was almost immediately snuffed out when Alexa laughed and threw herself onto the bed. Stunned at the turn of events, Yuuri just looked helplessly between Kenjirou lying dazed on his lap and Alexa giggling into one of his pillows. Yuuri felt like he was going to immediately combust. How was he supposed to take care of so many omegas?! He was too young for so much responsibility! He coughed as the knot in his throat threatened to choke him off.

“Hey. Don’t get any funny ideas.” Mari poked his head, looking annoyed. “Alexa isn’t your mate.”

“S-sorry,” gasped Yuuri as the first tear slid down his cheek. Mari froze, her mouth dropping open.

“What’s wrong?!”

“I can’t protect them,” wailed Yuuri, burying his tears into Kenjirou’s chest, only for the boy to start purring like crazy which made him cry harder.

“What did you _do?_ ” Victor rushed past Mari, leaping onto the bed to hug Yuuri. He wrapped Yuuri up in his arms.

“V-Victor I can’t protect you,” wept Yuuri, clinging onto him anyway, “There are too many of you...”

Alexa burst out laughing, covering her mouth. “Oh my god, this is so fucking cute! Yuuri you precious man.” She squirmed her way into Yuuri’s arms too, giggling non-stop.

Understanding bloomed in Mari’s face, she clambered over to Yuuri and hugged him tightly. “Don’t be an idiot. You’re not doing this alone. Kenjirou’s parents are here. Mama and Papa are here too. _I’m_ here.”

Yuuri’s tears tapered off, but a few still slid out. He sniffled.

Mari managed to find Yuuri’s face and tilt his chin up. “Hey, did you hear me?”

Swallowing past the snot in his throat, Yuuri nodded. “Yeah...S-sorry.”

Grinning widely, Alexa leaned back on her heels. “This is so cute. I can’t believe it.” She leaned back and clapped her hands, “Alright. While Yuuri recovers the rest of us should keep getting ready. Yuuri sweetie, take your time, okay?” She clicked her tongue at Mari in admonishment, “Honestly, you should know better.”

“ _Me?_ ” Mari slid off the bed and helped Alexa off, “You were the one that set Yuuri off. But that’s besides the point. Let’s just finish getting ready.”

When the door to the suite closed Victor leaned out of Yuuri’s embrace, brushing his wet cheeks. “Why couldn’t you protect me?”

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Yuuri stalled for time. “I need to get Kenjrou out of the daze. Give me a minute? You can keep getting ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Victor’s fingers were cool on his cheek, Yuuri sighed and tipped his head into the touch, “I’m sure.”

Yuuri laid Kenjirou on the bed and brought the boy’s wrist to his mouth, he kept a careful watch on Kenjirou’s face while he bit down on the scent gland. The taste was overpowering and sweet, but Yuuri kept his bite shallow, releasing Kenjirou’s wrist the moment his eyes fluttered open.

“Ugh...” Kenjirou struggled to sit up and failed, taking shallow, quick breaths. “What happened?” His words were still slurred but at least he was talking.

“I’m sorry. The pheromones sunk you into a haze. I should have warned you.”

Kenjirou nodded sleepily.

“Can you sit up?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

Yuuri took Kenjirou’s other wrist, “Tap out once the daze goes away.”

“Okay...” Kenjirou smiled drunkenly at him.

Yuuri bit down again, pressing his teeth into the soft tissue of the gland, within a few seconds Kenjirou tugged his hand and Yuuri let go.

“Feeling better?”

Kenjirou blinked a few times and sat up. “That was weird! Did you do that to Victor too?”

Blushing, Yuuri shrugged, “I guess? It should feel differently for Victor since we’re not family.”

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in, but when it did Kenjirou blushed and looked away. “Oh...”

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

Luckily, Victor popped his head out of the bathroom and said, “Puppy come in here to get all prettied up! Yuuri I need to put a face mask on you.”

Yuuri sat on the toilet seat with a dark green face mask slathered on while Victor dusted blush on Kenjirou’s cheeks.

“He looks feverish,” quipped Yuuri which earned him a few playful swipes of the brush across his nose from Victor.

“He looks perfect,” declared Victor, tipping Kenjirou’s head up to darken his lashes, “You’re done! Now go get dressed and have Mari do your hair.”

Kenjirou nodded and skipped out of the bathroom. Victor turned towards Yuuri, “You’re next mister.”

Yuuri proceeded to wash his face while Victor continued getting ready, humming while he applied color to his eyelids and then mascara to his pale eyelashes. With water dripping down his neck and arms, Yuuri leaned on the marble counter and fondly watched Victor go about his business.

It was a domesticity Yuuri had never been part of and it made his chest grow warm.

Victor nudged him with a hip, not taking his eyes off the colors of his own face, “You’re going to make us late.”

“No I’m not. I’ll go change.” Yuuri teased a kiss to Victor’s neck and left the bathroom.

The clothes Mari had laid out were loose gray cotton slacks for him paired with a wrapped blouse that vaguely looked like a yukata. Yuuri didn’t like the peach color but it was too late to change it out now. He smoothed over Victor’s clothes, liking the airy white button down, knowing Victor’s arms would look great in it.

He changed quickly and joined Victor in the bathroom where he got a perfunctory coating of foundation and mascara.

“I think you’ll forget about the eye shadow and just rub it off, right?” Victor had his chin tilted up, scrutinizing the shape of Yuuri’s eyebrows.

“Probably,” agreed Yuuri, he glanced at the almost empty pots of color, holding one up. “You’re almost out.”

“I know. But those were a gift from Yakov when I first medaled,” said Victor, “And they’re _expensive_.” Victor sighed when Yuuri got a thoughtful look in his eye.

They finished getting ready, Yuuri popping his contacts in to give Victor privacy while he changed. When Yuuri emerged, Victor was posing in front of the balcony doors. “Come take a picture with me!”

“You look nice,” murmured Yuuri, hooking a finger into the belt loops of Victor’s slacks. He rested his chin onto Victor’s shoulder, pressing his mouth onto Victor’s neck.

“Hmm,” Victor canted his hips back, “Are you going to behave while we’re out in public?” Immediately Yuuri pulled them flush.

“Don’t be gross,” said Yuuri with a pout, even as he slipped a palm under Victor’s shirt. “I wouldn’t put you in such a situation.”

“Oh really?” Now teasing, Victor pressed his hips back a little more and was rewarded with a deep groan from Yuuri burying his face into Victor’s back.

He could feel Yuuri’s hot breath through the thin shirt, but after a few breaths Yuuri pulled away. “I’ll behave,” he promised, loosening his grasp on Victor’s hips.

Kenjirou bounced into the room while they were taking more pictures outside in the bright sun. He leapt onto Yuuri’s arms, knocking him into Victor, luckily Victor’s phone got the picture of them flailing for balance. Only Kenjirou’s face wasn’t blurry as he laughed.

“Mari says we have to go.”

“Alright,” said Yuuri, taking Victor’s hand, “Let’s go.”

...........

.............

“Yuuri,” said Victor, swallowing his panic, “I thought you said we were going boating.”

“We are.”

“That’s a ship!”

Yuuri laughed, squeezing Victor’s hand, “Well there are a lot of guests. It’ll be alright. Just stay close to Kenjirou.”

Victor nodded, waiting patiently as Yuuri hopped out and helped Alexa and then Mari out, they both wore ivory pant suits, a tulip on their lapels. Hamming up his role, Yuuri kissed both their hands as if they were royalty. He did the same for Kenjirou but Victor received a warm kiss on the cheek.

He was about to step away and join Mari when Yuuri tugged on his hand. “Victor, my parents are here okay?”

Victor nodded and followed the retinue as they climbed the ship. It was a sleek design with gold scrolling around the sides, the name was printed on the side but Victor missed it. He’d have to ask Yuuri about it later.

They made their way inside a large ballroom decorated with real-live plumeria and tulips. It gave the whole place a fresh look and it smelled vaguely like laundry. Yuuri tugged on his hand again and Victor felt his knees start to shake. Three older adults were staring at him. To be fair most of the guests were staring but these three had focused on _him_ especially.

“Okaasan,” said Yuuri, “Otousan. Minako-sensei. This is Victor. Victor this is my mom, dad, and my godmother.”

Victor plastered a bright smile on his face and squeezed Yuuri’s hand for all it was worth. “I’m so happy to meet you!” He didn’t miss the way Minako-sensei snorted and stepped to the side to speak with a waitstaff.

But then Yuuri’s mother was stepping forward, “Thank you for flying all the way out here, was your journey okay?”

“Yes,” said Victor, “Yuuri made sure I was comfortable, thank you—” He swallowed, “Okaasan?”

Yuuri’s mom beamed and patted his face, “That’s right. Now,” she turned her big brown eyes onto Yuuri, “We’ve heard so little about you, Victor-sweetie. We see Yuuri talking with you all the time but he gets too embarrassed to really tell us about you. I hope you’ll feel comfortable with us too.”

Yuuri’s father laughed loudly, “He’s been especially tight-lipped since—”

“Otousan,” hissed Yuuri, his arm going around Victor’s waist.

“You may call me Otousan too, or Toshiya. Whichever you like.” He winked at Yuuri, “Should I ask Yuuri permission to address you?”

Yuuri frowned at his father, blushing up to his ears. “You can call him Victor.”

“Your parents can call me whatever they want,” said Victor, “Okaasan, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Hiroko, sweetheart. But none of that, you’ll call me Okaasan,” she insisted. “Now Yuuri, let Vicchan go. He’s to go with Toshiya.”

Reluctantly, looking as if it physically pained him to do so, Yuuri released Victor. “Call me if you need anything.”

Victor found himself trailing Toshiya with his hand now in Kenjirou’s. He felt like a lamb being led on a lead. “What are we doing now?”

“Nothing really,” replied Toshiya, “I just wanted to give you a breather from Yuuri. Is he doing okay?”

Kenjirou and Victor grinned at one another, Kenjirou dramatically retelling how and why Yuuri had cried that morning. It made Toshiya laugh until a nattily dressed person with a recorder and a pen tucked behind her ear approached them. Toshiya gave Kenjirou a Look and quickly Kenjirou steered him away.

“Who was that?”

“Radio Asia,” replied the boy, who was absently rubbing his fingers across Victor’s wrist. “Gossip gossip gossip! I’m not allowed to talk with them and I guess you shouldn’t either.”

Victor looked back and with an unpleasant jolt found the reporters eyes on him, but they quickly reverted to Toshiya, giving him a bland smile.

“Let’s go on the front of the ship!”

“Okay!”

The ship had yet to disembark and many people were still streaming onboard. Most were dressed in loose pants but a few daring guests wore sundresses. Victor and Kenjirou chatted for a while until a few older ladies approached them, eyes flickering to Victor.

Kenjirou tugged on his arm to introduce him to Yuuri’s aunts and a few distant cousins. He bowed politely when Kenjirou bowed which made a few of them smile.

One aunt, Shima, remained behind after a few had left dragging Kenjirou off with them. It was obviously an ambush and Victor resigned himself to it.

“Would you walk with me?”

What else could Victor do but offer his arm to the short woman. “It would be my pleasure.”

They strolled along the deck for a few minutes before Shima spoke. “Yuuri is treating you well?”

“Of course. He is lovely.”

“Good. We were worried you know. When he didn’t claim Kenchan. I’m sure you’ve heard how disappointed the Minami family was.” Her voice was soft and melodic but Victor’s heart still wrenched at the words.

“I—ah...”

Shima stopped, looking up at him with a serious face, “You didn’t know? Of course it was the only reason Kenchan’s mothers allowed him to roam around with Yuuri. They were expecting an advantageous union. But...” She sighed daintily, “It does not matter. An unmated omega isn’t at fault for the irresponsibility of a buck alpha. Especially not a... I’m sorry dear, what is it you do? Shop boy?”

“I’m an athlete,” said Victor through stiff smiling lips, the sun felt impossibly strong, beating on his head. “I’m headed for the Olympics in a couple of years.”

“That’s so charming, dear!” Shima patted his hand, “How absolutely wonderful. I’m sure you’ll get a little silver or gold medal to hang on your wall.”

“Thank you.”

“As long as you and Yuuri are suitably diverted with one another I’m sure everything will be fine.”

And of course the same journalist from earlier popped up in front of them, bowing deeply. “Aunt Shima and Victor Nikiforov. What an unusual pairing. What’s the occasion?”

Shima laughed, “No occasion dear. Just showing Victor how things work.”

“I’m sure you are doing a fabulous job, Aunt,” said the reporter before focusing on Victor. “And how about yourself? How are you enjoying the party?”

Victor smiled sincerely enough, “I’m enjoying spending the time with Yuuri’s family and getting to know them better.”

“Of course. How long have you and Mr. Katsuki been courting?”

Victor choked out a denial. “Nothing of the sort! He enjoys seeing me skate.”

“So you would describe your relationship as mutually beneficial?”

Although the words were clinically cold, they felt slimy and _wrong_. He remained silent but Shima spoke for him.

“Of course it is. Why else would they be together. What a silly question,” tittered Shima.

“Of course, of course!” said the reporter with a cheeky grin, “Okay, thank you for your time!” She waved and flounced away.

“A bit awkward but I’m sure you’ll get better with time.” Shima patted his arm.

Victor didn’t understand how Shima could say such venomous things one moment and now be comforting him as if Victor planned to stay with Yuuri for a long time. Wasn’t he? No. Yes? What...

“Perhaps,” he said vaguely. He sighed in relief when Kenjirou appeared, freezing up again when two women trailed behind him. His parents.

“Until later,” murmured Shima, gracefully leaving him.

“This is Victor!” said Kenjirou, pouncing on him, “Isn’t he _amazing?_ ”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Kenjirou is wonderful.”

Both women beamed at him, their eyes soft. “I’m Ueto and this is my wife and mate Takei. We’re so happy to finally meet you as well.”

Takei pinched Kenjirou’s cheek fat fondly, “He talks about you _almost_ as much as Yuuri. Almost. It’s a near miss though. We’re about to disembark, come sit with us at lunch!”

“Oh, I have to sit with Yuuri—”

“Nonsense, you’ll sit where you please.”

“Momma,” said Kenjirou sharply, “Victor is sitting with Yuuri.”

“But—”

Ueto took Takei’s hand, “There, there. We’ll have a chance to chat up Victor later.” Takei looked crushed, she gave Victor _the_ saddest eyes he’d ever witnessed.

“Ama! _Please_.” Kenjirou pushed on Takei gently, “You’ll get to talk with Victor about skating _later._ ” Kenjirou huffed and grabbed Victor’s arm, “Come on. Before my mom starts trying to quiz you.”

“She’s a skating fan?” asked Victor, relieved.

Kenjirou nodded, “A _nerd_.” He steered them back into the main ballroom and they walked to the front of the room where a few semicircular tables were set up.

He instinctively sought out Yuuri, happy to find him at one of the side tables, Minako-sensei on one side and a chair empty on his other side.

“I have to go sit with my moms,” said Kenjirou, releasing Victor’s hand. Alone, Victor marched up the last few meters to the table, gaze locked on Yuuri.

It was only a few seconds until he and Yuuri were sitting side by side, Yuuri’s foot hooked on his ankle, their hands pressed together, palms kissing lightly.

“Okay?” murmured Yuuri, barely moving his lips. A man with long locced hair stood up on the other side of the room, holding up a glass. He started speaking about Alexa.

“Perfect,” said Victor, “Actually. I have one small question.”

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow.

“Have you ever been promised to anyone?”

Yuuri gasped quietly. The man who’d been speaking of Alexa sat down and now a woman stood, she swayed a bit, already deep into her cups.

“Ah. Not really.” Yuuri kept his gaze on the woman who was toasting the brides.

It was a non-answer, Victor nodded as if he understood. The speeches continued until they reached the Katsuki table.

Hiroko stood up and told a solemn story of how wonderful it was to have a family but of the great commitment it took, then she laughed and motioned to her side of the family. “But many hands ease the burden. My joys as a mother have been multiplied and eased by everyone. I am truly lucky and I hope my eldest can also find such happiness.” She sat down and Victor had to discretely dab at his eyes. She was such a cute mom, Victor continued to gaze at her affectionately, a growing protectiveness swelling within him.

Toshiya told of how Mari would often take command of the children in the Katsuki compound, that is until Yuuri came along and she learned to cooperate rather than command. “Reach out to one another,” advised Toshiya, “And you will never feel alone.”

A few other family members, including Minako-sensei gave short speeches and then the feast began. Yuuri had some hosting duties to attend to so Victor found himself seated between Hiroko and Minako-sensei.

“How are you liking the party so far?” Hiroko smiled warmly, “Have you met some of the family, Vicchan?”

Victor’s ears rang with the diminutive. “Yes. I met Shima and a few other aunts. Oh! And Kenjirou’s parents.”

“Ah, so you met the old bitch.” Minako slid closer, swigging an overflowing pint of malt beer.

Hiroko clicked her tongue but to Victor’s amazement, she simply agreed. “What nasty gossip has she told you?”

Victor hesitated, not wanting to tattle.

“Tell Okaasan what she said.” Minako nudged his ribs, with a knowing smile. “We’ll probably hear about it from someone else. It’s best you tell us so we are prepared.”

“Well... She insinuated that Kenjirou was supposed to be with Yuuri.” When both women stared at him blankly, Victor gathered his courage and whispered. “Mated.”

“Bah!” Minako slapped the table and leaned away. Hiroko looked amused and patted his shoulder, scooting closer to him.

“Well it certainly wouldn’t have been a bad match,” conceded Hiroko, “But when we introduced them Yuuri... Well he _did_ attach himself to Kenjirou! Just not how we thought it would happen.” Her laughter was light.

Shocked, Victor swallowed the bit of watermelon he’d popped into his mouth. “But they would have been children at the time.”

Hiroko nodded, “It’s an old custom. We introduced Yuuri to many potential suitors as children. He was never really interested.”

“Probably because he was already in love with you on screen,” said Minako, leering at Victor.

“Minako!” Hiroko admonished her and spoke rapidly in Japanese. But Minako just laughed.

“It’s the truth,” she insisted, elbowing Victor again, “Except for that brief period when he ran after Yuuko, Yuuri has never shown interest in anyone else.”

Oh. Victor moved his food around the plate, startled when Hiroko’s small and soft hand covered his. “Vicchan. This might be forward of me but can I scent you?”

Immediately Victor nodded. “Yes, Okaasan.” Victor bowed his neck and Hiroko cupper his cheek, rubbing her neck and wrist down Victor’s. He shivered at the new scent settling over him. To his surprise it wasn’t an awful and oppressive feeling, very different from when his own family. Victor quickly pulled back from that line of thought.

“Thank you,” said Victor quietly when they parted.

Hiroko didn’t answer, just patted Victor’s hand, “You should feel safe when you are home.” She said it so matter-of-factly. She hadn’t implied that it was to mark Victor to the family as some sort of claim _or_ to set him apart.

It was for his _comfort._

“You okay there Victor?” Minako nudged him, gentler than before.

“Yes, thank you Minako-sensei.”

“So formal,” she sighed, “Minako is fine. Don’t you dare call me Okaasan though, I’m not nearly old enough for children.”

Hiroko snorted and muttered under her breath, “She’s older than me Vicchan, don’t be fooled.”

Minako gasped. “Lies! I need more alcohol,” groused Minako, she raised her glass and waved it around for someone to refill.

Victor relaxed and ate his dinner with more appetite than before. When Yuuri reappeared Victor made him sit by Minako so he could continue chatting with Hiroko. When Yuuri’s hand crept to his knee, Victor covered it with his own, securing Yuuri’s hand there.

Once dinner was wrapping up both brides’ parents stood up and invited everyone to enjoy the rest of the afternoon aboard the ship, the ballroom would be converted to a play area for the children. Victor and Yuuri joined the throng of Katsukis headed outside but when Yuuri veered away from the celebrations and into area of the ship, Victor didn’t protest.

“Everything OK?” asked Victor, looping his arms around Yuuri’s neck.

With a sigh, Yuuri face-planted into his chest, making Victor chuckle and cuddle him closer. Clearly not everything was okay, but Victor didn’t press. Distantly, Victor could hear the beginning of a slow waltz on the lower deck, lowering his arms to Yuuri’s back he swayed them in a circle slowly.

Yuuri laughed, rubbing his face into Victor’s shirt, laying his scent on Victor. Not to be outdone, Victor returned the favor, delicately trailing his scent across Yuuri’s back. Yuuri hummed and burrowed deeper into his arms.

“Here you are.”

Neither Victor nor Yuuri moved an inch at Mari’s voice, she sighed and wrapped her arms around both of them. “There are a couple of rooms available if you need to rest.”

Yuuri shook his head and whined, distressed at cutting Victor’s afternoon short.

“Well then come take a couple of shots with me,” said Mari, “It will at least get you moving.”

“We can dance!” said Victor, “That way you—we— don’t have to let go. How does that sound, Голубка?”

Yuuri lifted his head, eyes hazy and slightly out of focus despite his contacts. “Yeah. OK.”

“Great!” Mari clapped happily, “A few drinks in you will make everything better, you’ll see.” She affectionately ruffled his hair and nudged them towards the front of the ship where the snacks and drinks were laid out for the guests to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Yuuri gets schwasted and Victor thinks it's Hilarious. Also they are VERY cute.
> 
> Also: If you want to know what Yuuri was like when he was crying.
> 
>  
> 
> [Go Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JboM-STb4E)


	8. Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> This chapter ALMOST got super angsty but i decided against it.

Mari was right, if Yuuri wanted Victor to enjoy the party he would have to relax. So he followed Mari to the free-flowing bar and slammed two double tequila shots. It was enough to loosen the tight hold the rut had on his instincts and for him to pull Alexa onto the dance floor for a flirtatious swing dance. The live band accommodated their wishes quickly enough and Yuuri felt better once he’d gotten his heart racing.

Once Alexa was escorted back to Mari’s arms, Yuuri bent low at the waist in front of Victor.

“May I have this dance?”

Eyes sparkling, Victor stood, “Of course.” They made a show of prancing onto the dance floor, giggling and making exaggerated bows to one another. Victor dipped a lower bow and then Yuuri ducked his head lower than Victor which meant Victor had to bend lower.

“Alright you two,” Minako gripped Victor’s shoulder before he could get onto one knee. “This is getting ridiculous. Victor, show me what you can do. Yuuri dance with your mama or something. Go away.”

Yuuri must have read something in Minako’s voice because he didn’t argue.

Hiroko came to find him, looking a little worried.

“What’s wrong.” He guided her out to the dance floor, regretting the quad shots of tequila. His breaths come in quick and shallow, unable to breathe deep enough to get past his throat.

“Nothing dear. Just a reporter making a fuss about Victor.”

“He spoke to them?” Yuuri’s voice cracked and several people looked over, including Victor and Minako.

“It’s okay,” soothed Hiroko, “Just a misunderstanding. Toshiya is already handling it.” She tucked her head under Yuuri’s chin, forcing his gaze up. She could hear just how hard Yuuri’s heart was beating. Her poor boy. But Hiroko kept a hand on his shoulder, giving slight pressure while they danced. A silent statement for him to stay. Slowly, his heart slowed down a bit and the song ended as well.

Yuuri brought Hiroko to the edge of the dance floor just as Toshiya reappeared and ambled over to stand by them. He smiled at Hiroko, “I thought we weren’t going to say anything?”

“What did the reporter say?” asked Yuuri.

Toshiya firmly but gently grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, “You are focusing on the wrong thing. You know what you should be focusing on?”

“V-Victor?”

“Wrong!” said Toshiya cheerfully, spinning Yuuri around, “Guess again.”

Yuuri mulled it over tripping over himself as Toshiya pushed him forward, “M-myself?” It was a wild crazy guess but Yuuri really had no idea what it could be.

“Nope!”

“I have no idea,” confessed Yuuri, fighting a smile. He looked over his shoulder.

“You _and_ Victor,” said Toshiya, “Now can you handle that? I have romantic plans for your mother and I so I’d appreciate if you could also keep an eye on Minako. Keep her out of our hair.”

Feeling blind-sided, Yuuri tripped over himself again as he came to a stop in front of Victor who caught him.

“Yuuri, are you okay? Otousan?”

Yuuri squeaked at hearing Victor address Toshiya like that. “I’m fine! Count on me,” said Yuuri to his dad, trying to nudge him away.

But Toshiya couldn’t help but tease his son. “ _Isn’t it so cute how Vicchan took to calling us mom and dad so easily?”_ He asked Yuuri in Japanese.

Disoriented at the jab and the sudden switch in languages, Yuuri just nodded, cranking his head up and down. “ _Yeah._ ”

Minako was standing behind Victor, smothering her laughter.

“Yuuri?” Sweetly, Victor brushed Yuuri’s bangs aside, “We’re going to dock in a few minutes. Would it be okay to see the town?”

“Of course,” said Yuuri instantly, smiling brightly, “I think it will be fun. But we have to be careful to be back in time or the ship will leave.”

“Yes,” said Minako sarcastically, “I bet Mari would let the ship leave without you.”

“You should come with us,” said Yuuri, giving Minako an earnest smile too, and although Minako narrowed her eyes at him, she agreed.

....

....

The small seaside town was definitely touristy and Victor could practically see the natives salivating when a ship of obviously rich tourists docked.

They bought shaved ice and walked slowly in the shade of the shops. Hundred of people milled around them in skimpy swimsuits or gauzy dresses and shirts.

“I wish we had enough time for swimming,” lamented Minako, “But I didn’t even bring a swimsuit. Did you Victor?”

“Ah no.”

“We need to buy one then!”

Alarmed, Victor laughed, “I have one at home. I hardly go swimming anyway. It would just go to waste.”

Minako huffed, “Well fine. I’m going to go find Alexa to see if _she_ wants to find cute swimsuits to wear.”

He and Yuuri ended up in a kitsch junk shop and cooed over the gaudy t-shirts and ridiculous key chains. Victor bought one for each of his rinkmates, insisting it wouldn’t carry the same significance if Yuuri paid. He _did_ allow Yuuri to buy a delicate green and orange glass-blown rose.

“Who is the rose for?”

“For my parents,” said Victor, “I don’t see them often but I like sending them gifts and talking to them at least once a week.”

“That’s nice,” said Yuuri, sensing Victor was saying a lot less than he was implying. “Ooh! Let’s get towels too.”

“Alright,” agreed Victor, “You’ll have to pay though, I wiped out my allowance.”

Yuuri laughed, “You could ask for the whole store and it wouldn’t make a difference to me.”

“What about the strip?” asked Victor, with a teasing smile.

“Okay, I might feel that,” admitted Yuuri, “These tourist places are run by vampires or something.”

“That would be a great story,” said Victor, “Oh cool, phone cases.”

“Get one for the new phone,” said Yuuri, “I haven’t forgotten, you know.”

“I have!” said Victor with a laugh, “But nevermind. I can just get something else.”

They left with a plastic bag each and nibbled on some local fried bread topped with savory fragrant meat and thick vinegary sauce.

“So good,” moaned Victor, catching sauce on the corner of his lip. Yuuri nodded frantically, not bothering to answer as he wolfed down his second serving.

Yuuri tried ignoring the jewelry store but with his rut in high gear he couldn’t prevent the sad whimper that he made. Victor noticed and pulled Yuuri to the window that displaying several watches and necklaces.

“Don’t go overboard,” warned Victor, “You can buy me two pieces.” Yuuri gasped and wrapped his arms around Victor, rubbing his wrist against Victor’s neck, disguising it as an ordinary caress. “Did you hear me?”

“I’m in rut,” grumbled Yuuri, still covering Victor with his scent, “Not deaf.”

Victor laughed and slipped his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders. “And being in rut makes you very warm, you want to get an iced lemonade or something?”

“I’m fine. You’ll tell me if I choose something ugly, right?”

“Of course,” said Victor teasingly, but he’s startled out of the rest he was going to say by Minako’s sudden reappearance with Alexa in tow. They are both smirking at Victor, Alexa is clutching a small boutique bag. Alexa hustles Yuuri into the jewelry store while Minako takes his hand, smiling too sharply.

“ _Yuuri while you’re buying jewelry for the darling,”_ said Alexa, switching over to Japanese, probably to avoid any danger of Victor overhearing, “ _You should get him something to match this!”_ She whips out a blouse, her back is to the glass so Victor can’t peek.

Yuuri touches the silky material. It’s a long-sleeved blouse cuffed at the wrists and dyed in shades of green. The important part though is the back. There is no back. The material is cut away to expose the wearer.

Yuuri’s wondering if he should have worn some sort of dance belt to save himself from embarrassment by popping a boner in the middle of a posh jewelry store, he can perfectly imagine this on Victor. He swallowed hard.

“Ah.”

“Yeah,” said Alexa, clearly gloating, “I thought you might say something like that.” She tucks the shirt back in its boutique bag and saunters out while Victor is allowed back to Yuuri’s side.

“What was that?” Victor hurriedly wraps his arms around Yuuri and squeezes him tightly, he enjoys the feeling of Yuuri’s plush body against his. He’s glad Yuuri’s body has give where his own does not, maybe Victor can steal some of that softness and comfort for his next routine.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” gasped Yuuri, burying his face into Victor’s chest, “Just my family trying to kill me.”

“Is that so?” Victor chuckles at the punch-drunk look Yuuri has.

“They really like you too,” sad Yuuri, confusing Victor with the non-sequitur. “You said two pieces, right?”

“Ah... Yes.” Hesitantly Victor turns to look at the shop and realizes that the attendants are looking at them. Evaluating.

One smartly dressed woman in a bespoke suit with a velvet clipboard under her arm approaches. “Good afternoon sirs, my name is Constance. May I have your names? And are we looking for anything in particular or just browsing?”

“Browsing,” said Yuuri, turning in Victor’s arms and then gives their names.

Constance nods, smiling blankly as she writes this down in silvers script on a black-paged notebook hidden in the black velvet of her clipboard. “And what is your budget for today? On the left are the more affordab—”

“There’s no budget,” interrupted Yuuri, “Don’t show us anything that’s washed or plated.”

Victor squeezes him in warning, “Yuuri.”

“What? You said I could get you two pieces, you didn’t say how much I could spend. Oh... I do have _one_ particular piece I’m looking for.”

The second Constance understands the situation her face pinks in excitement and her smile brightens, turning genuine. “That’s completely understandable, washed pieces are less reliable and prone to staining or injuring the skin.”

Yuuri tenses under his arms and Victor whispers in his ear. “If you get something ridiculous I’m sleeping on the bed and you’re sleeping on the floor.” Yuuri giggles, leaning into Victor’s chest.

“Okay.”

Constance face falls a fraction but she recovers quickly enough. “So what is this special request?”

“Ah...” Yuuri turns towards Victor, “Why don’t you go choose something and I can choose something?”

Victor smiles wickedly, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay!”

Constance is smart enough to pair a much more personable and less stuffy attendant with Victor named Evodio while she whisked away the _true_ piggy bank. Victor giggles at that, imagining Yuuri as a piggy bank.

Yuuri gets nervous when Constance leads him to the back room, offering him a glass of champagne, he wonders if Victor is offered one. He resolves that if Victor isn’t given champagne he’ll leave without anything. Just _thinking_ of Victor being slighted makes Yuuri’s hackles rise.

“I need a—a— piece that hangs over the back.”

“I see.”

“I have this blouse that’s dyed in greens. I’m not sure exactly what would look best, silver or gold.”

“Ah,” Constance’s eyes flicker in understanding, “I have a few pieces you might like.”

Yuuri doesn’t take long to choose a necklace, once he’s made up his mind things move quickly. They find Victor and Evodio chatting like friends, Victor is holding a box made for wristwatches.

“I chose this,” said Victor proudly, pulling the top off.

It’s a watch, square and large. The leather is nice and supple but undyed and with natural variance.

“I thought you’d—”

“You said to choose _something_ , not jewelry. And you never said the choice had to be for me!”

Yuuri laughs. “Yakov?”

“Of course! My darling coach deserves a new watch.”

If that’s the game Victor wants to play, fine. Yuuri nods once, eyes darting to the empty champagne glass resting by Victor’s elbow.

“Was the champagne good?”

“Oh yes. Can I see what you chose?”

“Nope.” Constance whisks away Yuuri’s card and Victor swallows, eyes narrowing.

“I see.”

“Uh-huh.”

They smile at one another, challenge and curiosity in their eyes. Once Yuuri gets his card back they stroll back to the ship waiting to take them back to the mainland. Victor has an inkling that Yuuri’s gift will be much too private for anything but their suite.

He’s excited to get back.

He’s too excited to really enjoy the rest of the evening’s festivities that include a live DJ, costumed dancers on stilts and a _real_ zebra.

“This is crazy!” yelled Victor while he posed for the fifth selfie with the placid zebra, he notices there is cotton stuffed in it’s long ears. Victor scratches its neck, the striped hair coarse under his fingers.

Yuuri nods, petting the zebra’s back. “Phichit is going to be so jealous,” he laughs and takes a picture with the zebra’s butt, Victor sees that he sends it to Phichit.

“What if he posts that?” Victor knows how important a public image is for them.

“He knows when something is only for him,” said Yuuri fondly, showing Victor Phichit’s reaction which is a badly photoshopped fusion of emojis that’s so warped and low rez as to be almost unrecognizable.

“I’m glad you two speak each other’s language because I’d have a hard time.”

Yuuri giggles and they move on so someone else can have fun petting and feeding the zebra treats. The ship is nearing the shoreline that sparkles with nightlife and other parties, other lives celebrating without realizing how isolated they were. How many more people drifted past.

Victor’s chest tightens and he seeks Yuuri’s hand, frightened of feeling cast adrift on the open water.

“Do you ever feel alone, Yuuri?”

Their hands entwine, knuckles sliding like notches on keys, settling their palms together. “Alone?” He pauses, giving Victor’s question serious thought. “No. I don’t think so.” He laughs, “My family’s too nosy for that.”

Victor sucks in a shallow but greedy breath. “Right.” _What a dumb thing to say_.

“But,” said Yuuri, still caught up in his own thoughts, “Sometimes if I feel like I can’t make myself understood, I panic. Or I feel like others know _too_ much about me and it makes me feel scared.” Yuuri licks his lips, laughing nervously, “Sorry that was really stupid.” It’s clear he feels he’s said too much, he even tries to pull away from Victor.

“You don’t like feeling vulnerable,” says Victor, nicely summing up Yuuri’s word-vomit. Yuuri is so surprised he stops trying to get away.

Yuuri chews on his tongue for a moment before daring to say something, “A-and you feel alone?”

Victor’s cheeks turn pink, although in the dying light of dusk it’s hard to tell. “Alone is too simple. More like pushed away, isolated. Sorry, I’m not good at—” Victor motions erratically and he sighs. “Talking?”

Yuuri hums, “I forget to talk sometimes. Or I get scared.”

Victor rubs his thumb against the soft skin of Yuuri’s wrist. “Yeah, scared. You’re good at talking.” He brings Yuuri’s wrist up, just to taste the warmth and to feel the weight of Yuuri’s hand in his. He might not be good at talking but he’s good at giving actions meanings, and right now he’s grateful to Yuuri for being so kind and not being weirded out. Victor feels like he’s released some stitch or clasp inside and he’s filling up with all the warm things Yuuri makes him feel.

....

.....

The hotel room is blessedly quiet, they’re both tired and Yuuri keeps trying to drown out the scents of other people that cling to them. It makes Victor itch and want to crawl out of his clothes.

“I’m going to order food,” said Yuuri softly, hands rubbing up and down Victor’s waist, “Go shower. W-will you need help?”

“I don’t think so,” said Victor, his eyes feeling heavy. “I might fall asleep though.” Yuuri laughs against the back of his shoulder, cuddling close and then grimacing and backing away at the smell of other people. “Go eat. I know I get hungry during my heats.”

Yuuri nods, “I’ll get you something to eat too. Fruit juice. If you don’t come out in half an hour I’m going to come in and check on you.”

“Fair enough.” Victor gives himself a thorough scrub-down, wondering if Yuuri will want to make love and immediately dismisses the idea. They were both too tired, maybe Yuuri will let him—

“Are you drowning?” Yuuri’s voice is muffled behind the bathroom door.

“Come in and find out,” purrs Victor, “The waters very warm.”

He can practically hear Yuuri’s blush. “No. Th-thank you. I’m going to fix up the bed. Food’s ready too.”

Victor sighed loudly enough to be a response and Yuuri shut the door. When Victor emerges, Yuuri slips into the bathroom, looking at absolutely anywhere _but_ Victor.

“I’m not naked,” said Victor, annoyed, “You don’t have to worry about my precious modesty or whatever it is you’re worried about.”

Yuuri frowns, “I’m not worried. I just don’t want to take advantage.” He still won’t lift his eyes from the ground.

“ _Advantage?_ I’ve told you I’ve been with other lovers, there’s nothing to take advantage _of_.”

Yuuri flushes and he looks away even further, turning his body too. Victor swallows, regretting his words. He has to take them back, somehow.

“Not that... You _know_ it’s not that. I want you too.” Now Yuuri’s eyes flicker to his face, quickly darting away again. Victor relaxes at the small smile on Yuuri’s face. “It’s the rut. I told you we weren’t going to be doing anything sexual. I promised. And you took me at my word. And I’m not about to take advantage of your comfort to—to try and—” Yuuri’s face turned impossibly red, reaching his ears, “ _See_ something just because you trust me.” He looks disgusted. “I’m not that kind of lover.”

Victor’s mouth drops open, even as his heart explodes into maybe literal fireworks. Maybe. “Yuuri! I’m—I’m _sorry_.”

“ _You’re_ sorry?!”

“So sorry,” says Victor seriously, coming to stand in front of Yuuri, “I’m wearing pajamas. I demand you look at me.”

With a snort, Yuuri resists for a few seconds before giving in when Victor taps his nose impatiently. He cups Yuuri’s chin. “I’ve been trying to treat you like the partners I’ve had before, I’ve tried acting how I think one should act in these situations but...” Victor strokes his thumb along the sharp edge of Yuuri’s chin. “That’s not right. Is it?” Using his fingers on Yuuri’s chin, Victor manually shakes Yuuri’s head.

His lovely Yuuri giggles and Victor can’t resist a kiss to those plump lips.

“No,” whispers Victor, searching Yuuri’s face. “It’s different. You’re different.” He continues to stroke Yuuri’s jaw and chin, thinking. Yuuri allows it, blinking up at him guilelessly. “I guess,” said Victor after a few moments, “I guess I keep coming back to the same question.”

Yuuri lifts an eyebrow.

“Who _am_ I to you?” Before he can say more Yuuri interrupts him with a hand on his chest.

“You’re _Victor_. Or... I think you are? I can’t really scent you properly and _I’m_ covered in disgusting smells. Also I’m not wearing my glasses. So I’m not sure.” Yuuri squints hard, but a smile betrays his mood.

Victor squeals and drags Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug but quickly lets go because he doesn’t want to muddy his own scent again. “Go shower,” he waves Yuuri off, “And then come straight to bed.”

Yuuri cocks his head, smiling sweetly, “Don’t you want your presents?”

They’re both blushing but Victor dismisses Yuuri with a flick of his fingers. “You. Shower. Now.”

“Vicchan,” says Yuuri softly, “Go look in the boutique bag. I think you’ll like it. It’s from Alexa.”

Once Yuuri disappears and he’s got his own heart under control, Victor investigates the bag and gasps at the beautiful blouse. Long-sleeved with a high A-line neck that cups the shoulders, Victor grins at the design. _Scandalous_. Yakov would throw a fucking fit. Victor strips out of his top and slides into the blouse, the silk is cool and delicate on his skin.

In the mirror Victor adjusts the modest neckline, hurriedly braiding his damp hair before striking a saucy pose in front of the mirror. It’s a perfect fit.

“So you like it?”

Victor whirls and snatches up his sweet-smelling Yuuri up into another hug.

“Don’t I look amazing?”

“Beautiful,” says Yuuri, eyes shining. In the privacy of their suite it seems none of Yuuri’s fears dare show face. Victor squeezes Yuuri’s arm. “Can I scent you now?”

“Better take off the blouse,” said Victor turning away, freezing when Yuuri’s fingers catch on the edge of his binder. He stops and glances over his shoulder. “I know it’s silly. There’s nothing to see, not any more than you have.”

Yuuri steps forward and Victor leans back, relaxing into Yuuri’s embrace.

“You feel comfortable in it,” said Yuuri, brushing his lips against the line of his shoulder, “Then you should wear it.” Yuuri doesn’t say anything else but to kiss the vulnerable junction of neck and shoulder.

Victor grins broadly, chuckling. “But it _is_ stupid.” He’s digging for an answer, for Yuuri’s opinion.

Instead Yuuri hook his chin on Victor’s neck and looks at their reflection. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. Slowly Victor’s smile dims.

“What’s my other present?” He keeps his tone light.

Yuuri steps away only after giving him a reassuring squeeze, he comes back with a long flat box.

 _Too big for a ring_. Victor jolts, wondering where _that_ silly thought came from. _Of course Yuuri wouldn’t get me a ring, that... that would be ridiculous._ Still, Victor’s heart feels unsettled and Yuuri can sense it, leaning over to brush his lips against Victor’s bared neck.

He hands the box to Victor, pressing himself against Victor’s back. The heat from Yuuri’s skin bleeds through his pajamas and Victor takes a moment to enjoy that, even wriggling his hips a bit to test the waters. Yuuri just laughs into his nape and leans away. “Open it, please.”

“Oh my god. Oh... _Oh..._ ”

It’s not a ring.

It’s much more expensive than any ring could be unless it was an antique.

It was a necklace sparkling with tiny diamonds along a filigree gold chain framed with emerald leaves

“It’s a scapular necklace,” explained Yuuri, his voice shaking slightly, “Would you like to try it on?”

Victor feels like the necklace should be heavy but when he picks it up, it’s lighter than air. Yuuri lifts the box gently out of his hands and to Yuuri’s surprise, Victor moves to the side. “Just one second while I—” He laughs under his breath because the minute he starts to wriggle out of the blouse Yuuri turns on his heel. “So strict,” he coos.

Yuuri starts to turn but jerks his head back around, forcing Victor to tamp down on his laughter. He didn’t want Yuuri to feel he was being made fun of. “Okay! I’m decent again.”

Victor doesn’t miss how Yuuri’s fingers trail along his spine before gently laying the necklace on him. It’s cold and Victor shivers as the metal touches his back.

“Yuuri, it’s so beautiful but I can’t keep it. I live in student housing.” He’s worried Yuuri will react badly but Yuuri surprises him.

“I thought you might say that, I know it’s... You told me not to buy you something like this but it’s perfect for you. You look... breath-taking.”

Victor strikes a few more poses, and has Yuuri take a picture that he can send to Yakov.

“Okay, I’m exhausted. Bed?”

Victor nods and goes to change back into his sleep shirt after Yuuri takes the necklace. After a moment’s hesitation he squirms out of the binder and just wears the sleep shirt. His ribs creak and it’s a lot easier to breathe. There’s honestly no reason to wear it except his own peace of mind.

He plugs his phone in and Yuuri’s too while Yuuri goes to put away the necklace in the closet.

When Yuuri crawled in after him, Victor immediately turned and raised his chin in invitation, which Yuuri accepted, burying his face into Victor’s neck.

Although Yuuri couldn’t help but be disappointed Victor refused to keep his gift, logically, it made sense. The necklace was expensive and unwieldy and Victor lived in cheap student housing. Yuuri allowed Victor to hug him tightly, under the warmth of the comforter it was easy to let go of his hurt. The scenting quickly turned into heated kisses, Yuuri pushed on Victor’s shoulder until he could straddle him.

“How bold,” purred Victor, but shrieked when Yuuri bent over to lick across his mouth and nose. “Gross!” He kept laughing, one hand coming to drape over Yuuri’s back.

“I couldn’t resist. You taste really good.”

“Mm, eat me up.”

That pulled a giggle from Yuuri but he complied, cupping Victor’s face eager to taste the warmth of that ever-smiling mouth. “You know...”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“You don’t have to smile for me.” Yuuri snuggled his body closer to Victor’s, tightening his thighs around Victors, caging him with his arms.

Victor froze for a moment before reaching up to pinch Yuuri’s belly.

“Hey... You’re not a fan of love handles?”

“Oh I’m very in favor of handling them,” reassured Victor, caressing Yuuri’s sides when the alpha burst out into giggles. “Oh my are you _ticklish?”_

“N-no!” gasped Yuuri, trying to catch Victor’s nimble hands, but he failed miserably, squirming and laughing helplessly.

That is until Yuuri dropped his full weight on Victor and rolled his hips.

“That’s n-not fair,” stuttered Victor, grasping Yuuri’s sides not to tease but hold on for dear life.

This time Yuuri worked his hips in a slow circular grind, delighted in how Victor’s face slackened in shock. “Y-yuuri.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Yuuri nibbled on Victor’s ear, moving to kiss the soft skin underneath.

“Virgin my ass.” said Victor, gasping with another slow and pointed roll of hips, he could feel Yuuri’s half-hard dick through the thin material of their pants.

Yuuri had remarkable restraint and he used it to his advantage in teasing Victor. “Are you okay, Vicchan?” He asked, rubbing soft circles into Victor’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”

Victor grew dizzy at the sweetness in Yuuri’s voice, how he fed that sweetness to Victor. “Yes,” he said hoarsely, “More than.” He tugged Yuuri down for another kiss, trying to spread his legs so he could _really_ feel Yuuri rocking his hips.

“Be good,” said Yuuri firmly, mock-scolding Victor.

“You’re _teasing_ me,” whined Victor, before bucking his hips up into Yuuri who immediately blanched, his scent twisting sour. “Sorry,” murmured Victor, reaching out to soothe Yuuri.

But Yuuri was also trying to comfort him in return and they just ended up in an extended hug that melted into a heated kiss, Yuuri’s mouth slowly working him open. There were fingertips on his hips, stroking his skin in a slow caress, Victor bucked his hips and pushed Yuuri away.

Victor soothed the confusion in Yuuri and then worked to free himself of the sleep shirt.

Yuuri immediately lowered his gaze, deciding it was safer to look at Victor’s bellybutton, at the fast in and out of his chiseled abs. Okay, not safe. Yuuri looked aside, cheeks hot even as the sleep shirt flew off the bed.

“Yura.”

Trying not to seem overly eager, Yuuri slowly looked up, hands sliding over Victor’s hard stomach. Victor hummed in pleasure and when Yuuri looked at his face there was a deep blush across his cheeks.

“Go on,” said Victor, teasing despite the blush, “Aren’t you going to—”

Yuuri wanted to gasp at the beauty that was Victor, “Every inch is beautiful,” promised Yuuri, leaning down to press a kiss onto Victor’s sternum.

“Now you know,” said Victor, “There’s really nothing to see.”

“I think there’s plenty,” said Yuuri quietly, and then stripped off his own shirt. He was flattered by Victor’s gasp and almost immediately feeling warm hands cupping his chest. “H-hey,” he protested, no heat or weight to his words, “You’re being awfully bold.” Victor giggled but continued his exploration of Yuuri’s body.

Emboldened by Victor’s exploration, Yuuri slid his hands over Victor’s ribs, entranced by the rise and fall of his breaths. Keeping his touch light, Yuuri traced over the dusky nipples delighted with the shiver that wracked Victor’s body.

“Sensitive?”

Victor’s hands stuttered over his stomach, “Yeah. I think so.”

“You think?”

Victor looked away now looking uncomfortable, so Yuuri withdrew his hands.

“When I was with... other people I always kept the binder on.” Victor shifted under Yuuri, his gaze slowly coming back to meet Yuuri’s soft brown eyes.

Yuuri mulled this over, simultaneously feeling elated but also dismayed. While he wanted to crow over the knowledge that Victor felt safe and secure in his den, this wasn’t really the time.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Yuuri slid off Victor and laid down next to him.

Bemused, Victor smiled and turned his head. “There’s no reason for you to be sorry. It was my choice.”

“Still...” Yuuri reached out, tugging Victor’s long braid over his shoulder, playing with the fuzzy ends. “You need a haircut.”

Victor clicked his tongue and took his braid back, tickling Yuuri’s face with it.

“Okay, time for sleep. Our flight is in the morning and I want to go out for breakfast with you.” Yuuri kissed Victor’s nose and reached across the bed for Victor’s shirt.

But Victor reached out, grabbing his wrist, “Nuh-uh, come snuggle me Mr. Katsuki. I hear skin contact releases good enzymes or something.”

Laughing, Yuuri complied, hugging Victor tightly. “I think you mean endorphins?”

“Those are when you get scared and need to run away.”

“Adrenaline.”

“No that’s the things that break down food in your stomach.”

Yuuri buried his delighted squeal into Victor’s shoulder. “Oh my god.”

“What? I admit I wasn’t interested in science but I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

“You’ve got it all mixed up,” said Yuuri breathlessly, “You get a zero.”

Victor gasped, “No!” He squirmed in Yuuri’s arms to face him, “I demand a retest. You’re _sure_ it’s not enzymes?”

“Enzymes in your stomach break down food.”

Victor pouted and then smiled saucily, “Well... I might have to do some extra assignments, yes professor?” Victor purred, holding Yuuri in place with an arm around his back.

Yuuri grinned, “Your first will be to _sleep_.”

“Ah!” Victor huffed and turned back around, snuggling to Yuuri’s warm body. “Why are you being so serious?”

“Because you have practice the afternoon you get back,” said Yuuri, “And we’ll have plenty of time for fun on the plane.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” said Victor sleepily, liking how Yuuri rested his hand in the middle of his chest like an anchor, holding them together. It allowed Victor to let go, to rest easy, knowing Yuuri was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Victor and Georgi are incredibly cute and Victor has to suffer Georgi's first relationship while juggling a ferocious kitten too. Luckily, Yuuri has promised to visit before his next competition.


	9. Headbutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, it really means a ton to me!!  
> Also your comments really warm my heart and increase my enjoyment of this au x100!!  
> It's great I have such wonderful readers <3
> 
> Please enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. ^.^

“Oh no, I think they’re naked.”

Yuuri could have slept for several more hours.

But.

Intruding into his and his mate’s cozy nest was a new scent that disturbed and rippled across the air. Yuuri wrinkled his nose, turning his head out of the blankets to catch more of the scent, trying to determine if it was a danger.

Deep in his hind brain, Yuuri recognized the voice and scent as Mari so he relaxed, curling back up against his mate.

Mmmm, mate. Warm, heavy like honey on the tongue. Sweet and fragrant. An omega scent that thrilled Yuuri’s brain. He nosed into silvery hair, deciding it was safe to go back to sleep

“Yuuri,” whispered Mari, suddenly much closer, “Did you and Victor—”

Yuuri surged out from the covers. “ _What?”_ He quickly blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glared at his sister who crouched by the bed, looking concerned. He remembered they were supposed to go out for breakfast. “Is it seven?”

“Did you two—”

“ _Mari,”_ snarled Yuuri, making sure Victor’s shoulders were covered and that he wasn’t sitting on Victor’s long, silverfish braid.

Mari shuffled forward, resting her arms and chin on the edge of the bed, looking sincerely worried. “Victor can’t skate if he’s pregnant.”

“Wh— _Get out_.”

“It’s ten past seven,” said Mari mildly, “ I hope you had the good sense to use condoms at least.”

“ _Out!_ ”

Victor whimpered and Yuuri dove beneath the covers to reassure his mate, shushing and stroking his cheeks and neck. He pressed light little kisses to Victor’s warm shoulders until Victor settled back down, rolling onto his back.

“Yura? ‘S morning?” Victor rolled into the warmth of Yuuri’s belly, sounding half asleep.

“Yes,” murmured Yuuri, smiling fondly at Victor’s slow emergence to the land of the living. “ _You’re so cute,”_ he whispered in Japanese, hovering over Victor’s body, stroking the elegant line from shoulder to hip. “ _You’re amazing. And I’m going to be an amazing mate for you. I’m going to work so hard to make you proud, and so you can skate without worrying. I’ll take care of you, Vicchan.”_

“Hm, I heard my name,” said Victor, turning to blink up at Yuuri sleepily, he traced Yuuri’s tender mouth, chapped from being bitten so often. “I like my name when you say it like that. It sounds...” _like you love me_. “...Weren’t we supposed to go to breakfast?”

“Yes. I’ll go shower first since you’re still asleep,” said Yuuri with a teasing kiss. Victor grunted and flipped around, startled to find himself shirtless, but even more surprised that he didn’t care.

He felt comfortable and indolently lazy, like a pampered cat just lazing on a velvet cushion. He melted into the bed for a few more minutes before getting up. Victor’s nose tickled, sensing Mari had been in the room, probably to wake them up.

Humming, he set about throwing their scattered things onto the bed. He found a pair of dirty socks under the bed and those landed on a pillow, his sleep shirt was next and a few others things.

“Please put on a shirt.” Yuuri emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

“Good morning to you too,” said Victor sweetly.

Yuuri flushed. “You’re just very distracting. And someone might come in.” He stepped aside so Victor could shower.

As revenge, Victor pressed up against Yuuri, kissing his wet hair. A full body shiver wracked through Yuuri. Yum. “Come shower with me.”

“Our flight leaves in a few hours,” protested Yuuri, his damp skin flushed with warmth. Nevertheless he cuddled Victor close, unable to resist the tender skin over Victor’s heart.

Reluctantly, Victor pressed one last kiss into Yuuri’s hair and retreated to bathe, emerging from the suite to find Mari and Kenjirou waiting in the living room.

She shot Victor a mischievous look, “You know Victor, this morning I thought—”

Yuuri snarled and Mari closed her mouth, smiling.

Thankfully breakfast was quiet, only the Katsukis and Minamis showing up to the hotel’s posh in-house eatery. Not even Alexa had been able to drag herself out of bed. Victor wasn’t the only one smirking when they heard that, but Mari took all of their teasing in stride. She even looked smug.

Yuuri tapped his hand, sometime after his fifth mimosa but before his eighth, “Vicchan, our flight leaves in an hour.”

An hour?! Victor pushed himself up. “I’m not even packed!” He listed to the right and Mari had to help him straighten out.

“Let’s hurry then.”

Despite the protests of Yuuri’s papa and several of his aunts and uncles, they left to go pack.

“Do you have work in St. Petersburg?’ asked Victor, leaning heavily on Yuuri as they left. “Urp, I think I drank too much...”

Yuuri rubbed his back sympathetically, “A nap on the plane and some carbs will help.”

“Protein,” said Victor, “No carbs. Yakov would—would kill us. You.” Victor managed to stifle another burp.

Yuuri chuckled, “ Okay. And yeah. I have to approve some budgets. It’s normally things I could do over a video conference and email, but visiting in person really gets people motivated.”

“Of course, who wouldn’t be motivated by your cute face!” said Victor, arm slung around Yuuri’s neck, “Ah, home sweet home.”

Their suite was pungent with the smell of rut, laced with the undertones of omega. Although it made Victor feel good, he knew it would be a hassle for the hotel staff to clean.

They quickly finish packing, only stealing quick kisses in between shoving things into their separate luggage. They don’t lose much time even though Yuuri tucks several of his sweaters into Victor’s suitcase and Victor tucks several of his undershirts into Yuuri’s..

“Ready?” Yuuri smiles sweetly at him, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your phone.”

Victor pretends to pout, “You had me fooled.” Then he laughs, burying his face into the warmth of Yuuri’s neck, reveling in how Yuuri grips him tight. “You’ll come for my heat, right? Three months. I have mine scheduled.”

Yuuri rocks back on his heels with the strength of Victor’s hug, his own arms tight, nose in Victor’s chest. “That’s kind of weird.” His voice is muffled in Victor’s shirt, he melts when Victor rubs his back slowly.

“It’s to minimize any conflicts with competitions. It’s not a guarantee of course, but it helps.”

When Hiroko knocks on their door, poking her head in, Yuuri whines in distress.

She talks softly in Japanese, coming up to stroke Yuuri’s hair and then Victor’s. But Yuuri just hides his face into Victor’s shoulder, basically burrowing into his armpit.

“I keep telling him to get an apartment in St. Petersburg but he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Hiroko smoothed Victor’s braid fondly, looking up at him with soft eyes.

Victor giggles because Yuuri’s nose is wedged under his arm and it _tickles_. “ _Dorogoi_ ,” Victor giggles again and shimmies until Yuuri gets the hint. “I’m not going to stop you from having an apartment in St. Petersburg.”

“Don’t tempt me,” mutters Yuuri, refusing to resurface, breathing in deeply.

“In any case,” said Hiroko, wrapping an arm around Victor. “Vicchan needs to get home.”

Yuuri heaves a great big sigh and nods, finally lifting his face. “I’m sorry. It’s the rut.”

“Don’t blame the rut,” scolded Hiroko, “Just get going.”

....

....

Hesitantly, Victor handed over his luggage _and_ carry on. “Are you sure I should give them both?”

“I’m sure,” said Yuuri, “Come on. It will be a few minutes before we’re called. There’s some sort of delay with another flight.”

The lounge they entered was nothing like the hallways he and Yakov usually hung out in while waiting for a flight. Usually there were people fighting for wall space and watching their luggage with beady little eyes. But this...

There were perhaps ten people in the lounge and an attendant handed them ceramic cups full of steaming tea.

“Your favorite Mr. Katsuki.”

After Yuuri thanked them, he steered a quite dazed Victor to a loveseat.

“Vicchan?” Yuuri touched his hand, looking nervous. After spending several days together, Yuuri was beginning to acclimate to Victor’s scent, learning the twists and turns it gave according to Victor’s emotions. Yuuri scooted closer, touching their knees together.

“Have you always lived like this?”

“Like... what?”

“Like _this.”_ Victor waved at the room, the people, the ceramic tea cups.

“Oh... I suppose so?” Yuuri nibbled on his lip, eyebrows knitted, he put the tea down and reached for Victor’s free hand with both of his. “Does it bother you? We don’t have to do this. I can buy seats on a commercial airplane! It—It wouldn’t even have to be first class!”

Victor closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I wasn’t uncomfortable I’m just not used to... It’s a lot of money.” When he opened them, he noticed several people were eyeing them curiously.

Yuuri followed his gaze and scowled at the eavesdroppers who mostly went back to pretending not to listen.

They went back to drinking their tea, it was delicious, light and spiced and warming.

“You know... I think my problem is that I’m embarrassed I can’t give you something back.” Victor exhaled slowly after draining the cup, the warm liquid trailing down his throat and curling up in his belly. “I want to _give_ you things too.”

Respectful of Victor’s hushed voice and the public space, Yuuri nodded in understanding. “So what do you want to give me?”

It was a little startling to be so bluntly asked that. “Oh... I guess if I had unlimited money... I don’t know. Lots of things. Nice picnics. Dinners. Clothes. Oh! There’s a _wonderful_ winter festival and I would win you all the prizes!” He put the tea cup back down.

Laughing, Yuuri cuddled up to Victor. “I want that. It sounds fun.”

“Yes! Yes!” Victor bounced up onto his knees, “And the food is amazing! I can fatten you up even more.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were burning, he had wanted to retort about fattening _Victor_ up but... Too lewd. “And what else?”

“Ooh! I can teach you to ice skate!” Eyes blazing with new found purpose, Victor yanked Yuuri close by the shoulders, almost smacking their foreheads together.

“I already know how to ice skate.” The admission brought out Victor’s indignation.

“Whaat?”

Of course Yuuri had learned! “Um, well I had mentioned you were always my favorite ice skater, right?”

“You... mentioned it, yes. You learned because of me?” Victor’s face brightened with a sweet smile. “How romantic! We’ll have to go ice skating and show everyone up.” Yuuri giggled at the imagery, and encouraged, Victor continued with the fantasy. “I can pick you up and spin you around really fast. Everyone will wonder what such a handsome man like you is doing ice skating on a tiny fake pond!”

“But everyone knows who you are,” Yuuri stretched out and tucked Victor’s fringe back, “Besides you’re much more handsome than me.”

“Nuh-uh!” Victor grabbed his face, “You take that back right now Yuuri Katsuki. You’re the handsomest. I’ll sue you!”

Yuuri snorted, eyes crinkling. How could he deny anything to Victor? “Fine... Only if you agree that you’re the most stunning.”

Victor actually took some time to think about it. “I shall have to agree. Relationships are all about compromise, right?”

Yuuri’s heart melted, he cupped Victor’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

Nothing could compare to the sweet warmth of Victor’s mouth against his. Victor loved to tease with his kisses, and he did so now with a shallow swipe of his tongue. But they were in public, with judgmental eyes around them.

Luckily, a few minutes later their flight was called.

Yuuri forgot to mention that it was a private flight, which worked in their favor.

.....

....

“There they are!” Victor squealed, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and dragging him across the busy hallway, Yuuri’s elbow landed in someone’s soft spot and he heard a pained grunt even as Victor hauled him away.

“Yakov! And Yura!” Victor threw himself at his coach who instantly hugged his student, discretely squeezing him too hard to check for injuries or tender places. But Victor didn’t complain, just hugged back tighter. The scent of rut and satisfied happiness lingered on Victor if you knew to look for it, but besides that, the boy was whole. Yakov was secretly relieved.

“Uhm, nice to see you again Yuri.” Despite being half a foot shorter than Yuuri, the boy was glaring up at Victor with something akin to hate.

“Hey, Katsuki.” Yuri didn’t greet Victor, just shot him another venomous look. The young alpha even went and stood next to Yuuri, glaring at Yakov and Victor silently.

Weird... Yuuri cleared his throat and waited for Victor and Yakov’s hug to end.

“Yakov! I haven’t properly introduced Yuuri to you.”

Yuuri sighed but meekly allowed Victor to introduce him to his coach. At first Yakov stared stiffly at Yuuri but by the end of Victor’s enthusiastic and unnecessary introductions, stared at Yuuri with companionable suffering.

“Can we go now?” asked Yuri, “Doesn’t your boyfriend have to leave, or whatever?”

“Actually, Yuuri has a few hours to spare,” Victor clutched Yuuri’s hand, and Yuri’s gaze transferred over to their intertwined fingers. “Can we treat him to an early dinner? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?” Victor grabbed his coach’s tie and tugged, making huge puppy eyes.

Yakov gave a long-suffering sigh but nodded.

Yuuri heard Yuri gasp quietly, but he was prevented from turning around to see what was wrong because they had to go pick their luggage up.

....

....

They stopped at the grocery store to pick up ingredients.

“You should get some snacks!” suggested Victor, “For your flight out. Yura can help you while I get the ingredients for dinner. I want to surprise you!”

Excited by Victor’s enthusiasm, Yuuri agreed, surprised when he felt a small and calloused hand in his, pulling him away.

“Come on, escape while you can.” Yuri leaned back on his heels, not quite scowling.

“Oh, haha.” Yuuri followed him to the aisle full of chips and cookies and other things Yuuri couldn’t read. He was nervous of how Yuri was treating him, a radical change from when they met in Mexico. Had Victor done something? Threatened the young boy? No... Right?

“So what do you want?”

“Uhm, I guess Russian things. Snacks I haven’t had before would be good.”

“Okay. How was it?”

“The... party?” Caught off guard by Yuri’s interest, Yuuri stammered to find a response. “It was fun. There was a zebra!”

“Was there a tiger?”

“No. Can you imagine?”

“Yeah, I guess it would have tried to eat someone.”

“Too much work to brush the tiger’s teeth afterwards.”

Yuri snorted and tossed him a packet of what looked like cookies. “Funny. I have a cat.”

“Oh, I’ve seen pictures. Her names... Shoot, Victor told me—”

“Potya,” said Yuri, his voice growing flat for a moment. “Victor doesn’t have any pets. Even though he’s always wanted one. But I convinced Yakov and Lilia to let me bring Potya from my house.” Yuri looked proud of the accomplishment and with a jolt. Yuuri realized the young alpha was peacocking...for _him?_ Trying to impress Yuuri?

Yuuri wanted to laugh, finally understanding the strange behavior Yuri was a _newly_ presented alpha, trying to scare Yuuri off. Oh dear. He’d have to warn Victor about being charmed and courted by a baby alpha.

“Wow. Yakov looks really strict, you must have said something convincing to let you have Potya.”

“Eh, not really.” Immediately Yuri dismissed his accomplishment. “Yakov’s nice, really. He reminds me of my grandpa so I help out around the house when I have time. Yakov knows I’m responsible enough to handle it. I’m going to public school, you know. Victor had to have tutors.”

“So amazing,” agreed Yuuri. He ticked off on the fingers of his free hand, “A pet parent, a professional skater—a _successful_ professional skater, _and_ a student?” Yuuri clicked his tongue, “Most people would fold under that kind of pressure.”

Yuri’s chest puffed out, “Yeah well... I don’t even try so hard at school—”

“Kenjirou tries really hard,” interrupted Yuuri, pausing to see if he got a reaction, continuing when none came. “And Victor tried really hard too, right? Even though he needed tutors.”

Yuri froze, hands convulsing around a packet of weird candies. “I—I guess. But he like—It was different. He didn’t have to worry about things!”

“Here you are.” Yakov appeared, holding several shopping bags, “Those are enough snacks. Go settle up.”

Victor practically shoved Yuuri into the backseat, hopping in after him. “Yuri’s hogged you too much. I’m in need.” And then proceeded to drape himself over Yuuri while Yuri glared at them from the front seat.

“Vicchan,” whispered Yuuri under the noise of the radio. “I think Yuri is trying to warn me off.”

Victor shot the baby alpha a quick glance. “Need something kitten?”

“No!”

“Eyes on the road then.”

“I’m not driving you moron!”

Victor tucked his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, smiling placidly at Yuri.

Yakov’s house was beautiful and small, crammed full of knick-knacks from his past. There were tons of photos of Lilia too.

“I didn’t know you lived with—”

Victor squeezed his hand in warning and spoke over Yuuri. “Of course Yuri lives here!”

Oops. Yuuri winced, his neck growing hot. Yakov just rolled his eyes. “Lilia’s off with the company. I’m afraid we’ll all be deprived of her kindness.”

“No one cares,” snapped Yuri, shoving Victor out of the way so he could grab Yuuri’s arm, “You! Come see my room. Yakov and baldy can handle making dinner on their own.”

Barely recovering from his rut, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to stick to his mate’s side like a burr. Especially because Victor wasn’t really his mate... And Yuuri was just _abandoning_ him in Russia.

What if Victor decided Yuuri was just a silly little man trying to chase down a shooting star? What then?

Yuuri blindly followed Yuri up some stairs, tripping over his feet and thoughts. Victor could decide someone else was much worthier of his attention. He would definitely find someone who’s more athletic and more charming to love and be loved in return, someone who is _experienced_ in those matters than Yuuri.

“Hrrk!” Yuuri chokes on the collar of his button down as Yuri drags him into a room.

“We don’t need Victor,” muttered Yuri, eyes hot on him.

“Wh- Oh, okay...”

Any other day, Yuuri would have been charmed that Yuri was trying to intimidate him and steal Victor away. But right now it was only a cruel thorn jamming under his ribs because it was going to be an actual threat once Yuuri left.

“Puh.” Yuuri coughed at the pungent alpha scent of Yuri’s room. It wasn’t awful, just very strong. Lemon zest and some foreign spice that made Yuuri’s mouth dry out. Definitely foreign. He wondered why Victor’s was so tame in comparison.

“Sit here.” Bright eyed and looking a little crazed, Yuri shoved him onto the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing a long-haired cat.

“Hello, you must be Potya. Such a pretty kitten,” cooed Yuuri, holding his fingers out for Potya to sniff delicately. Potya deemed him worthy and set up camp on his lap, immediately starting to purr.

“What’s your scent composition?” asked Yuuri, knowing that the question wouldn’t offend Yuri since he was in full charm mode for Victor.

“How the hell should I know? Why. Is my scent gross?”

Despite the fierce facade, Yuri was still only a boy. A boy testing the waters of his secondary.

“It’s very compelling,” assured Yuuri. “It’s obvious you’re an alpha. How did your first rut go?”

“Fine,” said Yuri curtly, “As expected.”

“Oh?” Yuuri couldn’t help but tease Yuri a tiny bit. _As expected?_ Firsts never went as expected. “My first rut was a disaster,” said Yuuri blithely while Yuri puttered around the messy room, looking for something. “I twisted my back.”

Yuri laughed meanly. “How the _fuck_ did you manage that? Here, look at this.”

“Oh you know. Curiosity and erm.... a bit too much determination.” Yuuri accepted the book Yuri handed him, it was an old story book about cats.

“Wh-what kind of curiosity?”

Yuuri’s head snapped up from the charming story book pictures, his stomach growing cold and slimy as he recognized that the crazed look in Yuri’s eyes wasn’t for Victor... It was for _him_.

He was being charmed and isolated, not intimidated. Oh fuck. “Uh... Well...D-did I mention that Kenjirou presented too?” Yuuri’s voice cracked when Yuri moved his knee forward, touching Yuuri’s leg. “Omega! Everyone was terribly pleased but also disappointed because we aren’t interested in one another.”

Yuuri only relaxed when Yuri’s face cracked in realization.

“Kenjirou... That was the brat following you around in Mexico. You were, like, betrothed or something?”

“That’s right. But obviously we bonded in a different way. And thank goodness for that!” Yuuri laughed loudly and awkwardly, “I think you two are the same age.”

He could see Yuri’s heart crack in two.

“U-um... Yuri?” Slowly, Yuuri reached out, not wanting to scare the boy.

Yuri slapped his hand away and snatched the book back, sending Potya scrambling for safety. “Get out!” he screeched. “Get the fuck out!”

“Wait,” cried Yuuri, “I didn’t mean—”

“I don’t care!” screamed Yuri, slapping Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri stumbled upright, tripping over piles of clothes and notebooks. He almost fell on his butt when Victor’s strong arms caught him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Yakov shoved his way into Victor’s room.

“Nothing.” Yuuri was panting from the combination of Yakov’s strong, domineering scent and Yuri’s frightened stench.

“Nothing! Fuck off!”

Yakov turned to Yuuri, eyeing him carefully. “Follow me.”

“No!” Yuri clung to Yakov’s arm, distress leaking from every pore. “No! Don’t please.”

That only made Yakov angrier, he puffed himself up, releasing oppressive pheromones. “Stop.”

Instantly, Yuuri and Yuri dropped to their knees, Yakov held Yuri up from slamming his head onto the ground.

“Yakov, no! Release him.” Victor held Yuuri up, protecting his head from hitting the floor.

Yuri whimpered in distress, his face growing red. Yuuri wanted to reach out to calm the boy and assure him that this was nothing to be ashamed about.

Yuri growled weakly, trying to move his arms against the scent that weighed him down.

Yuuri turned his face into Victor’s neck, filling his body with something other that Yakov. He wanted to puke up his breakfast.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Victor cradled his shoulders. “Yakov, this is just a misunderstanding. I think Yuri was trying to court Yuuri. Obviously he got mad when my Yuuri turned him down.”

Yuri shrieked and thrashed, energized by his raw emotions. “That’s not true! Who could date that fucking pig! I can’t stand his sewer stench,” howled Yuri, fighting to regain his legs. “He’s just a stupid prick who can’t do anything! Fat and useless! Leave Victor alone!”

Yuuri sagged against Victor when Yakov released him. He fought the urge to gasp like Yuri did, knowing it would only make the whip lash from the scent worse. And sure enough, after Yuri took his first gasping breath he gagged.

.....

.....

Some time later, Yuuri finds himself sitting on a lumpy couch with a cold glass of water in his hands and Victor’s arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry.”

Victor flinches when Yuuri speaks so softly.

“No hush, darling. I’m sorry. Yakov had no right to think—” Victor’s arm tightened, “ _Anything_ so awful.”

Yuuri still felt dizzy. “Please. It’s okay. I’m okay just—punched out.”

“I’m surprised you’re conscious at all,” admitted Victor. “Just rest. Yakov’s tending to Yura.”

“I ruined dinner. I didn’t realize Yuri was trying to court me. I’m so stupid.” Yuuri curled in on himself, anger and embarrassment biting at him.

Victor just hugged him tighter, at a loss for words. He was never sure what to do when people were crying and he had absolutely no idea what to do when his mate was beating himself up over something out of his control.

Stupid brat. Immediately Victor felt bad, the poor child was only doing what instinct dictated and latching onto a potential mate. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that it turned out this way. A bunch of bad luck.

Yakov was right to be overprotective. Yuuri was right to turn Yuri down. And Yuri was only trying to muddle through his hormones and pheromones. If only Yuri hadn’t overreacted like that...

Victor sighed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “ _It’s alright, darling._ Not your fault. I bet Yakov will give you an apology.”

Yuuri struggled upright. “No. I’d rather not. I should have known better than to be alone with a newly presented child.”

“But he’s not newly presented,” argued Victor, he fell silent when Yakov walked into the living room, looking pensive.

“Katsuki. How are you feeling?”

Properly cowed, Yuuri keeps his head down. “Fine, sir. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.” Victor rubbed his arm harder.

“Nonsense. It was all a misunderstanding. Yuri explained it to me. Fully. You acted accordingly.”

Yuuri shook his head but didn’t dare refute the head alpha.

“Yes,” said Yakov firmly, “Now pick your head up and come have dinner. Victor won’t release you unless you’ve gotten at least one real Russian meal into you.”

It was difficult to resist the command but Yuuri tried. If only to prove he could.

Dinner was subdued. Yuri’s eyes were red and he didn’t look up from his plate of chicken and Yuuri could barely bring himself to allow Victor any contact. Everything was jarring and too loud.

It all felt broken.

....

....

Halfway through dinner Victor excuses himself, hearing Yakov’s heavy foot steps follow him.

“Vitya.”

“I’ll be back in a minute. I just...” Victor hugged himself, “I wanted Yuuri to be welcomed here, instead Yuri blew up at him and then _you_ commanded him to submit.” Victor whirled away from Yakov, pressing his face to a window.

Yakov grinned, “You’re upset because I did _that_? I’ve done that to calm you down. Now perk up, you don’t want to drive away your benefactor, do you?”

He loses the smile when Victor shoves his chair back. “I’m not with Yuuri just to pay my way! How _dare_ you—”

“Victor! Vitya—What’s going on?” Yakov is torn between defending his intentions and comforting Vitya. Yakov is relieved there are no tears, instead he’s treated to white-hot rage.

“I didn’t tell Yuuri this, but at the party more than one person came up to me, asking... Well basically wondering what my going rate was! Can—Can you _believe—_ ” Victor gasped, losing his breath completely, he struggles with the next breath, it’s shallow and he can’t empty his lungs. His chest is about to explode.

“Victor!” Yakov cups the back of his head and tucks Victor’s face into his neck, he crushes Victor to his chest, and Victor finally exhales, going limp in his arms. He carefully maneuvers them onto the floor, straining with Victor’s weight. “Vitya... I apologize. I was only joking. I know you would never compromise your integrity as an athlete like that. Anyone who says otherwise doesn’t know the truth, or is only looking to hurt you.”

“But it’s true. Yuuri only likes me because I’m the best figure skater.” The admission hurts Victor, it twists his heart like a rag, straining the muscle and tendons until it feels like his whole chest is tearing apart. “I’m so stupid, I let this get too far. I think I love him... But you always say I’m just a stupid boy when—”

“Don’t make me apologize again,” grumbled Yakov, “You are not stupid and... to be honest you could not do much better than Katsuki. He’s a good man. Foolish and young. But even I can tell he’s got a good heart. Just like you Vitya. But you really are stupid if you think Katsuki likes you because you skate and not the other way ‘round.”

Victor blinks his large cow eyes up at him, red rimmed from forcing himself not to cry. “Other way... Oh. _Oh_ , you think so?” He’s still sucking in breaths like he’s about to have another fit.

“Yes, I really do. Now take deep breaths, Vitya. Slow. You haven’t had that happen in a while.”

Victor focuses on the loud beat of Yakov’s heart and slows his breathing. “Can we go back to dinner?”

“In a minute, we haven’t hugged like this in a while.”

Yakov was right, Victor hummed, melting further into him.

.....

....

Yuuri can’t bring himself to leave Yakov’s house until it’s too late, and even then both he and Victor are unsettled. But Victor still insists Yuuri leave and not put his work aside, so Yuuri does, immediately regretting it.

He arrives late to the meeting, smelling pungently of an unrestrained alpha, and barely read up on the topics. It’s all Yuuri can do to withstand the scalding looks he gets throughout the meeting.

He should have realized that the meeting was only half the battle. There are refreshments and a casual mixer afterwards in honor of his visiting the St. Petersburg branch of operations.

“Yuuri! It’s refreshing to see your cute face in the flesh.”

“Ernst.” Yuuri greets the Russian liaison warily, “You know I drop by all offices eventually.”

“Such energy is what the company needs,” agrees Ernst, “And personally, I’m thankful you advocated for the pay raise, gotta fight for the fodder that feed the bigger fish, hah!” He nudges Yuuri playfully, “Ah speaking of sleek tails, let me introduce Samse and Joy. Come, come Yuuri don’t just sneak out! You’ve had enough vacation.” Ernst laughs loudly pulling him forward. “Now tell us about that cute piece you took to your sister’s engagement party.”

“Oh, um.” In different circumstances, Yuuri would have dearly loved to talk about Victor but this felt... Predatory. Both Ernst and Joy were eyeing him with lurid interest. “He’s nice. He’s an athlete.”

“As interesting as this is, the omega is clearly someone more important than just a flippant weekend,” drawled Samse. She held her hand out. “Katsuki you’re feeding the wolves. Shall you please walk me out to my car?”

“Wolves?” Ernst looked offended, “I’m just interested in who Yuuri is dating. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Oh boo. I wanted to know if the omega was good in bed. I’m considering picking up an ice skater too.” Joy pouted in his direction. “Spill, Katsuki. Is Victor tight enough or do you feel—um you’re spilling your coffee.”

Yuuri crushed the paper cup in his hands, lukewarm coffee dripping onto his shoes. “That’s none of your business.” Yuuri could feel his temper shredding itself to ribbons, he wanted to snap his teeth around Joy’s neck and taste—”

Ernst pushed back on his shoulders. “Yuuri. Yuuri! Get out of the room right now. Samse!”

Before anyone could touch him again, Yuuri turned around and ran out of the room. Eventually he stopped running, finding himself in a darkened part of the building where construction was being done.

Distantly he heard someone calling him.

Instead of responding, Yuuri sank down behind some desks. The voice eventually gave up and he heard them shuffle out.

Fuck.

....

....

“I can’t _believe_ you!” Minako laughed, tipping backwards in her chair like this was some kind of goddamned joke. “Oh I wish I could have seen your face! And I wish I’d gotten to see those squealing pigs’ faces when you fired them. Too bad you left Russia in such a hurry, you know I would have come to you!”

Warily, Yuuri looked up. “I didn’t fire them.”

“What?!” Minako splashed her wine onto the table, impatiently shooing their waiter away when she tried to clean up the mess. “But they insulted Victor.” Minako pulled out her phone, hurriedly pulling up the contact for their pilot to arrange a flight out of Portugal right the fuck _now_. Yuuri noticed and reached out to stop her.

“I almost went feral.” Yuuri shook his head, “I wasn’t about to hold a civilized conversation about severance packages in that state.” He closed his eyes. “I could taste the blood, Minako-sensei. I wanted to rip her throat out. It was... scary. I don’t want to talk with them. Ever. Can we just leave them alone?”

“Fine! But there’s nothing wrong with what you were feeling.” Minako put her phone down and stroked Yuuri’s hand, “You were defending your mate. It was only natural and good. Now... If you _had_ bitten her neck out... Well that’s what lawyers and money are for.”

“M-Minako-sensei!” Scandalized, Yuuri tugged his hand free and chugged the rest of his wine, it was no use. Minako would just keep waxing poetic about him defending Victor’s honor. “Can we go?”

“Sure. Where’s your shadow?”

“Take care of the bill while I go look,” instructed Yuuri, making Minako fake-swoon at his newfound command.

He found Kenjirou hanging out beside the restaurant’s fancy water feature, talking with some other teenager who, also bored with their parents’ business, had wandered away. Instead of interrupting Kenjirou’s chat with the pink-cheeked girl, he waited quietly to the side and sure enough, after a few seconds Kenjirou picked up on his scent.

“Yuuri! Come meet Yoya! She’s a prodigy at the guitar. And chess!” Kenjirou was bouncing on his toes, eyes sparkling.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Yuuri politely, keeping his gaze to one side. It was normal for children to make strange connections like this but Yuuri made sure to stand behind Kenjirou. “I’m—”

“He’s my parent!” crowed Kenjirou, reaching back and up to practically slap Yuuri’s face.

“Ouch! Kenchan—We talked about this.”

Yoya seemed to find this all amusing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Kenjirou’s been telling me all about his work too. It’s so cool! I can’t believe you’d let him open a casino. My mama says it’s immoral to gamble. That’s bad parenting.”

Yuuri had no words but Kenjirou backed into him, warm scent clearing Yuuri’s head. “Well. I guess it’s interesting to find these kinds of differences in our friends.”

Yoya nodded slowly then looked up when a man put his hand on her shoulder. They had the exact same mouth and nose. “Daddy! I made a friend. We exchanged numbers. Is that okay?”

Kenjirou cranked his head back, grinning mischievously. Yuuri tickled his neck. “ _Already keeping secrets from me, hm?”_ Yuuri really hoped Yoya and her parent didn’t speak Japanese.

“ _It was only a little secret.”_ replied Kenjirou, giving him wide innocent eyes. “ _And I wanted her to teach me guitar! So I could perform for the family as a surprise!_ ”

Yuuri groaned and tugged on his ear in punishment. “Next time ask first.” He eyed Yoya’s parent warily. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

The man’s face cleared up, finally recognizing Yuuri. “Oh! I didn’t recognize you. Last time I saw you.. well it must have been before you presented. I’m Buck Sern.”

Yuuri grinned in recognition of the name. “We buy your lightbulbs and light fixtures from your company for—"

“For every hotel! Yes, I _know_. You keep paying for my children’s college education.”

Yuuri laughed and gently shook Kenjirou. “Well it’s a pleasure.” Something about Sern’s attitude and how his daughter clung to him put Yuuri at ease. “You know we’ll be having the yearly banquet in a few months. It’d be great to see you there with your family.”

“We haven’t been in a while. I suppose we should try to be there. Only if you accept an invitation to my son’s graduation party from Hednes.”

“Sure! That’s a music school, right...?”

“In Spain. Yes. Believe it or not my son’s studying obscure instruments, and it’s quite the show to see him banging on these weird contraptions.”

Both his and Kenjirou’s curiosity was piqued so they readily agreed. They parted with a friendly handshake.

“Yu- Yu!” gasping, Kenjirou tugged on his sleeves and pawed at his arm. “Do you mean it? I can go too?”

Yuuri laughed and hugged Kenjirou around the waist. “Yes! Now _please_ stop treating me like playground equipment. You’re much stronger now than even a few weeks ago.”

Even more excited by the prospect of growing stronger, Kenjirou hugged Yuuri’s arm to his chest. “Do you think I’ll be taller than you?”

“Definitely,” replied Minako, she reappeared, swinging her bag around, also draping herself onto Yuuri, “Especially if we keep squishing him like this.”

Yuuri sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yuri definitely is still not crushing on yuuri, nope, not at all, never!)  
> ((poor baby))


End file.
